A Love That Binds
by CityofAngel
Summary: Sequel to "The Sacrifice". The War of the Ring has ended. Legolas and his beloved Armir have been reunited and bound together through the blessings of the Valar..but it's not happily ever after just yet. Ch.7-Armir finds out about Haldir.
1. Memories

DISCLAIMER: "The Lord of the Rings" belongs to JRR Tolkien (books) and Peter Jackson/New Line Cinema (movies), and nothing I can ever write or cook up can compare to their genius. However, Armir of Rivendell, I am happy to say, is my own original creation.  
  
Please do not flame me for giving Elladan a daughter. I am well aware of the real members of Elrond's family. Armir is merely my own addition to the world of Tolkien, and I've done the best that I could to make her fit in as seamlessly as possible with the Canon characters.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
This is my second LOTR fan fiction, and I hope it will be as good (if not better) than the first! This is a SEQUEL to my first work, "THE SACRIFICE". I would really recommend your reading "The Sacrifice" (unless you have already) before diving into this, because otherwise the events will just be too difficult to understand. :D  
  
Anyhow, let's get on with it! I can write longer author notes later when there is more to say. . . ;p  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
A LOVE THAT BINDS  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
TA 3019, FEBRUARY  
  
It has been many years since the kingdom of Rivendell had last fallen into a state of such heavy grief and shared mourning. There was not a dry eye or cheerful heart left in the entire realm as the tragic news spread far and wide among the Elven communities. These were horrible reports that announced the death of Lord Elrond's beloved granddaughter, Lady Armir, the young princess who had touched the lives of so many with the light of her sweet virtue and sincere kindness.  
  
Though all the elves of Imladris took part in lamenting the kingdom's loss, none was saddened more than the Lord of Rivendell himself, the loving grandfather who had been closest to the elf-maiden, having raised her and cared for her her entire life. It troubled his subjects to see their usually tranquil master distraught over the passing of the child he loved so dearly, but they could do nothing but sympathize with the elf-lord's reasonable pain.  
  
A gloomy sun flickered in the overcast sky on the day Armir was retuned to her home to be laid to her final rest. The mood that pervaded the Last Homely House and its surrounding forests and settlements was uneasy and disturbed, echoing the despair nature itself expressed in the unhappy whispers of the cold wind, the stillness of the trees, and silence of the birds.  
  
It was on that gloomy afternoon that Master Elrond paced outside the doors of the healers' chamber, waiting for the end to the preparations his granddaughter's body had to undergo before finally proceeding to her final ceremonies. When at last the healers and handmaidens were finished with their work, the doors were opened and the servants bowed their Lord inside, then immediately made their exit in order to give him privacy.  
  
Elrond entered the dimly lit room and slowly approached the bed in the center where his beloved Armir lay. His heart wrenched with fresh grief as he forced himself to look upon the sight of her lifeless form. Her bruises and wounds had been cleansed to make it appear as though she had not been touched by a blade or blow at all. Her long, raven hair had been brushed out till it shone like fine silk, and she was now dressed in a regal white gown that made her look like the lovely angel she truly was.  
  
Elrond smiled and gently stroked the fair maiden's sweet face. Her beauty was radiant enough to conquer even the powers of death. It has been days since her spirit departed this world, and still her cheeks have not lost its rosy glow, nor had the smile faded from her lips.  
  
Just then, he heard a soft voice speak from the doorway, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Master Elrond . . . "  
  
He turned his head to gaze at the servant girl who had come up timidly to stand behind him.  
  
"Here are some things we had taken from the Lady, Sire." the young elf said meekly. She bowed her head and held out her hands to the elf- lord. "I am certain you would like to keep them with you."  
  
Elrond smiled weakly and nodded as he accepted the items the elf handed over to him. "Diola lle (Thank you)." he murmured, as the elf curtsied and left the room once again.  
  
Elrond gazed down at the three articles that had been deposited in his hands. One was a jeweled hair comb that had belonged to Armir's mother, Nurréien. It had been given to her by her father on her fiftieth birthday, and was his granddaughter's most prized possession.  
  
The second was a magnificently fashioned pendant studded with jewels that hung on a delicate mithril chain. As he held it up for closer inspection, he was able to identify what the crafted runic symbol meant-- forever. Realization soon dawned upon Elrond as he recalled Elladan's report of how Armir and Legolas Thranduillion had become lovers over the Fellowship's journey. This exquisite necklace must have been the Prince of Mirkwood's token of affection for his granddaughter.  
  
The third object was something Elrond did not expect to see. It was a small white flower, so fair and immaculate it looked as though it had just been plucked from what must have been a luxuriant flower garden. It was a rare beauty indeed, but the wise elf-lord did not have any trouble identifying the name of this sweet blossom.  
  
"Armir . . ." he whispered in wonder and sudden excitement, touching the petals delicately.  
  
He then turned his eyes back towards the elf that lay motionless on the bed, the elf who had been named after this beautiful and marvelous flower. A flower that held much power and many secrets underneath its simple exterior.  
  
Now moved by a sudden hope, Elrond stepped back to Armir's side. Very carefully and gently, he returned his granddaughter's precious possessions to her. He slid the hair comb into her raven tresses. He fastened the necklace around her slim, milky white neck, resting the pendant just above her breast. And lastly, he slipped the flower in between the graceful hands that lay together over her stomach.  
  
As he stepped away once again to behold the lovely sight, Elrond's heart leaped. All of a sudden there seemed to be a visible change in the way she lay there, frozen in her lifelessness. It was as though her fair skin seemed to glow gently for a brief few seconds, shining a soft light on the dark room for a fleeting moment before fading into nothingness once again. Trembling with anticipation, Elrond moved close to Armir, then planted a soft kiss on his granddaughter's forehead.  
  
He felt pleasant warmth underneath his lips.  
  
At once the Lord of Rivendell smiled, his spirit suddenly flooding with a joy that cast all his earlier sorrows away. He had thought so, and now he knew he was right. He also knew then what he had to do next.  
  
The young princess' body was not laid in the tomb that day as had originally been planned. Instead, Lord Elrond had ordered that she be laid on a bed, and then placed in a small shrine located in the middle of the forest bordering the grounds of the Last Homely House. He never explained why he bid this, and no one questioned the peculiar decision of the wise elf, not even Armir's father, who returned to the Rangers shortly after the mourning period for his daughter was over.  
  
That was how it came to be that Lady Armir of Rivendell became known to her people as their "sleeping princess", for in her perpetual loveliness and radiance it truly seemed as though she were not dead at all, but was merely in a peaceful slumber from which she cannot be awakened. The elves did not fear the dead, nor was there anything to fear from a creature so beautiful, so they visited Armir's open grave constantly, be it to offer flowers at her shrine or simply lay their eyes on the enchanting maiden they loved so dearly in life and even unto her death.  
  
What the elves did not know, however, was that their Lady was not as lost to them as they thought. As she lay there in her rest, they were unaware of the fact that she really was just waiting. Waiting for the arrival of an elf-- her prince-- who would one day come back to her. With his love, he will help her reclaim the life that had been taken, a life that was to be returned by the Valar who had blessed the young maiden and her lover with grace unlike any ever seen in Middle Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter One - MEMORIES  
  
TA 3019, JUNE  
  
Prince Legolas Thranduillion's eyes shone with joviality as he clapped his hands to the beat of the lively songs resonating throughout the grand ballroom of the royal palace. He watched the couples dancing in perfect timing to the beat of the music around the dance floor and smiled to himself. They seemed to be having so much fun, he almost ached with a desire to jump right in and join in their merriment.  
  
As though he had read these very same thoughts, Gimli elbowed the elf from where he sat beside him at the table.  
  
"Go on, Lad." the dwarf urged with a twinkle in his mirthful eyes. "You know your heart longs for it."  
  
Legolas shook his head, a little taken aback by the suggestion. "I am content enough to just watch." he lied with a shrug.  
  
"Come now!" Gimli encouraged. "No need to be bashful. Tis not as though it would be too difficult to get a partner to dance with, anyway." He smirked and nodded towards the opposite end of the room. "It appears to me that half the lasses in Gondor are already more than eager to fill in the part."  
  
Alerted by his friend's words, Legolas brought his gaze to the direction he had gestured to. Sure enough, he caught sight of a group of some pretty maidens, noblewomen of Gondor perhaps, all of them with their eyes aimed completely at him. The moment they noticed the Elven prince looking over their way, they began to titter with elation and whisper excitedly amongst themselves.  
  
Legolas groaned softly and slumped down in his seat, hunching over slightly to hide his flushing face from view. Ever since he arrived at the White City, the mortal women have been acting strangely around him. His presence had the queerest effect particularly on the younger maidens, who would often stop to gawk at him whenever he'd pass by, and every time he would try to speak to them or merely offer them a smile, they would either turn red or giggle, and then and hurry off, leaving the clueless elf-prince confused and embarrassed. These reactions made Legolas entirely self- conscious and uncomfortable, especially since he did not really know what was causing them. He had not been around mortal women often or long enough to understand what went on inside their heads.  
  
"Must they always stare at me like that?" he mumbled, half to himself and half to the companion who sat beside him gnawing away happily at a roasted goat's leg.  
  
"It is just a simple touch of girlish infatuation." Gimli explained good-humouredly, giving the elf a pat on the back. "Best get used to it. It seems that all the unmarried ladies of Gondor have taken a fancy to your big blue eyes, long golden locks and those attractive buttocks."  
  
"Mani (What)?!" Legolas exclaimed, eyes widening in horror, as his mischievous friend burst into peals of raucous laughter.  
  
"You know, for an elf who is nearing three thousand years of age, you are still quite incompetent in matters involving the fair sex, my friend." Gimli teased. "Up until now, you still do not know how to tell when a lady has been taken by you?"  
  
Legolas could only stare at him in open-mouthed exasperation before finally just shaking his head and turning away. Then, he lowered his face to stare glumly at the half-consumed plate of food on the table before him. He did not have the chance to remain in this silence for a minute when Gimli spoke again, though in a much more sober tone this time.  
  
"You still miss her."  
  
The elf lifted his head back up slowly, unsurprised that the dwarf was able to realize what was bothering him so instantly. He sighed and nodded, avoiding his friend's scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"Every moment." he whispered.  
  
The earlier jollity now gone from his face, Gimli turned to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It has been over three months, my friend." he said gently. He did not have to say anything more; they both were aware of what this reminder implied.  
  
"Three months or three thousand years, it does not matter." Legolas said firmly. "I will never stop loving her and thinking of her."  
  
"I am not saying you should stop any of those things. I myself still think of her on occasion, for I too cared for her dearly." Gimli told him kindly. "I just think you should stop longing so much for a past that can never return. All too often you lose yourself in memories of her and forget to look to the future that can still be lived. You said you would move on, did you not?"  
  
"I did." Legolas mumbled. "But that does not include opening up my heart to others. I can never give what has been sworn to one love alone."  
  
The elf then held up his hand to silence the dwarf before he could add anything else.  
  
"Please, Gimli." he said softly. "Things are hard enough, and I do not want to ruin the joy of this celebration by pondering on matters that will only bring back grief."  
  
Gimli sighed and nodded. "You are right." he agreed. "I am sorry. I will not speak of it again."  
  
Legolas smiled back to show that the apology was accepted, and the two friends fell back into comfortable silence. Gimli focused his attention back to his meal, and Legolas went back to watching the dancers.  
  
Nevertheless, the wistfulness did not leave the young prince's eyes as he stared out at the ballroom floor where dozens of couples continued to waltz energetically to the upbeat music. Though his own mood was growing rather bleak, the atmosphere of his surroundings remained wholly bright and jovial, as the citizens and guests of Gondor basked in a rejoicing many had thought they would ever be able to see in the White City ever again.  
  
This evening celebrated a glorious event indeed, for earlier in the day the newly crowned King Elessar wed a remarkable woman who was now a Queen of Men, though prior to this blessed union she had been a princess of the Elven race. Never in their lives had the people of Gondor seen such amazing beauty grace their lands, and it warmed their hearts very much to see their beloved king so happy with a wife that would surely bring even greater years of prosperity to their rejuvenated kingdom.  
  
Legolas smiled as he watched his two old friends, both radiant with overflowing joy, as they stood out in the crowd of other couples gliding across the floor. He had never been gladder for Aragorn and Arwen; after all that they had sacrificed and suffered just to come this far in their relationship, no one was more deserving of a blissful life than they.  
  
Still, as much as he wanted to go through this night without any negative thoughts or feelings in his heart, Legolas could not help but sense an undeniable twinge of envy. The happy sparkle in Aragorn's eyes as he gazed at his wife with so much love and adoration was exactly how he had hoped to look at his own bride on the day of their wedding-- a day that never came to pass, and never will.  
  
The smile faded on Legolas' face as the familiar pain began to throb in his chest once more. Though in time he learned to drown out his sorrow for his lost love, it would still manage to come back to him in certain moments of loneliness.  
  
Though he tried valiantly not so show it to his concerned comrades, Legolas missed Armir terribly. Many nights he would dream of her, of her beautiful smile, her gentle voice, her sweet touch, and then end up waking in tears of a longing that can never be fulfilled. At times he would fall into states of depression and despair, wondering how he would make it to the next day without dying of the broken heart he still carried. But somehow he always recovered, and he then knew that somewhere out there, his beloved was still watching over him, giving him the strength to go on with his life like he had promised her he would.  
  
As he kept his distant gaze out on the dance floor, the elf's thoughts unconsciously drifted off into another world, a world of fond memories where his beloved Armir was still safe in his embrace, and they both were filled with such happiness in each other's company that it seemed as though nothing could break them apart.  
  
Just as it was meant to be . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He smiled and gazed down at the pretty face of the maiden walking alongside him. "Yes?" he asked, his loving worship for her evident even in the utterance of that one little word.  
  
Armir looked up and returned his smile before snuggling her face back against the arm that was linked through hers. "Have you ever imagined what it would have been like if things between us had turned out differently from the way they are now?' she murmured, her gentle voice full of contentment.  
  
"What do you mean by that, love?" Legolas inquired, before planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"I mean," Armir continued. "What do you think it would have been like if we had met each other under completely different circumstances? If we had not been under the burden of this quest and had instead gone through a normal courtship?"  
  
"An interesting question." Legolas remarked, sliding his arm further around her as they continued their evening stroll through the woods of Lorien.  
  
"Yes, and I expect an answer to it." Armir retorted, giggling slightly as his fingers lightly teased the side of her waist, tickling her. "How different do you think it would have been then?"  
  
Legolas cocked his head to one side, pretending to think hard. "Well . . . I am not sure my imagination can stretch that far." he mused.  
  
He grinned and stopped in his tracks, suddenly using both arms to pull her tightly against him. "But I believe I can be sure of one thing, though. In any alternative world or circumstance, you would not be any less wonderful than you are now."  
  
He moved his hands to the sides of her face and leaned over to caress her soft lips with a gentle mouth. "And I would not be any less madly in love with you." he whispered in between kisses.  
  
"Still . . ." Armir managed to say breathlessly when they finally parted. "It would have been nice if we had gotten a chance to know each other in a more customary, more romantic setting, do you not think so?" She trailed her fingers down the blond hair that cascaded over Legolas' shoulder. "Like a ball or some sort of social, perhaps?"  
  
Legolas' eyes twinkled. "Given such a setting, do you think you would have paid me even the slightest bit of attention?" he teased. "Aragorn has told me many stories of you, my Lady, and how for years you rejected countless suitors who have tried in vain to win over your stubborn heart. Would my fate have been any different from theirs? Would you have treated me any better, much less accepted me?"  
  
Armir smiled and shook her head. "I certainly would have been foolish not to." she murmured simply, reaching up to stroke his face adoringly.  
  
Legolas smiled back and kissed her nose, then chuckled. "But Melamin, why dream of something ordinary when we already have something unique, and more special?" he pointed out, rubbing his hand against her back. "Besides, who says we cannot enjoy a normal life after this quest is over? We still have so much time ahead of us, time that we can spend together any way we wish."  
  
Armir nodded and rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. "Yes." she said softly in concession. "I suppose you are right."  
  
Sliding one arm around her waist, Legolas took her hand in his and held it against his chest. Then he began to lead her in a slow dance, swaying to an imaginary song only they could hear. Armir giggled as he led her into a spin, allowing to twirl gracefully under his arm before landing back in his embrace. As they continued their dance, she slid her arms around his neck, then burrowed her face back into his chest.  
  
"I am so grateful I met you, Legolas." she whispered. "Everyday I have to thank the Valar for bringing you to me, because I cannot imagine what my life would have been like if you had not come."  
  
"I feel the same way." Legolas told her sincerely. "It does not matter what trials we have to put up with before we truly find peace, because we will get there somehow-- together. I promise you."  
  
He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before gazing down at her with all the devotion in his heart shining in his eyes.  
  
"The only thing that matters, my love, is that we found each other."  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas? Legolas!"  
  
The elf jerked his head and looked up with a start, abruptly pulled out of his daydream by the voice calling him. He blinked a few times to clear up his vision, which had been clouded over by the reverie he had unconsciously fallen into. It was then that he realized that the King of Gondor was standing beside his seat, kind eyes smiling down at him in amusement.  
  
"Well, well." Aragorn said, shaking his head. "You seem to be pretty preoccupied, my friend. It took nearly a full minute this time before I was finally able to get your attention."  
  
Legolas reddened slightly, feeling embarrassed at his being caught so unguarded. "Sorry." he mumbled. "Was just thinking about . . . something." He shook his head, regaining himself, and then offered his dear friend a warm smile. "Is there anything I can help you with, your Majesty?"  
  
Aragorn laughed and gave the elf a light slap on the back. "I will have none of that, my friend!" he admonished. "Nothing must change between us, even in spite of all the new arrangements that have developed." He grinned. "After all, I will never be any different from that child who threw porridge all over you on our first meeting!"  
  
Legolas joined in his laughter at this shared memory and nodded. "As you say, Mellonamin." he told him, feeling a wave of affection for the man whose friendship he treasured above all else, along with Gimli's.  
  
"Anyhow," Aragorn continued, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I merely wanted to inform you that a certain special guest has finally arrived, and is very eager to see you."  
  
"Me?" Legolas repeated, confused for a few moments before realization dawned on him, and a smile brightened his face. He immediately rose from his seat. "Where?"  
  
Aragorn smiled and nodded in the direction of the great oaken double doors of the banquet room. "He remains at the entrance with the rest of his entourage. I suppose he wishes for you to be the one to make the welcomes and show them to their seats."  
  
After thanking the King profusely, Legolas excused himself and hastily made his way towards the entrance hall, anticipation quickening both his heart and his step. As soon as he reached the doors, his eyes beheld a sight he had greatly missed over the long months he had been away from home.  
  
"Atar (Father)!" he called out, slipping through the crowd to get closer to the regal elf that stood waiting patiently to the side, surrounded by a handful of dressed-down guards.  
  
The King of the Woodland Realm instantly turned at the sound of his voice. A happy smile lit up his handsome face and blue eyes as he caught sight of his son. He quickly crossed the distance between them and met the younger elf in a warm embrace.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Legolas." he said in his characteristically gentle but strong voice, patting his child on the back affectionately before pulling away. "It brings me such great relief to finally be assured that you are indeed safe and sound."  
  
"I have missed you, Ada." Legolas responded sincerely. "I am glad you were able to come."  
  
Thranduil laughed. "Yes, well, like I told Aragorn earlier, I apologize for our late arrival." he said with a shake of his head. "There was just some unfinished business that needed to be taken care of before we could leave."  
  
"I trust then that you had a good journey?"  
  
"Even better than we had expected." Thranduil responded with a smile. "It is marvelous to see how many changes have developed so quickly over such a short time, ever since the fall of the Dark Lord."  
  
He paused and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, squeezing it as he looked at him straight in the eye. "I am very pleased for you, Legolas." he told him meaningfully. "You have done well for yourself, and you do the whole Woodland Realm proud."  
  
Legolas beamed and bowed his head. "Thank you, Father." he said humbly. "I am greatly honored just hearing you say that."  
  
When he raised his head back up, he offered the Elven king an arm. "You must be famished by now, after such a long ride. Let me escort you to the banquet table so you may start with dinner."  
  
But Thranduil held back and raised his hand. "A moment." he said, craning his head and looking back out into the hall past the doors. "We must yet wait for the other Mirkwood representatives to arrive. They said they would meet me here at the entrance."  
  
Legolas frowned in puzzlement, knowing that, apart from his usual escort of bodyguards and attendants, his father usually chose to go to royal functions alone. "Representatives? Who . . .?"  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to interrupt him, causing him to whirl around immediately.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf!"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened as he spotted a pair of elves rushing over to join him and his father. One was a strapping he-elf with chestnut hair and cheery brown eyes, and the other an elegant elf-maiden with golden hair and dazzling green eyes.  
  
"Firreon?! Vetilien?!" he exclaimed in delighted surprise.  
  
"At your service Milord!" the male elf, Firreon, said with a laugh, reaching over to envelope Legolas in a brotherly hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" was all Legolas could say, a cheek splitting smile growing on his face as his heart rejoiced with the presence of his two dearest friends from back home.  
  
"Well, to see you of course!" the she-elf Vetilien answered, embracing the prince and planting a kiss on his cheek after Firreon backed away. "We have missed you terribly!"  
  
"I suggested that they come along." Thranduil spoke up amidst the youngsters' happy reunion. "I guessed that you would be as eager to see them again as they have been to see you."  
  
"Of course, we could still be wrong in assuming that much." Firreon joked merrily as always, punching Legolas lightly on the arm. "After all, his Highness is quite a famous hero now, being part of the company that brought down the Enemy and all."  
  
"We have heard so much about your adventures back home, Legolas." Vetilien told him eagerly. "Needless to say, it is hard to distinguish what is fact and what is mere rumor, so you would simply must tell us all about it yourself."  
  
"But first, let us see to dinner." Thranduil interrupted their chatter gently, taking his son by the shoulder. "Legolas is not going anywhere else anytime soon, so there will be plenty of time to catch up."  
  
Legolas laughed and nodded. "Father is right. The night is still young." he agreed. "And now that you are here, I promise I will do my best to tell you all that you want to know."  
  
With that, he gave the Elven King his arm and began to lead him towards the seats that have been reserved for the Mirkwood guests, and at the same time he gestured to his two friends to follow.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
* * *  
  
A half-hour later, Legolas was seated back at the banquet table, but this time there was no longer any opportunity for him to fall into solitary daydreams. Over dinner, his two friends had demanded to hear stories of his escapades with the Fellowship, and the elf even had to enlist the help of Gimli in answering all their eager questions.  
  
At that moment, Firreon, who quickly hit it off with the dwarf, was listening avidly to his account of how he and Aragorn held back the horde of Uruks trying to penetrate the walls of Helm's Deep. Vetilien, however, had ears only for Legolas, and kept all her attention on him as he related the details of their ride through the Paths of the Dead.  
  
After Legolas' story ended, Vetilien sighed and leaned back in her chair, shaking her head with a smile. "So much excitement and adventure, and in actually a very short span of time. You certainly have gone through a lot of battles and new experiences, haven't you?" she remarked. "Just like you have always wanted."  
  
Legolas laughed lightly, then shrugged. "Yes." he agreed, a wistful look starting to grow in his azure eyes. "I must admit, the past months have indeed given me the most incredible, most fulfilling experience of my life."  
  
A pause in their conversation came as Vetilien momentarily focused some attention back on her meal, and Legolas took the opportunity to run his gaze around the room. He spotted his father where he sat between Lord Celeborn and Master Elrond and smiled. The prince watched with fondness in his stare as his father conversed with the Lord of Rivendell, and was suddenly struck by the reminder of how happy he was to see him again, and how much he had missed his company. There was so much they needed to catch up on, so much he wanted to tell him about his experiences.  
  
"He has missed you greatly too, you know."  
  
Legolas turned his gaze back to Vetilien, unsurprised by how she was able to read his mind, as elves who had been childhood friends usually could. The maiden smiled and continued, her stunning green eyes looking at him with warm affection. "Everyone back at home has missed you."  
  
She took his hand and squeezed it. "It is so good to know that the war is all over now, and you can finally return to Mirkwood with us." she said softly.  
  
Legolas smiled back at his friend, though this time it took a little bit of effort. "Yes." he said with a sigh. "I have missed Mirkwood a lot myself. It would be nice to see home again."  
  
He then grinned and nudged Vetilien's arm gently. "And now, my Lady, I believe it is your turn to share some of your stories with me." he told her. "Tell me, what has been going on in the woodlands while I have been away?"  
  
Vetilien opened her mouth as though she meant to launch into lengthy speech as he requested, but she seemed to think better of it and stopped herself. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she placed the napkin from her lap down on the table.  
  
"I have a better idea."  
  
Without waiting for Legolas to assist her, she pushed back her chair and got to her feet, much to the prince's surprise. She held out a hand to him and smiled brightly. "Will his Highness be so kind as to honor me with a dance?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Legolas stared at the outstretched hand the elf offered him, his mind turned into a sudden blank by this abrupt invitation. "Uh . . ."  
  
"Come on, Legolas! Please?" Vetilien coaxed. "Dance with me, and we can talk while we do so!" She wriggled her fingers at him coyly. "Will you make me beg like you did last time?"  
  
Legolas finally laughed and shook his head. "You know very well that I never have, and never can refuse you anything, Arwenamin (my lady)." he said softly, getting up from his chair and taking her hand. He planted a kiss on her fingers and bowed. "It would give me great pleasure to dance with you."  
  
"Nay, the pleasure is all mine." Vetilien told him with a smile, as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
A mellow waltz began to play as they joined the other couples. There were fewer people on the floor now, giving Legolas and Vetilien more room to move, as well as allowing the spectators a better view of the only Elven pair dancing that night-- a very rare sight in Gondor indeed.  
  
As they began to sway to the soft music, Legolas at first felt very uncomfortable. So many eyes were obviously on him and his beautiful partner, and this rapt attention made him more self-conscious than ever. Vetilien, however, was elegant and composed as always, and she easily ignored the stares they were receiving from all directions. Soon enough, the maiden's grace and confidence rubbed off Legolas, and he gradually forgot about his nerves.  
  
"Hmm . . . I guess I was wrong." Vetilien murmured contentedly, as Legolas expertly swept her around the floor with his strong arms and nimble steps. "Time on the battlefield does not ruin a dancer's gentleness and grace, after all."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "I shall take that as a compliment." he retorted. "Thank you, my Lady."  
  
Vetilien smiled at that, but then remained silent. It was at this point that Legolas noticed a queer look had overshadowed the earlier mirth in her eyes, and he knew at once that this was a sign of something troubling her.  
  
"Vetilien . . ." he said with concern on his face, giving the dainty fingers he held in his hand a gentle squeeze. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
The elf-maiden sighed, knowing there was no way of lying or hiding from a friend who can read her feelings and thoughts to precision. She raised her emerald eyes back up to meet his before speaking again. "There is something I must tell you." she whispered in Elvish. "It is news that may just startle you."  
  
Her sudden shift to their native tongue increased Legolas' worry. "Mani naa ta (What is it)?"  
  
Vetilien took a deep breath. "Laileon . . . He . . . he has asked for my hand in marriage." she said softly. "And I have accepted. We are to be married around this time next year."  
  
For a moment Legolas could only stare at her through wide eyes, hardly able to believe his ears. "You mean this?" he finally exclaimed. When his initial surprise had subsided, a joyful smile burst upon his face. "That is wonderful news!"  
  
Born with only a few years difference between them, Legolas and Vetilien had known each other since they were mere infants, making her his oldest and closest friend. But it was Legolas' older brother, Laileon, crown prince of Mirkwood, who had been in love with the beautiful maiden for as long as he could remember. It delighted Legolas greatly to find out that, after so many years of fervent courtship, his brother had finally succeeded in winning over Vetilien's heart and hand. It made him happy also to realize that Vetilien, who was considered the fairest and kindest of all maidens in their kingdom, would not only be made Laileon's wife, but also future Queen of the Woodland Realm.  
  
Vetilien gazed back at him with a strange look in her eyes that escaped the elf-prince's awareness. "You really think so?"  
  
"Of course." Legolas told her warmly. "He loves you very much, Vetilien. Rest assured that no elf can make you a finer husband than Laileon. He will take good care of you."  
  
Vetilien lowered her gaze once more. "Yes." she murmured, smiling faintly. "I suppose he will."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead, his elation at the news still causing him to remain oblivious to his friend's strange responses. "I have only the best of wishes for you both." he said softly. "I know you will have a very happy life together."  
  
Vetilien nodded and leaned her head against Legolas' shoulder, concealing her face before the prince could notice the single tear that escaped the corner of her eye.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered. "Mellonamin (my friend)."  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas let out a soft sigh and leaned his elbows against the heavy stone ledge of the balcony railing. After Firreon had cut into his dance with Vetilien and taken over, he had grabbed the opportunity to steal a moment of solitude. Deciding that he needed some time alone to think things over, he had made his way out of the noisy banquet hall and into the deserted palace veranda. He inhaled deeply and felt instant relief, as he filled his lungs with the crisp night air. Now this was much better. The crowded atmosphere indoors had been getting a bit too stifling for his taste.  
  
The elf stared up at the starry night sky and smiled to himself. It was certainly a beautiful evening, befitting the momentously happy occasion the kingdom was celebrating. This contentment did not last quite so long, however, for as things of beauty always did, the radiance of the perfect evening reminded him of something else. Of someone else.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, resigning himself to the resurgence of pain in his heart. It was indeed queer how, though he was surrounded by so many dear friends and loved ones, still none of it could manage to fill the void of loneliness inside him. In spite of the joy of this evening, the sadness remained stubbornly imprinted, and he knew exactly why.  
  
"I wish you were here, my love." the elf whispered softly, speaking to the emptiness in front of him as though he could see Armir's face staring back at him. "Somehow none of this just seems right without you."  
  
He shook his head despondently, then forced himself to focus this thoughts back on what he had really intended and needed to reflect on. Vetilien's earlier words echoed in his mind, causing a slight frown of contemplation to grace his lips.  
  
"It is so good to know that the war is all over now, and you can finally return to Mirkwood with us . . ."  
  
He had been so caught up in his grief over Armir's death for so long, he had looked over the fact that there was indeed still so much that waited for him back at home. He was placing so much effort in trying to go on with his life that he had actually forgotten what living actually meant. He had a father who loved him dearly, and friends who were eager to spend time with him again. All simply waiting for his return.  
  
Legolas sighed and rubbed his face wearily. It was time to truly move on. There were people who still wanted him, still needed him. The wisest thing to do now was to go home with his father, like he was certain the King wanted him to. There was no sense in wallowing in his misery forever; it simply was not what Armir would have wished for him.  
  
But was he really ready to go back to his life in Mirkwood? To let go of all that has happened?  
  
Slowly, the elf reached into the inner pocket of his green tunic and pulled out a small package carefully wrapped in a white handkerchief. He unwrapped it slowly to reveal the beautiful white flower that had delicately been stored there over the past months. A soft smile swept across the elf's lips as he gently took the flower in his hand, feeling the warmth that never failed to console him whenever he laid eyes on it. Up until now he still could not explain why this sweet treasure had such a powerful effect on him. He supposed that it was merely because it had belonged to his beloved, and its presence somehow made up for the absence of her beauty, even just to a slight extent.  
  
"It is very lovely, is it not?"  
  
At the sound of this voice, Legolas looked up with a start and spotted a handsome he-elf walking out into the balcony towards him, obviously having left the feast to also get some fresh air. He quickly bowed his head briefly to show his respects as Master Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell, came close to stand beside him.  
  
"I beg your pardon, my Lord?"  
  
Elrond smiled warmly at the younger elf, and gestured at the flower that still lay in his open palm. "That flower." he explained. "It is remarkably exquisite."  
  
Legolas gazed back down at the object in his hand and nodded. "Yes." he murmured wistfully. "Indeed it is."  
  
"Armir was named after it, you know."  
  
Legolas' head snapped back up immediately and he found himself gaping quite unflatteringly, taken aback by this sudden revelation. "M-my Lord?" he stammered.  
  
Elrond laughed, apparently amused but not surprised by his reaction. "Did you not even know the name of that magnificent gem you are holding?" he chided gently. "It is a flower of Lorien, very rare and priceless beyond what you can even imagine, young prince. Where did you get it?"  
  
At this inquiry, Legolas faltered in hesitation. They had not really had the chance to speak of the princess' death up until now, though Elrond had made it clear since he arrived at Gondor that he did not blame Legolas at all for his granddaughter's tragic end. Still, Legolas was not sure this was a topic he wanted to open up in conversation with anyone, especially Armir's grandfather.  
  
"It . . . it was amongst her other belongings, my Lord." he finally mumbled. "I found it and kept it with me this whole time. I . . . I did not know it was actually that valuable."  
  
So caught up in his own embarrassment and nervousness was Legolas that he did not notice the queer glimmer of strong emotions that passed through the great elf lord's wise eyes in that moment.  
  
Elrond shook his head as Legolas reached out to hand him the Armir flower. "Certainly not. I will not rob you of a precious keepsake that has obviously been meant for you." he told him kindly. "It belongs to you, Legolas. Keep it and guard it well, for it is indeed a very special gift."  
  
Legolas smiled faintly before wrapping up the flower back in its cloth and placing it in his tunic pocket once more. "Diola lle, Heru en amin (Thank you, my Lord)."  
  
An uncomfortable silence drifted between the two elves for some time after that before Elrond finally sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Legolas, I am not the sort who beats around the bush when I know exactly what I mean to say." he told the elf-prince seriously. "I sought you out tonight because there is a favor I mean to ask of you."  
  
Legolas' brow creased with concern, but he nodded amicably. "Of course, Master Elrond." he said decidedly. "Anything I can do for you, I will."  
  
Elrond paused, gazing thoughtfully at the younger elf for a few moments before speaking again. "In case you have not heard the news of it yet, I shall be returning to Rivendell tomorrow with Elladan and the others." he said slowly. "And I would like to request, young prince, that you come with home us."  
  
Legolas stared speechlessly at the elf-lord, stunned and quite unable to believe what he had just heard. "I, my Lord?" Were the only words all he could muster.  
  
Elrond ignored the shock on the prince's face and went on with his explanations. "I wish for you to come and visit Armir's grave." he said solemnly. "It is only fitting after all, that you pay her proper respects after what you and she have been through together. Do you not think so?"  
  
For the longest time all Legolas could do was gape helplessly, his mouth slightly open as he struggled futilely to say something. His head reeled with mixed thoughts and emotions. Go back to Rivendell? See Armir? Those were choices that had passed through the back of his mind several times before but never really surfaced into full consideration, and the reasons for it were quite obvious.  
  
At last, Legolas managed to get a hold of himself and speak to the patiently waiting Lord.  
  
"I mean you no disrespect, Master Elrond." he began, summoning up all his courage to say what he knew he must. "But I do not think it would be wise for me to visit Armir's grave." He paused and took a deep breath. "Not now, or ever."  
  
Elrond's eyes clouded over with concern and puzzlement. "And why is that?" he demanded. "You loved her then, and still love her now, do you not?"  
  
"Aye, my Lord, I love her." Legolas murmured, bravely keeping the tears welling his eyes in check. "I love her with everything my whole heart and soul could give. And that is why I cannot see her. It has been painful and difficult enough for me to go on with my life haunted by memories of her, and every day still I must struggle just to push myself through each moment without her by my side and with the knowledge that I can never see her, or hold her in my arms again.  
  
"But have you not considered, my son, that perhaps what you do need to help give your heart peace is to see her one more time?" Elrond said, the kindness and pity in his voice striking guilt into Legolas. "If you visit her, she may just be able to help you, and somehow give you the strength you need."  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head. "All I have to do is close my eyes to catch a glimpse of her face in my mind, and already an overwhelming grief crushes my heart." he muttered. "What more if I were to see her with my open eyes, and watch her lie in a state of death that she so undeservingly fell into? For sure I would not survive."  
  
"I am sorry Master Elrond." he said mournfully. "I long to do as you ask, truly. But this request . . . this is something I simply cannot do. I had promised Armir that I would continue to live my life, and I will not willingly place myself in any situation that may cause me to break that promise."  
  
All this said, Legolas fell back into a silence that, though it showed regret and respect, made it clear that no one was going to be able change his mind. Not even the powerful Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"Very well." Elrond said after a long pause, nodding his head gravely. "If that is your decision, I then have no choice but to respect it."  
  
He then stepped closer to the distraught Mirkwood prince and patted his back consolingly.  
  
"My granddaughter loved you immensely, Legolas, and she would have bound herself to you for all eternity had fate only given her the chance." he told him gently. "Because of this, I know that from now on, I shall always look upon you as my own son."  
  
He smiled and gave the elf's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "In case you do have a change of heart, young one, I want you to know that our kingdom shall always be open to your call. And when that day comes, I shall be waiting to gladly welcome you home."  
  
"And so will Armir."  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . CHAPTER 2 - RETURN  
  
Interesting start, eh? Sorry, a bit of an abrupt ending there! Hehehe . . . but I hope I did not disappoint so far!  
  
TO ALL MY NEW REVIEWERS/READERS: Pls. leave your email addresses so I can send you links to the new chapters every time I update! ;p  
  
Thanks for your time! Pls. review if you want an update soon! ;p 


	2. Return

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Three things:  
  
One: I apologize for taking too long to update! I promise to try my best not to let it happen again.  
  
Two: THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I love the reaction this new sequel has generated, and with support like yours, I will surely be inspired to keep it going!  
  
Three: I am way too drained to say anything else. So . . . let us just proceed with the goods. I hope you enjoy this extra long, SUPER SPECIAL chapter!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
A LOVE THAT BINDS  
  
Chapter Two - RETURN  
  
The receding golden light from the setting sun cast a soft glow on the swaying leaves of the great trees, heralding the final minutes of the day before the arrival of evening. The forests of Mirkwood were peaceful and more beautiful than ever as a band of Elven riders rode through the trails, led by a trio of the youngest elves in the party.  
  
"What would like to do as soon as we get home, Legolas?" Firreon asked eagerly, pulling up his horse alongside the prince's and interrupting his conversation with Vetilien. "In case you are interested, the game has been excellent in these parts ever since the War ended. What say you and I go on a big hunting trip right after you have settled? First thing!"  
  
From where she rode in-between the two he-elves, Vetilien rolled her eyes and sighed. "He comes home from a war, and the first thing you want him to do when he gets home is pick up his bow again?" she pointed out. "Honestly, Firreon, do you not think he needs a break from that sort of action?"  
  
"Well, my Lady, contrary to the popular belief of fair, delicate damsels such as yourself, battles and hunts ARE two very different things, you know." Firreon responded with a wry grin. "Perhaps if you are able to take some time off your sessions of endless feminine primping one day, I could educate you a bit on their dissimilarities."  
  
At this jest, the maiden turned beet red. "I am well aware of the differences between those two things, thank you very much! All I am saying is Legolas deserves to rest, and not have you dragging him off on yet another one of your wild escapades where one of you is bound to get hurt one way or the other!" she huffed. "And for your information, I do not primp!"  
  
Firreon chuckled and waggled a finger at the elf as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Mind your manners, young maiden!" he chided, throwing her a look of mock horror. "There is royalty present!"  
  
Legolas burst out laughing as he noted the effects of Firreon's teasing on poor Vetilien's expression. If there was one thing he missed most about being away from home for so long, it was the constant bickering of his two extremely opposite friends. He shook his head and sighed in contentment. It definitely was good to be home.  
  
"So what do you say, your Highness?" Firreon asked again, turning his attention from the dagger looks Vetilien was throwing him and back to his best friend. "Do you feel up for a hunting trip, or are you still shamefully too exhausted from the pressures of being a newly-renowned hero?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "A good hunt does sound wonderful, my friend." he admitted. "But I am inclined to agree with Vetilien this time. I think the best thing for me to do now is to lay low first during my few days back. After all that has gone on in my life for the past months, a period of solitude and reflection may just be what I need."  
  
"But do not worry!" he added quickly upon noticing the disappointment on Firreon's face. "The moment I am done with my time of retreat, I shall go and take you up on that invitation. Just give me a few days."  
  
Firreon then grinned and nodded. "All right, I shall agree to wait." he relented. "For as long as you promise not to stand me up for another one of Vetilien's silly picnics or anything. . . OW! That was most unbecoming, madam!"  
  
Legolas laughed as Firreon rubbed the sore spot on his arm where Vetilien had smacked him with her horse's reins.  
  
Yes, it definitely was good to be back.  
  
* * *  
  
A soft, pleasantly pine-scented wind tousled Legolas's blond hair slightly as he took his stroll that evening around the forest gardens located just outside his father's carven fortress. Only a year ago, a late night stroll outdoors would have been far too dangerous for a Woodland elf to do alone in these parts, but after the cleansing of Mirkwood by King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn, Mirkwood was now much safer and more peaceful than it had ever been in many centuries.  
  
Legolas smiled, the happiness in his heart causing his sapphire eyes to shine brightly in the darkness. Mirkwood may not be as beautiful as the other Elven realms he had visited over his past journeys were, but there truly was no place like home. Here, it was always easy to find peace and contentment.  
  
Just then, a deep bark sounded from behind him, and the young prince whirled around to gaze at the large hound with golden-white fur sniffing playfully at his heels. With a soft chuckle, he crouched down and affectionately patted his faithful hunting dog's head.  
  
"Oio naa elealla alasse' (Ever is thy sight a joy), Rinfalath." he told the gentle beast, then laughed as the hound proceeded to lick his face in lively response. "I bet you are as eager to go on a hunting trip with me as Firreon is."  
  
He gave the dog's head one last stroke before rising back up to his feet. "All in good time, my friend. I promise we shall go as soon as I am ready." he said softly. "As of now, perhaps you would just like to accompany me on my walk."  
  
As Legolas straightened up, Rinfalath let out an excited bark and circled his master's legs once, then stood before him, wagging his hairy tail vigorously as he looked up at the elf through gleaming brown eyes. Legolas took one glance into the hound's intelligent eyes and knew at once what he wanted him to do. But before he could open his mouth to speak again, the dog dashed off.  
  
"Rinfalath, wait!" Legolas called out, but the hound had already vanished into the trees, barking to let his master know where to follow. Puzzled but at the same time curious as to where Rinfalath wanted to lead him, the elf broke into a sprint after him.  
  
Though Legolas was nearly as swift-footed as his hound, he had quite some difficulty in keeping up with the pace this time. Rinfalath was obviously very eager to show him something, something which certainly could not be so ordinary as game. Deeper the woods and further from the royal grounds did they run in a seemingly aimless direction, until Legolas had to doubt whether his canine friend was truly leading him someplace or was simply playing around.  
  
The blind chase finally ended when Rinfalath came to a sudden stop at a forest clearing. Legolas halted right behind him, and took a moment to catch his breath before surveying the surroundings he had been led into. Since they had gone a considerable distance into the deeper, more isolated areas of the woods, their surroundings had grown quite dark, deathly quiet, and eerie-looking  
  
The elf frowned and gazed around him uneasily, warrior reflexes kicking in. His hands were poised alertly at his sides, ready to reach for the blades sheathed at his back in case the need suddenly arose. It was not in his nature to trust in the shadows of this forest. Mirkwood may have improved over the past months, but he knew it could still not be completely safe.  
  
Suddenly, his keen eyes caught sight of movement in the line of trees straight ahead. At the same time, Rinfalath leapt forward from where he originally stood still and watchful at his master's side, and bolted towards the same direction that had caught Legolas' attention.  
  
Instinctively, Legolas pursued, drawing one knife in his apprehension. In a matter of seconds he reached the trees, and his senses finally perceived the target Rinfalath had been trying to direct him to all along.  
  
A soft laugh drifted from the figure that bent over beside the hound, stroking his head as he wagged his tail in pleasure. The knife Legolas held in his hand fell to the ground with a dull thud. His breath became trapped in his throat as he suddenly froze in place from recognition.  
  
He knew that voice.  
  
The stranger rose to stand fully before him, a few feet away from his reach. From the soft glow she radiated with her presence, he could distinguish soft raven hair, milky white skin, and graceful curves of a delicately elegant body. In spite of the growing clarity of this vision, he could not, and would not move, too afraid that the beautiful image might fade away before he was ready.  
  
She smiled at him and held out her hand. As though drawn to action by a life of its own, Legolas' arm raised up to stretch across the space between them, allowing his fingers to brush against hers. Upon feeling her touch, tears of disbelief and anxiety began to run from his eyes.  
  
"Armir?" he whispered at last, hardly daring to speak in his tremendous fear of being wrong.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I have missed you, Legolas." she said softly.  
  
Immediately he closed the distance separating them and pulled her into his arms. His whole body trembled as he wept into her hair, holding her tightly against him in his embrace, determined to never let her go. When he finally found in himself the ability to pull away slightly, he took her face in his hands and just stared at the sight his heart had been aching to see for so long.  
  
"How can this be?" he managed to say, still unable to believe this was actually real.  
  
His beloved simply smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. As Legolas slid his arms down to her waist she tilted her head and kissed his lips lightly. Spurred by the feeling of her soft mouth against his, Legolas welcomed the kiss and returned it with a passion he never thought he would be able to feel again.  
  
Then suddenly, a deep, strange voice, one that sounded far-away but forceful at the same time, called out and interrupted them. Though Legolas was unable to make out what the voice was even saying, it seemed to have a big effect on Armir. She immediately pulled away from their kiss with a small gasp, then turned her head to stare at something over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked in concern, noticing the upset look that had suddenly overcome the fairness of her face. He turned to gaze in the same direction she was staring and caught sight of two figures standing in the distance. Despite the fact that he could not see them well enough to recognize them, he could perceive the radiance they cast in the darkness around them, so he knew they were benevolent. But who were they and what were they doing here? What relation did they have with Armir?  
  
"Amin anta kelaya. (I must leave.)"  
  
Upon hearing this sad whisper, Legolas' head snapped back to his lover, and he stared at her in horrified panic.  
  
"N'uma (No)!" he cried out, sliding his arms further around her and holding her to him protectively.  
  
But Armir only looked at him through eyes filling with tears as she shook her head. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.)" she whispered, raising a hand to touch his face lovingly. "Namaarie (Farewell)."  
  
All of a sudden, before Legolas could prevent her or even realize what was happening, she vanished from his arms. He found himself instead standing face to face with yet a different woman. She was beautiful beyond description, with ebony hair that fell in waves around a lovely face and warm hazel eyes that were bright with wisdom and kindness yet filled with a deep and unknown sorrow.  
  
The woman smiled at the astounded elf prince and began to speak, her melodious voice gentle but stern and authoritative.  
  
"Lle amin he? (Do you love her)?"  
  
Legolas swallowed heard and successfully mustered up enough courage to give his sure response. "Yassen ilya cormamin.(With all my heart.)" he said unfalteringly.  
  
"San' tula elea he. (Then come see her.)" the woman told him slowly and firmly.  
  
And before Legolas could say another word, she vanished from his side just as Armir had. Then suddenly he caught a glimpse of his lover standing across the clearing, her hand upon the arm of a tall, handsome man with long golden hair and piercing eyes of silver. He saw the mysterious stranger bend over to whisper something to Armir, causing her to tear her gaze from Legolas and allow herself to be led away back into the darkness.  
  
"Armir, no!" Legolas shouted, then began to sprint forward as he regained the power in his legs. But he was too late. By the time he had reached the spot where they had stood Armir was already gone without a trace, with only the shadows left behind to remind him of his loss.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sat up abruptly with a gasp. It took him a long moment before he realized that he was in his bedroom, back at his father's underground palace. That episode in the woods . . . his meeting Armir-- it had all been just a dream.  
  
Similar to the other dreams he had been having for the past few nights ever since he came home.  
  
The elf sighed with weariness and, to some extent, relief. He threw aside the silken sheets that covered his legs and pulled on his trousers before sliding out of bed. It was nearly midnight, but he knew that his father was still awake attending to his kingdom's affairs. He needed to speak with him right away, and ask for permission to leave Mirkwood once again, as soon as possible.  
  
Because now, the prince finally knew for certain what it was that he had to do.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rivendell?" Thranduil repeated, staring with puzzlement at the younger elf standing before his writing desk. "But you just got back!"  
  
Legolas hung his head. "I know Father, and I am sorry." he replied softly. "But this is unfinished business that needs to be taken care of right away, otherwise I would never be able to enjoy any real peace of mind."  
  
There was a moment of silence in the royal study, and Legolas braced himself for his father's imminent barrage of questions. Though several days had already passed since their reunion at Gondor, he had never taken the time to tell the King about Armir and the love he had shared with her. It was simply a story he was not willing to recall or even think about. At least, not until now, when he was at last being forced to deal with the issue all over again.  
  
However, what the King had to say next caught Legolas completely by surprise.  
  
"This is about Elladan's daughter, is it not?"  
  
Thranduil smiled in amusement as his son stared back at him through wide eyes filled with astonishment. "You need not look so shocked, Legolas." he told him gently. "Lord Elrond told me all about it himself, of how you fell in love with his granddaughter, but then lost her in battle with the Uruks."  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I assumed you were not ready to speak to me about it yourself, so I said nothing." he explained. "I understand, Legolas. It is indeed a difficult thing to recollect memories of lost loves. But I wish for you to know that as a father who cares for you very much, you can speak to me about anything you wish to, at any time. All right?"  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled weakly, but could say nothing due to the hardening lump in his throat.  
  
"So . . ." Thranduil went on, rising from his chair and coming to the front of his desk to stand beside his son. "Allow me to get this straight. You wish now to go to Rivendell . . . to visit Lady Armir's grave?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Thranduil frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose it is not in my place to interfere with such a decision, but . . . are you sure that is something you really want?" he asked, the concern transparent in his voice. "Is it not too soon? Have you had sufficient time to grieve?"  
  
Legolas lowered his head to hide the shadows of pain in his eyes. "I have no choice." he murmured at last.  
  
Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It is difficult to explain, Ada." he said slowly. "All I know is, I must see her. At least one last time, in order to place some closure, to bring peace to my soul, and perhaps hers as well."  
  
"All right." Thranduil sighed. "You know I will never deny you my consent for something as obviously important as this." He walked back behind his desk and rang the bell he used to summon his retainers. "I shall have an escort assembled for you and have the servants prepare all the provisions you may need."  
  
Legolas smiled gratefully and took the king's hand, touching it to his forehead as a gesture of respect. "Thank you, Father."  
  
Thranduil returned his son's smile with one that was filled with concern and sympathy. "I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for, Legolas." he told him gently.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes. I hope so too." he whispered.  
  
With that, the elf-prince bowed low to the king and exited the study, making his way back to his room to do his own packing for the journey.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fine day for a ride, is it not, your Highness?"  
  
Legolas looked up from the bridle he had been adjusting to find the perpetually cheerful face of Firreon staring at him from over Arod's withers. His friend was leading his own horse, Geriand, by the reins and had his bow and quiver strapped on his back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the prince asked the young captain of the royal guard.  
  
Firreon grinned from ear to ear. "What else does it look like?" he told him. "I am going with you! Your father figured you needed to be accompanied by someone who can make sure you got home in one piece."  
  
Legolas smiled. "That would be splendid indeed, my friend." he responded. "But then will I not be stealing you away from more important duties?"  
  
Firreon waved his hand carelessly. "The sentries can survive without me." he assured him. "There has not been a single orc attack in Mirkwood for over a month now."  
  
He chuckled as he mounted his horse. "Besides, this is obviously more important. Someone has to watch your back and make sure that pretty face of yours comes to no harm. We cannot disappoint the lovely ladies of Mirkwood, now can we?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and laughed. "No, I guess not." he retorted. "But do you not think your absence is going to turn out to be an even bigger disappointment for them?"  
  
"Unfortunately, it is of popular belief that my manly charms are of no comparison to yours, my friend." Firreon joked back. "They shall be too busy bemoaning your absence to even notice mine."  
  
"Excuse me, my lords."  
  
Legolas turned around to face the owner of the soft, timid voice. It was a young she-elf with soft chestnut hair, shining hazel eyes, and one of the sweetest smiles ever to be seen in the Woodland Realm.  
  
"Quel amrun (Good morning), Cithia!" the prince said with a courteous bow for the pretty handmaiden. "Might I say you are looking very lovely this morning?"  
  
She blushed at this friendly gesture coming from a royal and therefore higher ranking elf, and bowed her own head. She held out to him a hefty satchel filled with rations. "This is your share of the provisions for the trip, my prince." she said softly.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas told her with a smile, accepting the bag and proceeding to fasten it to Arod's saddle along with his other belongings. As he did so, he saw at the corner of his eye Firreon staring quite dumbly at the pretty maiden with a queer but all too familiar gleam in his eyes. For a brief moment, Cithia raised her shy gaze from the ground to steal a glance in Firreon's direction. The instant their gazes met, Cithia blushed even harder and quickly looked away.  
  
She faced Legolas once again and curtsied. "Have a safe journey, your Highness." she murmured. "We shall be praying and looking forward to your speedy return."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, my Lady." he managed to say, before the timid maiden rushed off back to the palace entrance.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Legolas chuckled lightly and turned back to Firreon. "Why did I get the feeling that though she was looking at me, the one she really wanted to speak with was you?" he joked.  
  
Then, realizing that Firreon was not listening to him but was instead still gaping after the beautiful Cithia's retreating back, Legolas nudged his arm forcefully. When his friend finally looked at him with a start, Legolas laughed again.  
  
"So how fares things with her?' he asked. "Has anything improved even in the slightest while I was gone?"  
  
Firreon sighed and shook his head rather despondently. "Nay, I am afraid we are getting nowhere, as usual. She still refuses to even have a word with me." he answered glumly. "Tell me the truth, Legolas. What is wrong with me? Am I that undesirable that I should scare her away every time I come near her?"  
  
Legolas patted his back. "Certainly not, my friend." he assured him. "If there is one thing I know about Cithia, it is that she is the shyest elf in the entire kingdom, and thus is also the most difficult to approach. The fault is unquestionably not yours."  
  
Just then, one of the Elven soldiers who were part of Legolas' chosen escort approached them. "We are all packed, assembled, and ready to set out, your Highness." he said with respectful bow of his head. "At your command."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Very well." he said with authority in his tone. "We will leave now, in that case. I shall take lead."  
  
As the soldier left to pass the word to the other members of their party, the elf-prince mounted his horse, and Firreon followed suit.  
  
"Come." Legolas told his friend with a smile, as he took up Arod's reins. "You can tell me all about your problems of the heart as we go. We have yet a long ride ahead of us."  
  
* * *  
  
That night, the moon shone down brightly on the traveling elves of Mirkwood as they made camp, having already crossed nearly half the distance that separated King Thranduil's kingdom from that of Lord Elrond. As they sat by the fire, Legolas and Firreon carried on with the private conversation they had been having since they began their journey that morning.  
  
"Cithia is just shy, Firreon." Legolas said, somewhat exasperated at his having to repeat this one simple fact for the hundredth time to his stubbornly dubious friend. "It is the only obstacle you have to overcome, and that takes time and patience."  
  
Firreon sighed. "Her timidity is what I cannot understand." he grumbled, using the dagger he was toying with to draw circles on the ground. "What has she to be bashful about? She is so beautiful and sweet and kind, and perfect. If anyone is to feel insecure about his worthiness it should be I!"  
  
Legolas could only smile and shake his head. "Well, you are the captain of the royal guard and a renowned hero of war, both honorable titles which command respect." he pointed out. "Perhaps she is a little intimidated by your high rank."  
  
"What?" Firreon sputtered. "That is ridiculous! I have never made a big deal out of any of those achievements, so why must she be bothered by them?" He crossed his arms over his chest grumpily. "Besides, what about you?!"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You are a Prince of Mirkwood, not to mention a great hero of Middle Earth-- immensely more distinguished than I will ever be!" Firreon exclaimed. "Why then is she not as unsettled by you as she is by me?"  
  
Legolas grinned. "Well, I cannot be entirely sure, but I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I have known her since she was born." he said wryly. "She practically grew up in the palace as my sister!"  
  
Firreon groaned and threw up his hands in defeat. "I can live to be twice my age of three thousand years, and still I will never understand she- elves." he mumbled. "They are the most peculiar of Eru's creations, if my opinion were to be asked."  
  
"Aye." Legolas agreed with a melancholy sigh of his own. "They are puzzling creatures all right, but undoubtedly as beautiful and wonderful as they are difficult to figure out."  
  
There then came a moment of silence between them as they both stared into the flames of the campfire, lost in their own thoughts of the maidens for whom their hearts yearned.  
  
It was Firreon who spoke up to break the hush, somewhat squirming with uneasiness as though he was not quite sure of what to say.  
  
"Legolas . . ." he began uncomfortably, poking the ground with his dagger and staring directly at the ground to avoid looking at his friend. "Your father warned me specifically not to ask you about this, because he thought it would upset you. But . . . forgive me. I just cannot help my curiosity and concern for you any longer." His voice trailed off, and he raised his eyes slightly to check on the prince's reaction to his words.  
  
Legolas placed a reassuring hand on Firreon's shoulder. "It's all right, Mellonamin." he told him gently and sincerely. "We have been friends far too long for me to be keeping any secrets from you. Anything you may wish to know, you need only ask."  
  
"All right." Firreon took a deep breath before blurting out his inquiry in a nervous rush. "I would just like to ask. This maiden we are going to visit in Rivendell . . . who is she?"  
  
Legolas merely smiled, having already anticipated this personal question. He leaned back against the tree under which he sat, and allowed his gaze to drift back pensively to the dancing flames of the fire.  
  
"She is Lord Elrond's granddaughter. A princess of Rivendell, and a companion of ours in the Fellowship." he said at last, his voice soft and wistful. "She was most beautiful creature to ever grace the lands of this mortal world, and is the only love I would ever know and hold in my heart for my entire life."  
  
At last he managed to look up and face Firreon, smiling in order to ease the worry he knew his friend was feeling for him. He then uttered the words he knew they both needed to hear them say out loud.  
  
"And I am going to visit her in Rivendell simply . . . to say goodbye."  
  
* * *  
  
Upon dismounting Arod, Legolas turned to gaze at his surroundings with a fond smile creeping across his face. On the third evening of their journey from Mirkwood, they had finally arrived at their destination, and the young elf's heart rejoiced to feast his eyes on the place he had strangely begun to see also as a second home. Rivendell seemed even more beautiful now than it had been when he last visited. Obviously, like the Woodland Realm, Lord Elrond's fair kingdom was benefiting much from the fall of the Enemy and his dark influence.  
  
"So this is the famed Rivendell . . ."  
  
Legolas faced Firreon, who had come to stand beside him, then chuckled at the look of wonder on his friend's face. "Yes, it is." he said with fond pride in his tone.  
  
Firreon shook his head, eyes dancing with delight. "It is a magnificent place." he murmured. "It gives justice to the many rumors I have heard of its beauty."  
  
"Vendui (Greetings), Legolas Thranduillion."  
  
At the sound of the welcoming voice, the prince of Mirkwood spun around. He caught sight of a group of Rivendell elves approaching their party of woodland elves, led by a tall, exceedingly handsome he-elf with bright golden hair and an air of nobility and wisdom about him.  
  
Legolas immediately bowed his head and touched his hand to his chest in greeting. "Mae govannen (Well met), Glorfindel." he responded. "Tis wonderful to see you again."  
  
The older elf smiled at the prince as they came to stand before each other. "Indeed. How good of you to visit us once more." he said sincerely. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?"  
  
"A delayed acceptance to an invitation from Master Elrond." Legolas replied simply. "Would you kindly inform him that we have arrived?"  
  
"It has already been done, my friend." Glorfindel assured him. "He should be on his way here as we speak."  
  
"No. I am here now."  
  
At once, everyone in their group turned to the sound of this authoritative voice, and sure enough beheld the sight of the great elf lord walking towards them. As all the elves bowed before him, the Lord of Imladris gave them a warm smile of greeting.  
  
"Welcome, Legolas, and the rest of our Sindarin brothers." he said kindly. "We are certainly pleased to have to here as our guests." He spoke these words meant for the whole Woodland Realm delegation, yet the knowing smile and gaze he fixated on their prince was obviously for him alone.  
  
Legolas returned the smile and bowed his head humbly. "Thank you, my Lord" he said softly. "Pardon our coming here just like this, with no prior word or warning. I hope you will forgive any disturbance or inconvenience we may cause you."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Not at all." he told him firmly. "I have actually been expecting you for some days now."  
  
Legolas raised his head back up to look at the elder elf with questioning surprise, but Elrond simply smiled again and nodded towards Glorfindel and his group of retainers.  
  
"My people will show your companions to the House and help them get settled." he said, and at once Glorfindel stepped forward to begin fulfilling this instruction. He then placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and began to steer him away from the rest of the group before any protests could be made.  
  
"In the meantime, my son, you will come with me." he said gently. "I believe it is time you are taken to the person you have come all the way here just to see."  
  
* * *  
  
"I am glad you came, Legolas." Elrond said to the elf walking beside him, as they made their way towards the forests bordering the outer grounds of the Last Homely House. "Something in my heart told me that you would turn up sooner or later. I am just glad you did not choose to wait for too long before doing so."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I have missed her." he admitted quietly as an answer. "And the dreams that have been haunting my sleep have not made the longing easier to bear."  
  
Elrond turned to him with curiosity on his wise face. "Dreams?" he repeated. "What dreams?"  
  
The elf-prince took a deep breath before launching into his explanations. "Every night since I came home to Mirkwood I would see Armir in my sleep." he said softly. "So clear and yet so distant would the visions of her seem, almost as if they were real. I would take her in my arms and for a moment it would seem as though we were reunited once more, in perfect happiness."  
  
His brow creased and his expression darkened as he went on. "But each time, the same outcome would follow. We would be interrupted by the arrival of two strangers, a man and a woman. The man would call Armir and take her away from my sight and reach, and the woman would come speak to me. She would always tell me the same thing. To come to Rivendell, and visit Armir. Then the dream would end and I would wake."  
  
Upon finishing this story, Legolas turned back to face Lord Elrond. "Might you be able to tell me what this dream means, my Lord?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Elrond smiled and shook his head. "I do not believe I am the one who can or should tell you." he replied wisely. "You followed as your dream instructed and have come to Rivendell. I believe that your presence alone will be able to give you the answers you seek."  
  
As he said this, he stopped in his tracks and gestured behind Legolas. The prince turned to gaze what the Lord was pointing at --- a weathered path that led into the small forest.  
  
"Follow that trail, and it will bring you straight to the shrine where she rests." Elrond instructed. "I shall leave you be and let you go on your own, for I understand that privacy is necessary in this sort of visit. No one will disturb you, and you can stay for as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord." Legolas said, bowing his head.  
  
Elrond merely smiled, and said nothing even as he turned and walked back in the direction from where they had come, leaving Legolas to continue down the path all by himself.  
  
It did not take him long before he reached the end of his march down the trail. Anticipation and nervousness quickened his step, and brought him to the sight of a beautiful shrine set up in the middle of the forest clearing. The shrine consisted of a large, white, open tent filled with flowers of every kind and color, obviously offerings for the person lying on the luxurious elevated bed situated at the center of the tent.  
  
Legolas' heart began to pound heavily as he approached in trance, drawn involuntarily towards the lovely figure resting in the shrine. No tears came to his eyes even as the sight of her came nearer and clearer to him. No sadness crushed his spirit as he moved close enough to behold the vision of her immaculately fair face. As he came to stand beside the bed, he was filled instead with a strange contentment and peace. It was as though he had finally come home, had found the place where he truly belonged.  
  
He knelt at her side where she lay still and lifeless, and with a shaking hand took hers. She was so beautiful, as she had always been since the day he first saw her. Not a thing in her seems to have changed; even the smile on her sweet lips could not be stolen by her death.  
  
And so there by his lover's bed did the elf-prince stay, never shifting his worshipful eyes from the sight of her. The moon rose high in the sky as hours passed by, and still he refused to leave or even move an inch. He was determined not to lose her again, not when he had finally found his way back to her side.  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of melodious laughter reached Legolas' keen ears, and at once he lifted his head to alertly scan the surroundings for its source. That was when he realized that he was walking amidst the tall trees of a magnificent, lush garden. A mild breeze blew all around him, caressing his cheeks while filling his nostrils with the scent of thousands of flowers and other smells of nature. Bright starlight and moonlight shone from a cloudless sky overhead, casting a glow of silvery radiance around every corner of the unmistakable paradise.  
  
The mysterious laughter sounded again, sounding nearer this time, and Legolas wasted no time in tracking it down. A brief sprint led him past more trees till at last he stumbled into a glade through which ran a small stream.  
  
There, he saw two beautiful maidens sitting by the stream, giggling as they dipped their feet into the rushing waters and chatted. Both with long raven hair, creamy skin, and mesmerizing smiles, they appeared almost identical to each other, except that one somehow seemed to be younger than the other, and somewhat more beautiful to Legolas' eyes .  
  
After a few moments of silent staring, Legolas felt his heart stand still as he eventually came to a recognition of these two women.  
  
It was Armir and . . . her mother. Nurréien, the wife of Elladan.  
  
Overcome with excitement, Legolas stepped forward at once, ready to approach the two maidens and make sure they were not mere visions haunting his imagination. However, he was held back by a gentle hand that suddenly took him by the shoulder.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He whirled around at once and found himself face to face with yet another maiden, whose radiant face Legolas recognized immediately. It was the mysterious woman from his dreams.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded, his frustration and uncertainty causing him to speak in a manner that was uncharacteristically hostile.  
  
The woman smiled gently at him, apparently unruffled by his unfriendly tone. "I believe, by your people, I am called Nienna." she answered softly.  
  
Upon hearing this, Legolas stared at her in shock, rendered speechless by the realization, horror, and shame that struck him one after the other. As soon as he regained himself he fell to his knees before the Valie (Queen of the Valar).  
  
"Forgive me, my Lady." he whispered in embarrassment. "I did not know . . ."  
  
But Nienna simply smiled and reached down to touch the elf's face. With a gentle hand she lifted his chin, causing to look back up at her.  
  
"There is no need for that, Legolas." she told him kindly. "You heeded my call, and have come as I had asked. Thus you are here as my guest, so there is no need for you to be afraid. Now please, rise."  
  
"Y-your guest?" Legolas stammered as he slowly got back up on his feet. "I do not think I understand."  
  
Nienna gazed at him directly as she spoke, her beautiful eyes shining with wisdom and compassion. "I know of your suffering, young one." she murmured. "I know you have been missing her very much, and I thought it may help your heart find peace if I were to bring you here and show you this."  
  
She lifted a graceful hand and gestured towards the two maidens still sitting by the stream. Legolas followed her motion and rested his stare back on Armir's smiling face.  
  
"I wanted you to see for yourself, Legolas, that Armir is safe and happy here with us." Nienna continued softly, as they both watched the object of their conversation laughing in the company of her mother. "Now she has her mother, as well as many other friends who love her dearly. I can assure you that she will be well cared for here in Valinor."  
  
Legolas felt a strange feeling stir his heart as he observed his beloved's radiant face. He had never seen her look so joyful, so carefree and full of life. Who would not be, in a beautiful place such as this? He knew he should in turn be happy for her, pleased that she was able to reach a sanctuary where nothing could ever hurt her or make her unhappy ever again. But, somehow, he knew that gladness was not the emotion he could feel growing in his chest.  
  
Just then, out of no where appeared a tall, golden haired stranger who began making his way towards the mother and daughter. Legolas recognized him instantly as the same man who had appeared in his dreams to take Armir away. Upon seeing this new arrival approach, Armir immediately got up and ran over to meet him, the elated smile growing brighter on her face. Legolas watched as the handsome man in turn greeted her with a loving kiss on her forehead.  
  
"As you can see, Armir has won the love and affection of my brother, Irmo, Master of Dreams and Visions and Lord of Lorien." he overheard Nienna explain with a smile. "She has become his favorite, and he will do anything in his power to make sure she is given everything her heart desires."  
  
"Then I realize what it is you want me to do." Legolas whispered. He turned his gaze back to the Vala, though could not manage to directly meet her eyes. "You have brought me here, and shown me all this, because it is time for me to let Armir go. You want me to forget about her, and truly move on."  
  
Nienna touched his shoulder gently. "Loss of a loved one is not dealt with in forgetting." she told him quietly. "But in the preservation of memories in your heart, and the hope and faith that one day, you will see each other again."  
  
Legolas nodded, but ducked his head to shamefully hide from her the tears that were uncontrollably filling his eyes.  
  
"Legolas," Nienna went on, resting her hand on his chin and tilting it back up. "What if I were to tell you that I am willing to give you a choice?"  
  
The elf-prince's brow creased as he stared back at the Vala questioningly. "What choice?"  
  
"I can make it so that she will be returned to you." Nienna said seriously. "You need only say the word, and my brother Mandos will send her spirit back to Middle Earth. The two of you can be together again, if it is really your wish to have her back."  
  
Disbelief filled Legolas' expression. "You mean this?"  
  
Nienna smiled. "Of course." she replied. "Love and mercy knows boundaries, young one." She paused and diverted her gaze back to Armir. "The only question now is, what is it that you really want?"  
  
At this, Legolas fell silent as he also turned his head back to look at Armir. What DID he really want? To take her away from her mother again? To bring her out of this beautiful haven of peace and bliss? To force her to come back to Middle Earth with him, where she can be subjected to pain and sadness all over again? Will he ever be able to make her as happy as she looked now?  
  
"No." Legolas finally whispered. He lowered his gaze with a sigh, then closed his eyes momentarily before facing Nienna with a sad smile. "I do not wish for Armir to leave this place. Here she has found true happiness, and I will not be the one to take it away." He took a deep breath. "I want her to remain happy, even if it means having to let her go."  
  
A radiant smile spread across the Valie's beautiful face upon hearing these words. Leaning over she planted a kiss on Legolas' forehead before speaking again.  
  
"So be it."  
  
* * *  
  
The night was already beginning to fade into dawn when Legolas came out of his slumber, the memory of his dream still fresh in his mind. He lifted his head up slowly from where it had rested on Armir's bed, where he had fallen asleep in his vigil. He then stared down at the sweet face still in peaceful rest before him.  
  
In spite of the rekindled grief wrenching his heart, Legolas smiled faintly and tenderly stroked Armir's soft cheek. Then, leaning close, he laid one last kiss on her motionless lips.  
  
"Namaarie, Armir." he murmured as he drew away. A glistening tear slid down his cheek. "I will see you again. Someday."  
  
He then forced himself on this feet, and turned away from the sight of her before his strength to walk away failed him. His steps were quick and desperate, as he was determined to do the right thing, which he now realized was to leave her. Armir was no longer his to hold onto.  
  
The elf's distressed retreat was impeded, however, by a voice that suddenly called to him. It was a voice that spoke with such authority and beauty that he had no choice but to heed it instantly.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The elf-prince spun back around to behold the vision of a radiantly beautiful woman clad in raiment that cannot be mistaken to be of earthly origin. It was Nienna, shining gloriously in a splendor that Legolas had never laid eyes on his whole life, and therefore struck him with an awe that made him freeze in wonder.  
  
From where she stood beside Armir's bed, Nienna smiled at the amazed elf and spoke to him.  
  
"Will you so readily leave without the one you came to Imladris for?"  
  
With these words, the Vala reached down and took Armir's lifeless hand. Almost at once, the unmoving body of the Rivendell princess stirred. Legolas felt every part of his body become completely still as Armir slowly sat up to stand beside Nienna.  
  
A look of confusion remained on her face for a few moments, but when she turned and saw Legolas standing there, a wide smile burst across her face, lighting up the vibrancy of her blue eyes. Immediately she began to run out of the shine towards him.  
  
Only when Armir threw his arms around his neck did Legolas break out of shocked trance. As he sensed the warmth of her soft body pressed against hers, heard her weep, and felt her tears of joy fall from her eyes fall on his neck, his surprise faded to transform into an intense happiness that felt like it would burst his heart open. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his sobs joining hers.  
  
"Tell me this is not another dream!" he begged, holding onto Armir tightly in fear of her being taken away again.  
  
Armir smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "No, this is not, my love." she whispered. "This time, it is real. And it is for good."  
  
"But . . . how?" Legolas choked out. He took her face into his hands and gazed down at her desperately. "I thought you were lost to me forever."  
  
"I almost was." Armir said softly. "But then, someone has been praying that I find true happiness, and the Valar decided to grant his wish."  
  
Legolas stared at the white flower she pressed into his hand, and as memories of the past months flooded back to him, he finally understood what the Valar's plans for him and Armir had been all along.  
  
"You were wrong, Legolas."  
  
The prince turned to where Nienna had suddenly come to stand beside them. "Armir's true happiness did not lie in the gardens of Lorien in Valinor, but with you, the one she loves." she told him gently. "This is where she wants to be, and is where she belongs."  
  
"We were merely testing your devotion for her." she continued. "And it pleases me to say that it is indeed stronger and more sincere than any we have ever seen between two elves. Just as Armir sacrificed her life to save yours, you were willing to give up your own happiness to preserve hers, and there is no love greater than that. "  
  
The Vala then gazed at the two lovers and smiled. "You have indeed been blessed, my children." she told them softly. "The Powers are pleased to give you this second chance to live free and start a new life together, one that will prosper till the end of time and serve as proof to all that, in love, any suffering or obstacle can be conquered."  
  
Having said this, she took Legolas' hand in her right and Armir's in her left. "May the grace of Eru keep you, Legolas and Armir." she said, bringing the two elves' hands together and joining them. "From this day forth your hearts and souls are bound, and forevermore will your devotion to one another endure, never to be touched by the darkness of death or evil ever again."  
  
Soon after this blessing was uttered, the early lights of dawn appeared in the sky, and as the sun's first rays rose to bring forth a new day, Legolas took his wife into his arms, sealing their eternal bond with true love's kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . CHAPTER 3 - REUNION  
  
Oh, I bet there are going to be a LOT of reactions to THIS ending! Hehehe . . .  
  
See you next time, and hopefully it won't be too long from now! ;p Thanks for your time! Take care, all! 


	3. Reunion

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, old and new! I beg you to continue your kind support for this poor author who is desperately struggling against writer's block. It's as simple as this: if you like the story and want it to continue (or get faster updates), you gotta review, people! Hehehehe . . .  
  
Sorry, once again, I fail to give individual messages. I promise I will try harder to do so in the next chapter, since so many of you have been so loyal and just terrific!  
  
PS. A very belated Thanksgiving to all the Americans there! ;p Hope it was fun!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
A LOVE THAT BINDS  
  
Chapter Three - REUNION  
  
The keen grey eyes of Elrond Half-elven narrowed slightly as he stepped out into one of the great balconies facing the front yard of his residence, the Last Homely House. A fair dawn had just entered the skies, and slowly the gardens and forestry that surrounded his abode were awakening for the start of the new day.  
  
A small trace of sadness crossed the elf-lord's face as he stared quietly out into the vast lands that comprised his fine manor. Ever since the War of the Ring ended and Sauron was thrown from power for good, there was much cause for rejoicing and celebration in all of Middle Earth. Many people believed the coming new age was going to be a most glorious era, full of promises of peace and prosperity for all.  
  
But Elrond knew that this promise was only to be enjoyed mostly by the race of man. The time of the elves was fading. For most of his kin, Middle Earth could no longer offer much for the contentment of their immortal spirits. It was time to move on to the place where they really, and had always belonged.  
  
A sigh escaped Elrond's mouth as these thoughts came back to him. It was not going to be quite such a difficult thing for him to leave this land behind. There seemed to be nothing left for him to hold onto anyway. His wife and two sons had been lost to him centuries ago. Arwen had already left to start a new life of her own- a mortal one that. And Armir, the little granddaughter he had thought would be staying by side for many more years as his constant source of joy, was also taken away too soon.  
  
For the first time in his life, Lord Elrond knew what it was like to feel truly lonely.  
  
He turned away from the balcony view and stepped back into the house, his mind wandering off to other concerns as he made his way downstairs. He wondered what could have happened to Legolas and his visit to Armir. He had stayed up a great deal of the night waiting for the young prince to return, but ended up retiring without even hearing from him. He had supposed it would be best to give Legolas space and let him sort things out in his own time, thus he did not seek him out once after bringing him to the shrine. When he was ready, he would come to him.  
  
Deciding to go out to the guest house where they had taken in the Mirkwood party for their stay, Elrond walked towards the hall that led to the entrance doors of the house. However, just as he had stepped outdoors and was proceeding down the steps of the front portico, he caught sight of two figures coming up the path that led to the house. One of them was male- - tall and slender with golden hair. He held the hand of the smaller person walking beside him.  
  
Elrond froze in place. The second person was a maiden dressed in white, with long raven hair, sparkling blue eyes, and radiant smile that was focused on him as she came closer.  
  
"Minyaatar (Grandfather)!" she cried, before breaking to a run towards him.  
  
"Armir?" By the time he regained the ability to speak her name, the young elf had flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a desperate embrace.  
  
"I have missed you, Minyaatar!" Armir sobbed, as she buried her face against his chest. "I have missed you so much!"  
  
"Armir . . ." the word came out of his mouth again, his mind reeling with disbelief that transformed into sudden delight and realization. She was alive. His little Armir has been returned to him.  
  
Tears of joy slipped from Elrond's cheeks as he held his granddaughter to him, silently praising the Valar for giving them all this precious gift. He then lifted his eyes and caught sight of the other person he knew without whom this miracle would never have been possible.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." Elrond whispered, smiling gratefully at the young elf who had come to stand beside them.  
  
The Mirkwood prince merely shook his head and bowed slightly, returning his smile.  
  
"No. Thank YOU." he said softly, shining eyes filling with joyful tears as well.  
  
* * *  
  
"It was like waking up from a very long dream." Armir said slowly, her gaze growing distant as she recalled the days she had spent in Valinor. "I knew I was no longer in Middle Earth, but somehow, at the same time, it felt as though I had not really gone anywhere."  
  
An hour had passed since her reunion with her grandfather, and still somehow, to the young elf-maiden, the moments seemed to be flying by in a hazy blur. At present she, Elrond, and Legolas were having breakfast together in a private dining room. Armir smiled surreptitiously to herself as she picked up a piece of bread and gingerly took a bite from it. She could feel that she was hungry, a sensation which reminded her once again that this was not just another dream. She really was alive, and she was back in a world where she could be with her loved ones again.  
  
As she dabbed her mouth delicately on the table napkin, the princess shook her head and tilted her head thoughtfully to the side. "How long has it been since I . . . ?"  
  
Her voice trailed off as she cut herself short, realizing to what dreadful word her sentence was going. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, placing her attention back on her plate of food once again.  
  
Elrond reached out from where he sat across the table and squeezed her hand gently. "You have been at rest for a little over four months." he told her matter of factly. "It has not been very long."  
  
Armir sighed. "It felt like ages to me." she murmured. "Though there really was no concept of time in that place, my heart felt as though it longed for something. The gardens of Lorien were nothing short of paradise, but in spite of its peace and beauty, I could not be satisfied."  
  
"A spirit will always be restless when brought to a place where it does not really belong." Elrond said wisely. "Your longing simply meant that it was not yet your proper time to dwell in Valinor."  
  
"No." Armir agreed softly. "It was not."  
  
Her gaze wandered shyly in the direction of the he-elf sitting closely beside her and she smiled. "My place is here." she murmured. "This is where I am meant to be for now, and perhaps for many more years ahead."  
  
Legolas smiled back at her with deep love in his eyes, and from under the table he reached out to hold her hand, interlacing his fingers securely with hers. Apparently he was still too overcome with emotions at the recent turn of events to be able to say much, but the radiant expression shining from his face was more than enough to show Armir exactly how he felt.  
  
Not at all oblivious to the adoring stares the two lovers were giving each other, Elrond beamed knowingly. "This was all in the Valar's plan, then." he remarked. "Tis quite remarkable really, how the tides of fortune can change so unexpectedly. The future does not always come to pass as we expect it to; it all depends on the paths we choose to take, and how brave enough we are to follow them."  
  
"Yes." Legolas spoke up at last, finally turning his eyes from their constant worship of Armir. "It was a good thing Nienna sent me those dreams to help guide my actions, otherwise I may not have been convinced to do the right thing."  
  
"It was because I missed you so much." Armir explained tenderly. "I begged Lord Irmo to let me visit you in your dreams as you slept, and it was only when Nienna interceded in my behalf did he allow it. I did not realize then that she had plans of her own, and had been using the dreams to call you to me."  
  
"Well, it is clear that we owe her our eternal gratitude then." Legolas said with a smile. "And, of course, we must thank Master Elrond as well. He was the one who encouraged me to come to Rivendell, even before all the dreams started."  
  
At this, Armir turned to her grandfather, wonder and amusement sparkling in her eyes. "How can it be that you always know what the right thing to do is?" she asked with admiration in her voice. "You received no omens or visions, yet you knew not to have me placed in a tomb, and you knew that I needed for Legolas to come visit me. Your wisdom is indeed great and astonishing, my Lord."  
  
Elrond simply laughed. "I think you and Legolas will come to learn in time, " he said slowly. "That when you care for someone deeply and faithfully enough, you will somehow always know what is right for her or him. After all, is that not what love is truly about?"  
  
For a moment, Armir could do nothing but gaze with deep fondness at the elf whom she was certain loved her even as much as Legolas did. For so many years her grandfather had done all he could to be there for her, and now she saw that even during her brief respite in temporary death, he had continued to watch out for her well-being. For sure, nothing good in her life would have been made possible without him.  
  
Just as she was about to tell him exactly this however, they were interrupted by a sudden, heavy knocking on the doors. A heartbeat later the doors swung wide open, the caller obviously being much too excited to wait for Elrond to give him permission to enter. Into the room burst two he-elves who were completely opposites in appearance, save for the frantic looks which we presently on their fair faces.  
  
One elf was dark-haired, with kindly grey eyes and a solemn face, not a far cry from the looks of Elrond himself. He was dressed in luxurious formal robes commonly worn by the elder elf-lords, those who were usually members of the council of the Lord of Rivendell. The second elf seemed to be younger, and was significantly taller and of a heavier build. He had golden hair, piercing cobalt eyes, and the one of the most beautiful faces ever to be seen on a he-elf.  
  
Armir felt her heart leap the moment she recognized these familiar faces belonging to two people very dear to her heart. These elves, being her grandfather's closest comrades and advisers, had also taken great part in helping raise her as a child. They had been her teachers and mentors- Erestor and Glorfindel.  
  
But in their panic, neither of the two newcomers seemed to have noticed the presence of anyone else in the room aside from that of Lord Elrond.  
  
Glorfindel hastily stepped forward, his hefty frame practically trembling with distress. "My Lord!" he began anxiously. "We have just received the most terrible news that Armir's body has been . . ."  
  
He cut himself off short as his gaze eventually landed on the sight of the beautiful maiden who had risen from her chair to stand smiling happily before him. His jaw dropped open in utter astonishment.  
  
"By Eru . . ." he whispered, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"Valar bless us." Erestor muttered, just as stunned and frozen in place as Glorfindel was.  
  
Slightly amused by the unflattering gawking of two of the most prominent elves in Rivendell, Elrond rose from his seat to stand by his granddaughter.  
  
"Has been brought back to us." he finished Glorfindel's sentence. He placed his arm around Armir's shoulder, smiling down at her affectionately. "And is here to stay, I believe."  
  
"B-but . . ." Erestor spluttered, his shocked eyes still zeroed in incredulously at the resurrected princess. "H-how is this possible?"  
  
"It is a long tale that can wait till later to be told." Elrond replied with a careless wave of his hand. He shook his head, warm eyes twinkling. "Come now, do you plan to simply stand there and stare at her forever? Have you both nothing else to say to your young pupil?"  
  
At last, Glorfindel broke from his stupor and cut into the silence with his thunderous, delighted laughter. In two strides he had crossed the room as he rushed to get to the maiden, met halfway by her as she ran eagerly towards him. Two powerful hands seized her round the waist and he lifted her high into the air, just as easily as he used to do when she was just a child.  
  
"Praise the Valar! My little Tarien (Princess) has returned!" he cried joyfully, swinging her around as she shrieked in glee. "Oh, how I have missed you so much!"  
  
Armir beamed at her beloved teacher when he finally placed her back on the ground. Wrapping her arms around his muscular frame, she buried her face into his chest. "I have missed you too." she said, her voice muffled against his tunic.  
  
When they parted, Armir turned around to face her other surrogate father. Erestor beamed down at her with paternal affection in his eyes, unmistakably filled with glad tears. Unlike Glorfindel however, he could not seem to will a single word from his mouth, so Armir simply threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. By the time the maiden pulled back, Erestor seemed to have gained back at least some of his refined composure.  
  
He smiled at her and leaned close to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It brings us great joy to see you again, Armir." he told her softly.  
  
Armir smiled back and nodded. Erestor, the unbendingly well- mannered elf-lord he was, always was so formal with her. But this time, not even his primness could mask the merriment in his eyes telling her he was every bit as pleased as the others to have her back.  
  
"A miracle is what this is." Erestor declared, shaking his head. "You are blessed indeed, child, to have been brought back from the Halls of Mandos, even months after your passing." He smiled and patted Armir's cheek affectionately. "It is clear you have inherited not only the beauty, but the very grace of your ancestors."  
  
"But you gave us quite a scare, young lady." Glorfindel added with a chuckle. "The people are all in a panic as we speak, fearing that your body has been stolen by cruel fiends. What a shock they will surely have when they find out that it is in fact quite the opposite, and you are alive and well. "  
  
"Yes, it seems the only problem we face now is how to break the news of Armir's return to the people." Elrond mused. "We must inform them now of what has actually happened, before speculations get out of hand. Glad tidings they will be indeed, but there will be skeptics."  
  
"They must see her with their own eyes for them to believe." Erestor agreed. "Armir must show herself to them."  
  
"But we cannot just have her walk around Rivendell as though she were taking a simple stroll." Glorfindel pointed out. "They shall think themselves being haunted by her spirit for sure!" He laughed and winked at Armir playfully. "That was my initial thought when I first saw her standing there."  
  
"I believe the best solution then is to hold a gathering." Elrond said briskly. "We must present her formally to the people in a proper audience, so that the truth of her rebirth cannot be questioned." He paused and smiled at his granddaughter. "It can function as a celebration banquet as well, to welcome her back."  
  
"Yes, yes, a splendid idea!" Erestor agreed. "But announcing the celebration still leaves us with the task of informing the people of what has happened."  
  
"It would not be so difficult." Glorfindel put in. "I can easily send out the guard to herald the news and spread the invitation. The people have never questioned the word of the sentries, unbelievable as their reports might be at times."  
  
"Good. We shall sit down and make plans right now." Elrond told his two advisers, who nodded in ready response.  
  
He then turned to the elf-maiden. "In the meantime, Armir, perhaps it would be best for you to stay inside the House for the day. I have already ordered that the news of your return be spread to all the servants, and they have been made ready to attend to all your needs once more." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Worry not. By tonight, all of Rivendell will be ready to receive you with rejoicing arms, and they shall celebrate your return. In no time, things for you will be back to normal again."  
  
Armir smiled back. "Thank you, Grandfather." she said softly, as she stepped close to give him a hug. "It's all right, I will find ways to keep out of sight as much as possible till tonight."  
  
At that point, Legolas stepped up and bowed his head politely. "And if I may, my Lord, I would like to request for permission to accompany her in the meantime."  
  
"I appreciate your courtesy, Legolas." Elrond said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "But from now on, I do not think you need to ask for permission when it comes to Armir. After all, she is your wife now."  
  
"Mani (What)?!" Glorfindel exclaimed, his jaw dropping open upon hearing this.  
  
"H-his w-w-. . . ." Erestor stammered, unsuccessful in his attempts to finish the sentence.  
  
Legolas and Armir could do nothing but smile serenely as Elrond threw his gaping advisers a stern look. "Pray, take your seats before you collapse." he bade them wryly. "I shall explain everything as we hold council."  
  
As the two elves obeyed and dropped into chairs dazedly, Elrond turned back to the young couple and smiled at them.  
  
"Now you two run along and spend some time together. I am certain there is still much you wish to talk about " he said kindly, waving hand at them before sitting back down at the table with his advisers. "I shall take care of everything here in the meantime, and will just send word when all plans for tonight have been made ready."  
  
* * *  
  
"You may as well give up and come out, Armir. Because I know you are in here somewhere."  
  
Armir pressed her lips together to keep the giggle from bursting out of her mouth as she wriggled further behind the huge marble statue that concealed her from sight. She could sense Legolas come through the door and enter the drawing room, though she could not hear his light footsteps as he moved in the direction of her hiding place. His voice, deep and suggestive, continued to call out to her as it came closer.  
  
"If you surrender now, I may feel generous and become lenient with your penalty." the elf-prince said coaxingly, the mirth evident in his tone. "Do not test me, Mela (Love)."  
  
She could tell that Legolas was a mere few steps away from where she was, and was merely playing with her by pretending to remain clueless. But before he could succeed in cornering her in her hideout, Armir bolted out suddenly from behind the statue, catching him by surprise. She effortlessly dodged out of his range as he reached out to try and grab her as she ran past him.  
  
Shrieking with excited laughter, the maiden darted across the room and reached safety behind the large dining table. She inhaled deeply and tried to catch her breath as Legolas approached, a sly grin upon his face.  
  
"I take it that you insist on doing this the hard way then?" he teased, his gleaming eyes never leaving her face as he stood across the table from her.  
  
"Of course, dearest. After all, what fun will there be left for us if I gave in that easily?" Armir responded, flashing him an equally flirtatious smile.  
  
Legolas laughed and gave a brisk nod of his head. "As you wish!"  
  
Armir screamed as he suddenly charged around the table to get to her, and successfully evaded capture a second time by immediately racing for the door. Throwing out of mind all the rules of lady-like conduct that had been impressed on her since childhood, the princess began to speed down the corridor with her long hair and the flowing skirt and sleeves of her dress flying behind her. Her shrieks echoed through the deserted halls as she sensed Legolas come after her in unyielding pursuit, quickly gaining on her with remarkable speed she obviously would never be able to contend with.  
  
The chase finally ended when all of a sudden a pair of robust arms wrapped themselves securely the maiden's waist, gently but effectively forcing her to come to an abrupt stop.  
  
"N'uma (No)!" Armir exclaimed, out of breath from both from running and laughing so hard. She squealed as Legolas lifted her from the floor and swept her off her feet into his arms. She could do nothing but hold on tight and close her eyes as he spun her around wildly, his exuberant laughter joining hers.  
  
"Really, my love. We must stop." Armir protested breathlessly, when Legolas finally set her back down on her own feet. She clutched onto his shoulders for support, as she tried to overcome the temporary dizziness caused by their spinning. "We are too old for this sort of play, and it is not proper behavior for elves of our standing."  
  
But even as she said this, she knew the delight shining in her eyes contested her own arguments. At any rate, Legolas merely shook his head in disagreement to her half-hearted warnings.  
  
"I care not." he declared. "There is no one to see. And even if there were, all that matters is you and I." He paused and kissed the top of her head. "And the two of us making up for lost time."  
  
Armir shrugged her shoulders resignedly. "Yes . . . I suppose." she said slowly, though she still turned her head from side to side, restlessly checking the halls to see if they had attracted a curious audience due to their noise.  
  
Noting her anxiety, Legolas took her small chin with gentle fingers and forced her to look at him. He grinned down at her questioning face and nuzzled her nose against his.  
  
"I believe, my Lady, that you are just stalling." he accused teasingly. "You are trying to deny me of the prize I have rightfully earned in capturing you."  
  
At this, a smile quickly broke across his wife's ruby-red lips, causing his heart to skip a beat in anticipation. She snaked her graceful arms around his neck, pressing her slender form coquettishly against him as his arms in turn encircled her tiny waist possessively.  
  
"But my Lord," Armir murmured coyly, as their trembling mouths began to draw closer to each other. "Why would I refuse you the pleasure of a reward that I yearn to give just as much?"  
  
The lingering kiss that ensued was gentle but alive with profound adoration, slow but full of breathtaking intensity. By the time they parted for air, Armir could do no more but lean feebly against Legolas, dependent on his arms to hold her up. She smiled as she felt the elf- prince's heart pounding crazily in his chest, where her cheek was pressed. It pleased her to know that, to some extent, she had as powerful an effect on him as he did on her.  
  
For some time they just stood in their sweet embrace, lost in the warm euphoria of their recovered love. Just a few hours ago it had seemed as though they had lost each other forever. It was still difficult to believe the miracle that now, they were not only reunited, but bound together as husband and wife.  
  
Several minutes later, they had moved on to find themselves standing at the doorway of Armir's bedroom. A roguish smile played across Legolas' lips as he lingered uncertainly at the entrance while his lover strolled in without timidity or hesitation.  
  
"I am not so sure about this, Mela (Love)." he said slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your grandfather may have expressed his consent to our union, but I doubt that he would approve . . ."  
  
Armir whirled around to face him, feigning a look of utter horror. "Legolas Thranduilion, do you really think me capable of being that brazen?" she exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips. "We are not going to do ANYTHING, if that is what you are implying. I have merely brought you here because I wanted to show you something."  
  
Legolas chuckled, then walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Only teasing, Mela." he assured her. "I knew that." He took her hand, entwining his fingers through hers, and turned his gaze to look around them. "Now what was it that you wanted me to . . ."  
  
His voice trailed off as his searching eyes fell on the walls of the princess' room, and he immediately caught sight of what Armir had intended to show him.  
  
Decorating the walls of her bedroom were nearly a dozen paintings, of what at first glance appeared to be of varying subjects. But as Legolas took a better look, he realized that the paintings were all of Armir at different ages and on different occasions of her life. There was one of her as an infant cradled in Lord Elrond's arms. Another was of her as a little girl of about five, riding on the back of a great white horse with Glorfindel. The most recent-looking one was of her as a radiant, fully bloomed elf- maiden, posing in the gardens dressed in a magnificent red ball gown.  
  
"My fiftieth birthday, during my coming-of-age ball." he heard Armir say, obviously noticing him staring at the exquisite portrait.  
  
She laughed rather embarrassedly. "Lord Elrond made such a proud, fervent grandfather. When I was younger, he would have the best artists in Rivendell paint portraits of me every five years or so, to chronicle my life as I grew up." she explained. "They used to be scattered throughout the house for our guests to see, but I began to feel rather embarrassed of them. So, I asked to have most of them placed here in my room instead, where only the people whom I wish to view them may."  
  
Legolas shook his head, but did not turn his gaze as it continued to drift over the paintings, scrutinizing each one appreciatively. "I see not why there is any need for embarrassment." he said with a smile. "You were every bit as perfect and lovely then as you are now."  
  
Just then, his gaze stopped at one certain portrait that hung in a place of prominence over the fireplace. It featured Armir as a child of about three, being raised high into the air by a handsome he-elf of about Legolas' age, with raven hair, a dazzling smile, and sparkling blue eyes. Armir's eyes.  
  
"That one is my favorite." Armir said softly, coming up behind Legolas and wrapping her arms around his waist. "My Ada and I, during happier times."  
  
Legolas felt a pang of sympathy for his beloved as he remembered the unfortunate history she had with her father, Elladan, who had left her when she was still very young because she was starting to remind him too much of his wife, Nurréien.  
  
"Are you still upset with him for what he did?" Legolas asked gently, shifting their position so that he was the one who had his arms around her, stroking her back caringly.  
  
Armir sighed and laid her head jadedly against his shoulder. "I never was." she whispered, though the traces of sadness were evident in her voice. "Somehow I understood the pain he was going through, and knew that he loved me in spite of the fact that he left. My mother's death grieved him, and he needed to ride out and avenge her in order to ease that heartache."  
  
She paused and lifted her head, but kept her gaze lowered to avoid meeting Legolas' eyes. "I guess the only thing that upsets me is the thought of all the time we wasted in so many years apart. All those moments that we could have shared together . . ."  
  
"But now you will get a second chance." Legolas interrupted, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "You will be given an opportunity to spend time with your father again, and make up for the years that were lost."  
  
"That is true." Armir murmured uneasily, though Legolas clearly saw there was more that she wanted to say, and was merely holding herself back from doing so. He cupped her face in between his palms to get a better look at her.  
  
"Armir, what is it?" he asked gently, eyes narrowing slightly in concern. "I know there is something bothering you, and you know it hurts whenever you try to hide your pains from me."  
  
There was a long silence before Armir relented and began to speak again.  
  
"It is just that . . . it has only occurred to me now, Legolas." she said softly. "What will my father think of our marriage? Would it not anger him to find out that we have bound ourselves to each other without his consent or even his knowledge?"  
  
Legolas frowned, greatly affected by the worry he could hear in her voice and sense in her heart. He slid his arms back around her and pulled her close, hoping his embrace would erase that anxiety.  
  
"I see no reason Elladan might have to oppose our union." he assured her. "I have known him since I was an elfling of your age, and our fathers have always been good friends. He knows I am an honorable kinsman, who would treat any maiden with the respect she deserves, so much more if she were my own bride."  
  
Armir shook her head. "I do believe that my father will have nothing to question about your integrity." she replied. "What I think will upset him is the way I gave myself to you so unexpectedly. He will come back only to find out that I am no longer just his little girl, but a wife to a he-elf, a noble prince though he may be."  
  
"I can assure you, there is no need for worry, Melamin." Legolas said firmly. "I will take full responsibility of talking to your father. In fact, I shall ask for his blessing the moment he returns home to see you."  
  
"But Legolas, we are already married!" Armir said, noticeable frustration seeping into her tone. "You will not be asking for his consent; you will in fact be informing him!"  
  
Legolas' arms dropped back to his sides as a sudden pang of fear and hurt struck him. He stared down at his beloved through a gaze filled with apprehension.  
  
"Are you saying you regret our being bound?" he asked, looking absolutely crestfallen.  
  
Alarm swept swiftly across Armir's face upon realizing the effect of her words. "No, of course not! Never!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Legolas' waist and hugging him tightly. "I apologize if I have made you think otherwise. My heart has longed for nothing more than to be your wife."  
  
She sighed as his strong arms returned to envelope her once more. "But you must understand." she said softly. "I . . . I am frightened. I do not wish to do anything that may displease Ada."  
  
"You will not." Legolas promised, tilting her chin up. He trailed his lips lightly down her face, gently kissing her forehead, nose, and mouth. "The Valar themselves have blessed our union, and was by their will itself that we were bound to each other. I do not think they would lead us to such a path if it were not the right one for us."  
  
At last, Armir smiled, warming his heart with relief. "Your wisdom reminds me of my grandfather's." she told him. "You are a remarkable elf Legolas, and I love you so much. Forgive me, it was foolish of me to worry."  
  
"Never will you have to apologize to me for anything, dearest." Legolas said simply, taking her hand and planting a kiss on her palm. "Because I love you too."  
  
"Everything will be all right, you'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was already going down, painting the sky orange-red, when Legolas finally made his way to the guest house. He had been told his escorts from Mirkwood had been settled there, and were anxiously waiting for his return. As he approached the large chalet isolated in the midst of tall beech trees, he caught sight of a few elves- members of the Mirkwood royal guard - sitting outside watching the sunset. The moment they saw their prince approaching, they scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Your Highness!" one elf named Galrod exclaimed. "It is good you have returned at last. Lord Firreon has been searching for you everywhere."  
  
"Really . . ." Legolas said, a smile creeping across his face at the thought of his jumpy friend. "Well, I certainly hope he has not . . ."  
  
He was interrupted by a shout that came from the door of the chalet, which had suddenly swung open rather violently.  
  
"Legolas! Where in the world have you been?!" Firreon cried, rushing over to him in two strides. "I have not seen you since we arrived and I have been worried out of my mind! Where have you kept yourself all this time?!"  
  
The panic on his comrade's face as well as the intense happiness burbling inside of him caused Legolas to just burst out laughing. Then, much to Firreon's surprise and the startled amusement of the other Mirkwood elves, he threw his arms around him and embraced him tightly.  
  
"To heaven and back, my friend! Literally!" he exclaimed. He held the astonished he-elf by the shoulders and gave him a little shake. "And I have brought back with me . . . an angel."  
  
Firreon stared back at him blankly, clearly thinking that the prince must have gone mad. "What on earth are you rambling about?" he demanded. "This is a serious question. Can you not give me a serious . . ."  
  
He suddenly paused and some realization seemed to come to his face. "Wait." he said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with those outrageous rumors and commotion we have been hearing around about the Lady Armir's body being . . ."  
  
"Resurrected?" Legolas interrupted, a huge smile on his face. "Brought back to life?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Nay, my friend. Not rumors, but the truth! The Valar have returned my beloved to me, and she is now not only my lover, but my wife!"  
  
He threw up his hands joyfully. "Gentlemen, Mirkwood has a new princess!"  
  
Firreon's hazel eyes widened as his jaw dropped open in utter disbelief. "What?!" he exclaimed, echoed by the equally shocked cries of the other he-elves surrounding them.  
  
The prince laughed again, too high on love and elation to make much sense of himself or even care. "I am sorry my friends, I did not mean to shock you so." he said, shaking his head. "It is just that I have never felt this joyful in all years! I feel as though I am about to burst and go in all places at once."  
  
He took Firreon by the arm and started to pull him back towards the house. "Come, I will tell you everything as we get dressed." he urged. "There is a feast tonight that we must prepare ourselves for."  
  
"Feast?" his friend repeated, though his face was still confounded with amazement. "What feast?"  
  
Legolas grinned. "One that will celebrate the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life."  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . CHAPTER 4 - CELEBRATION  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Corrections? Complaints? You know what to do! ;p  
  
Flames? Oh . . . I'd rather not hear them. Please.  
  
See you again soon! Thanks for your time! Take care, all! 


	4. Celebration

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I am dreadfully sorry for taking so long to update! I really wanted to get this chapter out as a Christmas present, but you all know how busy the holiday season could be. Many apologies to all who have been waiting for this, and I thank you for your patience!  
  
CRYSTAL SNOWFLAKES - Well, he's excited, yeah . . . isn't it cute? Just goes to show how much he loves the idea of being married to Armir!  
  
EARWEN OF ALQ. - No, you did not miss anything . . . Elladan and Elrohir will appear in the succeeding chapters . . . uh, oh. Time to face the in- laws, Legolas! Hehehe . . . Thanks for always reviewing! (Pls. update your story soon; I am anxiously waiting for it!)  
  
CHRYSTYNA BLOOM - Thank you! :P I hope you think the same about this one!  
  
MELLON - Ah, well, yeah . . . I thought there was something funny about that line too, but I just put it for lack anything else to say! ;p Thanks though, I'll try not to repeat it again. Glad to have you back on my review lists!  
  
MJLUVSPOLAR - Thank you, that's really very sweet of you! You'll see further in this chapter how people will react to Armir and Legolas' marriage. As for Elladan . . . let's keep that in suspense, shall we? ;p  
  
ANDREA - Thank you, that's quite a compliment! ;p I will do my best to keep it up- if you keep reading and reviewing! Hehehe . . .  
  
DANDYLION345 - Thank you! ;p Sorry, no Elladan here yet! But he will come soon, I promise! And then the day of reckoning for Legolas will come! Hehehe . . .  
  
F H C - Thank you, thank you, thank you! I refuse to reveal anything about the ending of this story; I like keeping readers in suspense. And admit it, you guys also like that way, don't you? Hahaha . . .  
  
KIKA - Thanks! I'm so glad you are still with me . . .  
  
DULAITHLOSSWORD - Well, the awakening of Armir is just about how "Snow White" this story is going to go, but THANKS! I'm really glad you liked it; I was rather worried people would flame me for that!  
  
KELLY BLOOM - Thanks for continuing to be my biggest fan! It's really quite an honor, really, and I hope I'll be able to keep your enthusiasm!  
  
FICTION GIRL - Hahaha . . . I know, isn't it cute imagining a giddy Legolas? Thanks very much!  
  
INDIL ELONDILI - I am very glad my story can help brighten up your day. I hope this chapter also makes the same effect!  
  
ILUVIEN - Elrond did not say anything because he himself was not entirely sure of what had to be done; also he wanted Legolas to prove his love by coming to Armir on his own accord. Thanks! I hope you keep reading; I enjoy your reviews!  
  
WEREWOLF-LUVA - Thanks! It's great to have you on my review board! Hope you enjoy!  
  
KHOC - Thanks! ;p  
  
DUNTHONWEN - How can I hate such a loyal reviewer? Late is much better than never! Thanks for always taking the time to drop by; I super appreciate it! Luv ya too!  
  
SNOWMANE - It's such an honor to have you using up your ink and paper just to print my story! Hehehe. . . I hope I will always live up to your expectations!  
  
STACI - Well, we can't have that, can we? So here you go . . . an update! Sorry it took so long! ;p  
  
And to all the people who read but were unable to review: Thanks! Hope next time you could send your feedback!  
  
A word of caution to the squeamish: there is some sensuality in this chapter which is the reason for the story's PG-13 rating. Nothing explicit, though . . just so you know!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
A LOVE THAT BINDS  
  
Chapter Four - CELEBRATION  
  
Armir gazed at her reflection in the mirror and ran her fingers over the flowing skirt of her rose-colored ball gown. With a soft smile, she touched the glittering pendant resting slightly above the dress' low neckline and sighed blithely, feeling the same wave of delight that has been filling her heart the whole day wash over her yet again. Her thoughts drifted back to the handsome face of her newlywed husband, and she had to bite on her lower lip to keep from giggling out loud like a giddy youngster. Without a doubt, she was convinced that she was the luckiest elf alive.  
  
"Young mistress, come! We are not quite finished with you yet."  
  
The princess turned around to face the owner of the voice, an elder she-elf named Elaviel, who had been her faithful nanny and handmaiden since she came to Imladris as a baby. Elaviel was the one who provided the motherly care in Armir's life, and for this the young maiden loved her dearly.  
  
Elaviel beamed as Armir faced her, and she took in the sight of the princess' radiance. "Oh, just look at how lovely you are!" she praised, pride clear in her tone and expression. "Why, I may even be bold enough to say that the beauty of Luthien herself might find some competition in you, little one!"  
  
Armir blushed and shook her head. "You know you are just saying that because you are fond of me." she chided with a smile. "And I am in fact not much fairer than any other elf maiden. But thank you for your compliment. For some reason, I do feel quite prettier tonight than usual."  
  
Elaviel's grey eyes sparkled as she stepped forward and began to run her fingers gently through Armir's raven hair, fussing over it though it was already braided and arranged to near perfection. "Oh, I believe I have an idea of why you are feeling such." she said enigmatically.  
  
"Really?" Armir asked, tilting her head to one side as two other handmaidens joined in Elaviel's pampering and began to fix the skirt and flowing sleeves of her exquisite gown.  
  
Elaviel laughed and nodded. "Aye, and I cannot say I blame you for it, my dear." she said with a teasing hint in her voice. "That Prince Legolas is indeed a very handsome fellow. And if a he-elf as fine as he ever looked at me the same way he so adoringly stares at you, I must say I too would feel as though I were the most treasured creature in all of Middle Earth."  
  
"Nana! Stop it!" Armir giggled, switching to the pet name she had been calling her since she was a child. She raised her hands to her cheeks, which were flushing lightly to match the color of her dress.  
  
"Oh, my dear." Elaviel sighed wistfully, cupping Armir's chin in her hand and staring at her with maternal fondness. "It seems like only yesterday when Lord Elrond first placed you in my care, just a helpless little babe cradled in my arms. And now, you are all grown up, and are married. How time flies by for us indeed!"  
  
Armir smiled back and took her hands. "Yes, time does fly." she agreed. "But it brings about no changes, really."  
  
She then threw her arms around the older elf to embrace her tightly. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, Nana." she whispered. "I certainly would never have gotten this far had it not been for your care over the years."  
  
Elaviel nodded and returned the smile, her eyes glistening with happy tears. "I am just glad to have you here again." she murmured. "In my heart, I just knew you would return somehow, and I shall praise the Valar forever for answering my prayers and bringing you back to us."  
  
Just then, a firm knocking came from the bedroom door. It was a knock that sounded with such stern force and well-known authority that the person did not have to announce himself for Armir and her handmaidens to know who he was.  
  
"Come in, Minyaatar!" Armir called excitedly, facing the entrance at once as the door swung open.  
  
All the handmaidens curtsied as the Lord of Rivendell came into the room, and rose only when he waved his hand to acknowledge their respect. The maidens then moved away from their huddle around Armir to allow her grandfather to approach her, and exited the room to allow them privacy.  
  
Armir smiled bashfully as Lord Elrond regarded her with a look of admiration on his face the same way Elaviel had. "My child," he murmured, sounding almost awed. "You look absolutely stunning."  
  
"Thank you." Armir said softly. "I must confess though, that I am actually feeling quite nervous for tonight."  
  
Elrond chuckled and enclosed her small hands in his. "Now whatever for?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "This is your night, and I am hoping you will enjoy it!"  
  
Armir sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know why I feel this way, really." she murmured. "I suppose I am just anxious about what the people may think when they see me. Will I not frighten them, or cause them to be suspicious? Will they truly be happy to have me back?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "From what Glorfindel has told me based on the reports he has received, the people cannot be any more thrilled with the news that you have returned." he assured his granddaughter firmly. "They have always known that you are special, and have been showered with the Valar's grace since you were a child. It did not surprise them much to learn that you were given the gift of a second life."  
  
He cupped her small chin with his hand and smiled. "I do not want you to have to ever worry about acceptance here in your own home." he told her firmly. "Coming from you, our own little princess, that is simply intolerable! I will not have it!"  
  
Armir smiled back weakly and nodded. "As you wish, my Lord."  
  
Noticing immediately the failure of his words to erase all the doubt on her face, Elrond squeezed the young maiden's hands again. "That is not all that is troubling you, is it?" he asked quietly.  
  
Armir shook her head. "Minyaatar . . ." she said slowly. "When is Ada coming?"  
  
Elrond stared at her with concern in his eyes for a moment, having heard the slight fearfulness in her voice as she asked this question. "I sent messengers to find him early this morning." he answered. "Though I am afraid he will not make it to tonight's festivities, he should be able to arrive by tomorrow."  
  
He watched Armir bite her lower lip, something she only did when she was anxious or hesitant. But before he could inquire what the matter was, she spoke up first.  
  
"Minyaatar . . . please tell me the truth." She paused and took a deep breath. "Do you think Ada will approve of my marriage to Legolas?"  
  
"Oh, my dear." Elrond sighed, gathering his granddaughter into his arms and holding her close. "Is that what has been causing the worry in your heart this whole time?"  
  
Armir nodded. "I do not know why, but I just have the strangest fear that he will not be pleased when he finds out I have bound myself to Legolas without his permission." she whispered. "Am I being foolish for feeling this?"  
  
"No." Elrond said, patting her back gently. "It is reasonable for you to feel anxious, but I can assure you that there is no need for you to fear your father's displeasure. There is no valid cause for him to oppose your union with Legolas, for no elf can make you a more suitable husband than he. Moreover, your bond is one that has been secured by the Valar themselves, and therefore cannot be contested by any earthly force or authority. "  
  
Armir finally smiled. "Legolas told me the exact same things." she remarked softly. "You two must think alike."  
  
Elrond chuckled. "Well, that only further proves his wisdom and suitability for you." he said, then took the young maiden gently by the shoulders. "He is a fine elf, Armir, and he clearly loves you more than anything else in this world. I for one cannot think of any other male I would more willingly relinquish your hand to, and I am quite certain your father will feel the same."  
  
"Thank you, Minyaatar. Your support really means a lot to us." Armir whispered, giving him a warm embrace.  
  
"But there is something else." Elrond went on suddenly. "Glorfindel, Erestor, and I have agreed on this, and with your permission, we wish to make use of tonight's gathering to announce not only your return, but your marriage as well." Then, noting the way Armir's eyes widened at this bit of news, he quickly added, "Only if you wish to, of course."  
  
There was a long silence as Elrond waited patiently to think over this pressing matter. At last, Armir sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Please do not take this to mean that I am ashamed of announcing my marriage to Legolas, for nothing has caused me greater happiness than being made his wife." she said slowly. "I just would like to wait for Ada's return before taking such an important step. I do not wish to cause him disrespect by announcing my marriage to the people of Rivendell even before his blessing has been properly given."  
  
Elrond smiled and nodded, looking proud of his grandchild's prudence. "Wisely said." he praised, "Of course we will respect your wishes. We shall take it one step at a time, then. The news of your return for tonight, and your marriage on another."  
  
He offered his arm to her with a slight bow of his head. "Now if you are ready, my little princess, I believe there are people eagerly waiting to see you and celebrate your return."  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas fiddled with the cuff of his tunic sleeve uneasily as his gaze crossed the enormous hall where the lavish banquet had been set up. The room was filled with elves, all of them dressed in their best gowns and tunics for the special occasion. Sounds of excited talking came from every corner as the people happily exchanged their thoughts about the wonderful tidings they received this morning- that their beloved Lady Armir has been resurrected by the Valar, and they would be getting the chance to see her once again this night.  
  
A sharp poke on his ribs brought Legolas' thoughts back to the presence of Firreon, who was standing beside him as his attendant for the night. He turned his head to look at the grinning face hovering almost annoyingly close to his.  
  
"Will you relax?" Firreon chided gently. "I have not seen you this nervous since I dared you to ask Vetilien to the Spring Social ."  
  
At that, even Legolas had no choice but to chuckle at the memory. He shook his head. "I am not nervous!" he fibbed. "A little impatient maybe . . ."  
  
"That makes the two of us, my friend." Firreon agreed. He craned his neck and took a glance at the huge oaken doors of the banquet hall, where the princess was expected to make her grand entrance. "Judging from all the stories and hearsays I have been picking up from the elves who actually know her or have seen her, your wife seems to be the most beautiful maiden ever seen in Rivendell."  
  
"In all of Middle Earth." Legolas corrected, unable to suppress the lovestruck sigh that escaped his lips at the mere thought of his princess.  
  
Firreon coughed to unsuccessfully conceal his amused laughter. "Well, I suppose it is only fitting." he remarked, slinging a brotherly arm around the prince's shoulders. "After all, only the best will suffice for the most desired bachelor of our kingdom. Or former bachelor, as it is."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of melodious trumpets interrupted their conversation and caused all noise in the hall to come to an abrupt end. Armir was coming.  
  
Legolas felt his heart leap with anticipation as everyone in the room hurried to take a spot along the carpet that ran from the entrance doors to the dais where the three thrones had been arranged. He was about to step forward and join the rest of the excited crowd when suddenly he felt a hand seize his forearm firmly.  
  
He turned and found Lord Glorfindel gazing down him with a benign smile on his face.  
  
"You are her husband." the elf-lord said simply, and began to pull on the Mirkwood elf's arm. "That position deserves respect and distinction."  
  
Before Legolas could make any contestations, Glorfindel pulled him away from the company of Firreon and the rest of the assembly, leading him towards the dais. He gestured to the right-most throne.  
  
"You will wait here."  
  
And with a soft swish of his long robes, the elf-lord briskly walked away, leaving Legolas to stand alone for all to see in his place of prominence.  
  
For a moment, the prince remained frozen on the spot where Glorfindel had practically forced him to stand and stay, too surprised to move. A faint blush swept across his cheeks as some of the elves curiously glanced in his direction and whispered to one another, obviously wondering who he was to Lady Armir to merit a spot on the throne beside those of Lord Elrond and his granddaughter.  
  
"It has not yet been revealed to them that Armir and I are married." Legolas thought. His knees trembled slightly when he realized that Lord Elrond probably intended to use this feast also as the opportunity to make the important announcement to his people, the idea of which made him only more nervous than ever.  
  
At that same moment, the heavy entrance doors swung open. Soft music began to play, and all who were in the room fell in reverent silence.  
  
There were some gasps as two regal figures stepped through the doorway and began to glide down the carpet towards the front of the hall. Legolas himself could not help but suck in his breath with the rest of the delighted and astounded spectators.  
  
Her hand on her grandfather's arm, the lovely maiden mesmerized every heart in the room with the smile she offered to every person in the room. As she passed by the watching elves in her graceful walk, they bowed low to her, many with tears of joy running down their cheeks. Some could only stand still in shock, their faced swathed over with not fear or doubt, but overwhelming happiness at the sight of the young princess.  
  
Legolas felt as though his heart would burst with emotion as he kept his gaze steady on the face of this precious wife. In that one moment, as he watched her greet her kinsmen and observed their reactions towards her, he saw all over again all the things that caused him to fall in deeply love with her. Her grace, her confidence, her courage, her kindness, and the radiant charm of her pure soul. He was, without a doubt, the luckiest elf to have ever lived.  
  
At last, Armir and Elrond's march ended as they reached the dais. Legolas stepped forward immediately to hold out his hand and help Armir climb up the steps.  
  
"You look beautiful." he was all he could manage to say, as he took both her hands when she came to stand before him.  
  
Armir's sapphire eyes shone with an affection that melted him inside. "No more than you do." she murmured, as Legolas slid an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Both seemed to have completely forgotten that there was still a roomful of inquisitive elves watching their every move. "Amin mela lle (I love you)."  
  
"Amin mela lle." Legolas whispered softly, before leaning in to capture her lips with his own. As he kissed her deeply, he could distantly hear the sounds of some elves reacting to their display of passion. But, for some reason, he no longer cared about what others thought, and it seemed neither did Armir.  
  
Only when Elrond coughed pointedly did the couple pull away from each other. They looked at the elf-lord in sheepish embarrassment, but were met only with an amused smile.  
  
"Later." he chided them gently, and held out his hand to Armir. The maiden obediently drew away from her husband and came to stand beside her grandfather once more. Side by side they faced the sea of smiling faces.  
  
"My brother and sisters." Lord Elrond began with his strong, commanding voice. "Kinsmen and friends. Please join me in welcoming back my granddaughter, the daughter of my son Elladan. Tonight, we celebrate the wonder of her return, and give thanks to the Valar for the grace they have shown her as well as each and every one of us. My people . . . may I present to you your princess-Lady Armir."  
  
Legolas joined in the exuberant applause of the Rivendell elves as Armir gracefully bowed low before them all. Many were unable to restrain themselves and let go of their composure as they burst into shouts of jubilation. Love, respect, and joy were marked in the faces of each and every person in the room, giving proof of just how much the young maiden had been missed and was appreciated in her kingdom.  
  
The Mirkwood prince smiled wanly as Armir glanced back at him briefly, her eyes shining with tears of happiness and relief. He never doubted for a minute the positive reaction his wife would get from her people. It seemed all that was left to be concerned about was the announcement of their marriage, and even that he was now starting to feel very confident about.  
  
He and Armir had been blessed indeed, and they were meant to be together. Nothing was going to stand in their way now.  
  
* * *  
  
"Armir, I would like you to meet Firreon, Captain of my father's Royal Guard as well as one of my dearest friends from home." Legolas said, sweeping his arm in the direction of the elf standing opposite them.  
  
Armir smiled graciously and held out her slender hand to the he-elf she had just been introduced to. "It gives me great pleasure to finally meet you, my Lord." she said with a slight bow of her head.  
  
Firreon shook his head as he brought her hand to his lips. "Nay, the honor is mine, your Highness." he responded sincerely. "I have heard a great deal about you from Legolas, and I see now that his stories had not been exaggerated. You are far more radiant than even his words could describe."  
  
Armir laughed as in the corner of her eye she caught Legolas giving his friend a pointed look. "Oh, considering your prince's remarkable eloquence, I would very much doubt that." she responded lightly, as she slid her hand back where it belonged at Legolas' arm.  
  
Firreon chuckled and nodded vigorously. "Indeed." he said. "And if I may, I want to be the first Mirkwood elf to wish you and your new husband many years of happiness together. We shall be very pleased to welcome you to our kingdom, Princess Armir."  
  
At the mention of this last declaration, Armir felt the smile on her face fade slightly, though she struggled to keep this change unnoticed. She nodded her head graciously. "Thank you my lord." she told him sincerely.  
  
"Please, I would rather you not use titles with me." Firreon protested. "I do not think I would be able to take it if the wife of my dearest friend were to call me Lord. Let it be known from this moment forth, my lady, that I am but your humble servant."  
  
"You are very kind." Armir said with a smile, deeply touched by the ready acceptance of one who had just made her acquaintance. "In that case, I must insist that you also use informal address with me. Being treated so formally by my own husband's best friend would certainly not make me feel very comfortable."  
  
"As you wish." Firreon replied, bowing his head slightly again. When he raised his eyes back up, he caught sight of the impatience that was growing on Legolas' face, and he smiled.  
  
"Now, I suppose it would be best that I leave you two on your own. It seems there is yet much you have to do and talk about." Firreon said, throwing the elf-prince a wink. "I look forward to speaking with you again and getting to know you better, Armir."  
  
"Yes, you too, Firreon!" Armir bade him, as he bowed to the couple one last time before striding away and disappearing quickly into the host of guests milling about the room.  
  
When they were alone again, she turned to Legolas with a face that mocked questioning. "Now why do you suppose he felt he had to rush off like that?" she asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. "You did not by any chance make him feel that he was crowding us, did you Love?"  
  
Legolas groaned in spite of the sheepish smile that crept across his lips. "Well, you cannot really blame me for being selfish, can you?" he said beggingly. "I have hardly been able to speak to you all night. So many people have been trying to get to you that we have so far barely been able to spend any time together."  
  
Armir placed her hands on her hips and threw him a mildly reprimanding look. "I never knew I had married such a jealous husband!" she exclaimed. "Really, Legolas. You cannot expect me to just ignore all the people who have come to see me, can you? They deserve to have some of my time and attention also!"  
  
Legolas hung his head. "You are right. I'm sorry." he mumbled, looking slightly crushed by his beloved's admonition.  
  
Armir abandoned her scolding face and took his face between her hands. "Darling, please do not think I am enjoying not being able to focus my thoughts on you tonight." she told him gently. "If truth be told, I am rather tired, and all this attention is staring to make me uncomfortable. I wish, more than anything, to just be alone with you."  
  
"That can be arranged." Legolas offered eagerly, wrapping an arm around her waist and possessively pulling her closer.  
  
"But I must be fair to my people." Armir interrupted. "They are so happy to see me, and have been good enough to accept and welcome me back even if my return has been all so sudden."  
  
Then, she smiled and dropped her hands to let them fall on his chest, caressing it playfully. "When all the commotion has died down, I promise to give my undivided attention to no one but you." she murmured, tiptoeing slightly to trail feathery kisses along his jaw and down his neck. "And I shall see to it that you receive your just rewards for being so patient."  
  
She suppressed a laugh as she noted effect of her words and teasing actions on Legolas' face. It was the first time that she had ever seen him blush, and it looked utterly adorable.  
  
"Well . . ." Legolas croaked out weakly, then swallowed hard to regain control of his voice. "When you put it that way . . ."  
  
His gaze then drifted to the dance floor where many couples were moving with perfect grace to the sounds of the beautiful Elven music. A smile reappeared on his abashed face and he took both Armir's hands in his, eyes boring into hers earnestly.  
  
"How about just one dance for now?" he asked, throwing her an irresistibly pleading look. "A quick one, before I surrender you back to your throng of admirers, just to tide me over until you can fulfill your promise of solitude for us both."  
  
Armir smiled back, knowing instantly that she could never refuse such a sweet request and a heart melting face. "Well, I suppose one dance cannot hurt much . . ."  
  
A song was just ending as Legolas and Armir approached the dance floor. When the other Elven couples saw the handsome he-elf bring their princess out to the middle of the crowd, they quickly dispersed and moved off the floor. Armir knew this was done as a sign of respect to her and the prince of Mirkwood, but also because they were very eager to watch and further observe the two of them together.  
  
The musicians began to play a romantic waltz, one of Armir's favorites. As Legolas began to lead her around the floor with impressive grace and ease, the princess became vaguely aware of the stares avidly directed at them from all sides, but for once she didn't quite care. She felt rather proud of being seen in the arms of such a fine he-elf, and she wanted her people to see how happy she was being with Legolas. She wanted them to love and appreciate him almost as much as she did. And, judging from the smiles that shone all around the room, she was getting her wish.  
  
She raised her gaze slightly to look into her husband's eyes, wanting to lose herself in those blue depths that made her feel so whole and special. Legolas' thoughts, however, were not quite in tune with hers.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, upon noticing her staring at him so intently. Both his voice and expression seemed rather tense with worry. "Am I doing something wrong? Am I that bad a dancer?"  
  
At this, Armir giggled lightly and shook her head. "Nay, my love." she assured him lovingly. "You are perfect."  
  
The crease on his forehead deepened. "Why then are you staring at me like that?" he mumbled nervously.  
  
Armir smiled and snuggled her face into his chest, closing her eyes contentedly. "I was just thinking about how much I am hopelessly in love with you." she sighed.  
  
She could imagine the smile her words brought to Legolas' face as she felt him rest his chin gently on the top of her head and pull her closer. "You know what?" she heard him whisper in her ear. "So was I."  
  
Armir laughed and then pulled away a little, raising her head to look at him through sparkling eyes. "No, you were too busy worrying about all the eyes staring at us." she admonished. "You cannot lie to me, Mela. I know you too well."  
  
Legolas grinned and shrugged. "All right, so you caught me." he admitted. "I cannot help it. I have never been comfortable with being the center of attention."  
  
He then paused, as if recalling something. "Which reminds me." he said slowly. "The evening is getting late. When do you suppose does your grandfather plan to make the big announcement?"  
  
The smile faded quickly from Armir's face as she stared at Legolas blankly "What announcement?"  
  
Legolas' face likewise fell at the sight of her confusion. "About our marriage, of course." he replied. Noting the adverse look that remained on the maiden's face, uneasiness began to grow on his. "I just thought that Lord Elrond meant to take advantage of this occasion to share the news of our union to your people."  
  
Armir suddenly looked uncomfortable, and she drew her eyes away from contact with his. "He did consider that idea." she said softly. "But I asked him not to push through with it."  
  
"Why not?" Legolas inquired. He was trying to keep his voice light, but the growing hurt Armir heard in his tone and saw on his face crushed her heart. How could she not have considered this reaction before?  
  
"I . . . I just thought it would better if we waited for my father to return before we told everyone about it." she struggled to explain hastily. "After all, I believe we owe him at least that much respect. He deserves to be informed first before we bring out the news to all the people. It . . . it just does not feel right for him to be the last to know."  
  
Legolas gazed at her silently for a moment, his sapphire eyes clouded over and therefore unreadable. "All right." he finally said, though Armir could clearly sense that his assent was not quite sincere. "You should know, however, that have told all my men about the news. I am sorry, I was not aware you really wished to keep it secret. It is just that . . . it was news that made me so happy that it was too difficult for me to keep all to myself."  
  
Armir could only stare back at him speechlessly, overridden with guilt at what she was hearing and seeing. Legolas, on the other hand, turned his gaze away and avoided eye contact with her. Thankfully, the music finally came to a stop, and so did their dance.  
  
They heard enthusiastic applause sound all around them, but both were too dazed to really acknowledge it . It was only when the applause ceased and a stillness followed that they were drawn out of their distressed trances. Armir turned around and saw the reason why the people fell into respectful silence.  
  
Lord Elrond smiled and bowed to her before reaching out with his hand. "May I have the next dance, my Lady?" he asked kindly. He then turned his gaze to Legolas and addressed him with similar respect. "With your permission, of course."  
  
"Certainly, my Lord." Came the prince's ready reply.  
  
Armir turned towards her husband immediately and opened her mouth to speak, but no words could come out in time. Her gaze managed to catch Legolas' for a brief moment before he turned away and strolled back to the sidelines and melted into the crowd from sight.  
  
Armir's heart sank, making her feel the worst she had that entire day. She had hurt him. There he was, so eager to announce the news of their marriage to the world, while she was trying to hard to hide it. What was she so afraid of anyway? Why couldn't she find in herself the same enthusiasm to present Legolas as he husband to her people?  
  
"Armir?"  
  
She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she and her grandfather had already begun to dance, still with everyone watching. Elrond was gazing down at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
He sighed and gently squeezed that small hand that was wrapped up in his own. "What is it that troubles you now?' he asked her, sounding somewhat disappointed. "I had hoped there would be nothing but joy for you this night, but the look on your face tells me otherwise."  
  
But his words were lost on the young princess as she had been mulling over other thoughts in her head. When at last she returned her attention to her grandfather, the first words that came from her mouth caught him by surprise.  
  
"I wish to let the people know about my marriage to Legolas." Her voice came out clear and strong, and, to her own astonishment, no longer with any trace of hesitation.  
  
Taken aback by this sudden declaration, Elrond stared down at the elf- maiden with rapt interest. "What?" he said softly, looking slightly confused but at the same time amused. "What caused this change of heart?"  
  
Armir sighed and shook her head slowly. "I just realized how foolish my thoughts and decisions have been lately." she murmured. "I have not been fair to my husband, while he on the other hand has been nothing but wonderful and supportive to me."  
  
Her gaze hardened faintly with determination. "It is time the people are told the truth of how deeply we are in love with each other." she said firmly. "I want them to know how much I care about Legolas, and just how much he means to me."  
  
Elrond nodded sympathetically, eyes filling with complete understanding. "Very well." he said. "Since you seem to be so sure . . ."  
  
"I am." Armir assured him with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Minyaatar."  
  
A rush of surprised murmurs ran through the mass of spectators as Elrond and Armir ended their dance abruptly, even before the musicians had finished their song. As her grandfather walked over to speak with Erestor, who was standing by the dais at the front of the hall, Armir moved in the direction of the crowd in search of her husband. It did not take he much effort to locate him, since he came out of the throng upon realizing that there was something going on.  
  
His gaze was concerned as he spotted the princess hastily making her way towards him. "Armir." he began, coming forward to meet her. "Is there something wrong? What is--- "  
  
He was cut off when his wife suddenly wrapped her gentle hands around his neck and pulled him down to her, capturing his lips and effectively silencing him. In spite of his shock at these unexpected actions however, Legolas responded as she had hoped and returned her kiss with a tender passion that never failed to weaken her all over.  
  
They were breathless by the time they parted, eager for more but restrained by the presence of the gawking audience surrounding them.  
  
Legolas' eyes shone with desire as he leaned his forehead against Armir's, his chest heaving visibly. "Have you any idea how you drive me mad whenever you do that?" he muttered into her ear, giving its pointed tip a seductive nibble.  
  
Armir smiled, relieved that all his earlier displeasure towards her seemed to have completely vanished. Without replying to his question, she turned her gaze towards the dais, where she saw that Lord Elrond was already waiting for them.  
  
"Come." she told Legolas, taking his hand and beginning to lead him towards the front of the banquet hall. Though the prince was obviously bewildered by this, he said nothing and instead followed willingly.  
  
Trumpets blew to call the attention of the people as Legolas and Armir climbed up the dais steps to rejoin the Lord of Rivendell. As silence enveloped the ballroom once more, Elrond cleared his throat and began to make his announcement.  
  
"My friends, brothers and sisters. With the consent of Lady Armir of Rivendell and Prince Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland Realm, it gives me great pleasure to share with you one more bit of glad tidings on this wonderful evening."  
  
The elf lord paused and smile pleasantly at the sea of attentive faces all around him.  
  
"As many of you know, for quite some years now I have been looking for a suitable consort to take care of my granddaughter, our beloved little princess." he told them. "That search has finally come to an end, for the Valar took it upon themselves to bring to Armir the rightful elf with whom she will share her soul and her immortal life. By the grace of Eru and the hand of Nienna they have been bound as one, and so with my sincere blessing do I give my granddaughter to her new husband. Prince Legolas Thranduilion."  
  
Thunderous applause and cheers filled every corner of the room as the people of Rivendell sounded their wholehearted approval to this revelation. Armir felt tears of joy come to her eyes as her heart filled with affection for her kinsmen. It was clear that they were not surprised by the news of her union with the Mirkwood prince, but not even she expected that they would be so receptive to her marrying an outsider without prior notice. Their faith in her was strong, and they really just wished for her to be happy.  
  
She turned her head to look at the he-elf standing beside her, and smiled upon seeing the vivid happiness on his face that matched hers. But, to her amusement, he looked terrified at the same time, greatly uncomfortable under all the attention every elf in the packed room was giving him. When he caught sight of Armir looking his way, he grinned shakily and leaned close to whisper to her.  
  
"What do I do now?" he asked nervously. "Am I supposed to bow? Or wave?"  
  
Armir smiled and shook her head. She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist before circling her own around his neck.  
  
"Does not kissing me sound like a better idea?" she said coyly, burying her fingers in his hair and massaging the back of his head enticingly.  
  
At this invitation, Legolas gave her a smile that caused her insides to tremble with excitement. "I was wondering if you were ever going to ask." he whispered, before kissing her deeply amidst the delighted cheers of the Rivendell well-wishers.  
  
* * *  
  
It was past midnight when at last the House of Lord Elrond settled into peaceful silence once more. The grand celebration, which had lasted well into the night, had finally ended and the Rivendell elves, all satisfied with their fill of the festivities, retired to their respective homes, exhausted but immensely happy.  
  
Armir yawned and laid her head sleepily against Legolas' shoulder as the two of them walked arm in arm down the long, dark, deserted hall that led to her bedroom. Today felt like it had been the longest day of her life, but the happiest one was well. Though she was tired, she knew that after all the excitement she would have quite some difficulty in falling asleep tonight.  
  
Neither of them said a word as they approached Armir's chambers. It was only when they finally reached her doors did they realize that they had a problem to face- how to part for the night.  
  
Or, whether they even should.  
  
As they came to a stop at the entrance to her room and faced each other, Armir bit on her lip uneasily, keeping her gaze on the ground. She did not know why she was so embarrassed, but somehow she just could not bring herself to look at Legolas in the eye. It was certainly not her will to part herself from him, even just for the night, but she had no idea of how to express this wish to him. Would he think her too brazen? Perhaps he would end up becoming disgusted by her forwardness and lose all respect for her.  
  
But was it not her right to have Legolas share her bed for the night? He was her husband now, after all. No longer did modesty require them to hold themselves back from certain intimacies, for by virtue of marriage they were now one body. But even if she knew this was so, why could she not even muster up the courage to invite him inside her room to stay with her for the night? This was all just so dreadfully awkward!  
  
"Armir?"  
  
At the sound of Legolas' gentle voice calling her, she jerked her head up with a start, her cheeks turning scarlet with embarrassment. She realized then that she must have been standing there dumbly for quite some time now, with Legolas just staring and waiting for her to say something. Suddenly, she felt even more foolish than ever.  
  
Her husband, on the other hand, did not seem to think there was anything wrong. He spared Armir the trouble of stringing her words together by speaking first.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should get back to Firreon and the rest of my kinsmen." he said slowly, taking her small hands and encasing them in his large ones. "They must be wondering where I have gone off to again."  
  
Surprise struck Armir when she heard this casual statement, followed by growing twinges of hurt. Didn't Legolas WANT to spend the night with her as she badly did? Was she the only one who thought they have gained the right to sleep together? Perhaps she really was being an audacious maiden.  
  
But as she gathered up her will to look up and meet his eyes, she was startled by the strange gleam she saw in his gaze. It was, quite unmistakably, an expression of smoldering desire. A hunger that was obviously taking him great effort to conceal. But why? Why was he refusing to act on an instinct that obviously felt so right for the both of them?  
  
Unfortunately, Legolas did not give her an opportunity to articulate these pressing questions. Snaking an arm around her waist, she pulled her close to him and firmly pressed his mouth on hers in a slow but brief kiss. Armir felt his arms tremble slightly as he seemingly forced himself to release her and take a step back.  
  
"Good night, my princess." he said softly, giving her a smile that was tender but looked strangely tense. "Sleep well, and I shall see you tomorrow."  
  
IN spite of the sharp stab of disappointment in her, Armir managed to smile back weakly and nod. "Good night, Legolas."  
  
She turned around quickly before Legolas could see the first tear that slid down her face. Grabbing a hold of the door handle, she pushed against the heavy wood, vaguely aware of Legolas' keen stare boring into her back. She entered the sanctuary of her bedroom without so much a glance behind her, and shut the door just as hastily as she had opened it.  
  
* * *  
  
For a full minute Legolas stood frozen in place, staring silently at the door Armir had gone through and closed on his face. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down the despair swelling painfully in his chest. What had he just done?!  
  
He had not considered earlier what he would do once he had brought Armir back to her room, and now he was paying dearly the price for his lack of foresight and preparation. How could he have not planned or at least thought of how they would go about their first night as a wedded couple?! They were husband and wife for pity's sake! It was ridiculous for them to be sleeping in separate beds, much less separate rooms!  
  
It was fear and uncertainty that had held him back from sweeping Armir off her feet and carrying her into the room himself. Eru knew that he longed for nothing more than to spend the night with his beloved, but there were insecurities haunting his mind that simply got in the way. Their wedding had not been a conventional one. Their exchange of vows had been done in the most ethereal setting, making it seem almost as if it had all been just a fantastic dream. It still seemed to good to be true that Armir was now his wife, his maiden, and chastity no longer required him to set respectful limits in his relationship with her.  
  
Legolas frowned as she stared darkly at the heavy doors that separated him from what he desired most in the world. Another reason why he hesitated in taking what he wanted from his wife was the fear of offending her. He certainly did not want to make her feel that he had violated her in any way, demanding intimacy so boldly just like that. He had greatly hoped that Armir would just invite him in and spare him the problem of trying to politely do it himself. Now he realized how stupid he had been in expecting such a bold act from one so young and innocent.  
  
But did that mean that he should have been the bold one? Was he supposed to have asked to let inside her room and into her bed? Should he have simply let his passion take control and claimed what he wanted by force, praying instead that Armir would end up wanting the same things he did? Would that not have been counted as ravishment, a heinous act he considered the most horrendous any person can ever commit against another?  
  
The elf prince groaned softly and shook his head in frustration. Who would have known how much trouble his inexperience with maidens would eventually cause him?  
  
He sighed and ran an anxious hand through his hair, wondering what could be the best thing for him to do next. Was it still possible for him to rectify his earlier cowardice by knocking on her door?  
  
It is too late. Just walk away, a voice at the back of his head berated him. There would always be tomorrow night, and many others ahead. Patience is virtue.  
  
But all Legolas could do was glare sullenly at the dark hallway that would lead him away from Armir's bedroom to another place where could retire for the night. He managed a few steps down the passage, but after that his feet refused to bring him any further. He felt absolutely no willingness to leave Armir. If he had to be content with standing outside her closed door, then so be it.  
  
He leaned his back against the wall just beside the entrance to the princess' room and shut his eyes desolately, wondering if his wife was feeling ay sadness at their being forced apart for yet another night. What must she be thinking about him now?  
  
* * *  
  
Armir sniffed quietly and leaned her head back slowly against the wood pressing behind her. Long minutes had passed by, and still she hand not moved an inch away from the door since she stepped through it. Suddenly, all her earlier weariness was gone, replaced by depression, and she knew now for sure that she would never be able to get any sleep tonight. Not without the comfort of having Legolas beside her.  
  
"I should never have let him leave." the young maiden thought sadly. "Curse my thoughtless pride! I should have just asked him to come inside and left it at that. Any reaction of his could not have possibly made me any more miserable than I feel right now."  
  
Wiping away the tears flowing down her cheeks with an impatient gesture, Armir gathered up her never to make a decision. Turning around to face the door once more, she gripped her hand tightly against the brass handle and gave it a swift yank.  
  
A loud gasp escaped her lips as she collided heavily against a tall shadow that stood directly at the entrance to her bedroom. As she stumbled backward, a strong hand caught her arm to prevent her fall. Armir recognized the touch of these gentle fingers instantly.  
  
"Legolas?" she whispered, staring up at the figure looming before her, slowly beginning to perceive his handsome face through the darkness. There was confusion upon his fair features, but surprisingly a great deal of nervousness as well.  
  
"Wh-what are you still doing here?" Armir asked in sincere bewilderment.  
  
There was a long silence before he replied, during which Armir involuntarily held her breath, he heart beginning to beat rapidly with restless hope.  
  
"Forgive me." Legolas finally muttered, his voice sounding oddly rigid. "I just . . . I just could not . . . I did not want to leave you." He paused and took a deep breath, his expression slipping into anguished fear. "I am too afraid that this might all turn out to be just another dream, and when I wake up from my sleep I would lose you again."  
  
Armir could not prevent the tears that began to run from her eyes as she listened to this confession. All of a sudden she understood why Legolas had acted the way he did, and her heart ached with overflowing affection for him.  
  
She closed the distance between them in one step and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest.  
  
"You will never lose me again, Legolas." she whispered, gaining confidence from the way his protective embrace felt around her. "I promise I will never leave you, and I will always love you."  
  
She felt Legolas' fingers tilt her chin up gently to make their gazes meet. His eyes, radiant with emotions, never ceased their stare into hers as he touched her cheek, wiping away her tears with a quivering thumb.  
  
Armir closed her eyes and slid her hands to the back of his neck as Legolas leaned in to kiss her. Slowly and ever so softly his mouth caressed hers, showing her his care and longing for this moment. When his tongue stroked her lips, gently urging them apart, she welcomed his request and opened her mouth. Their tongues battled eagerly as they both yearned to prove their passion for each other.  
  
His hands started to roam urgently as their kiss intensified and their fervor mounted. She could not help but moan with pleasure when his hands proceeded to touch her in places he never dared consider before, and at once she knew that he was ready to finally claim his right.  
  
Just as she was more that ready to give it to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir's soft moans against his mouth harshly called Legolas' senses back to him. A warning flashed in his head as he caught hold of himself and realized how far he was allowing his ardor to take over him. After a huge struggle to constrain himself, he hauled his hands away from their exploration of Armir's curves and began to draw his lips from their kiss.  
  
"No." Armir whispered at once, her grip on his shoulders tightening in objection.  
  
Legolas shivered as she urged him back to her, catching his bottom lip lightly between her teeth. He allowed himself to lose restraint for a few moments as he kissed her back fiercely, refusing to break way until she did in order to take in needed air.  
  
"Armir . . . wait . . ." he whispered pleadingly, fighting to stay in control as she began to lavish his neck with leisurely kisses. Heat was rushing all over him so intensely and rapidly he was staring to fear it. Never had he imagined he could feel so much burning desire for a maiden, even for one so attractive as Armir.  
  
"It is too fast." Legolas thought anxiously, his mind reeling as he tried to think of what he should do. It was not until Armir suddenly stopped nuzzling his neck that he realized that he had unconsciously spoken his thought out loud.  
  
Even in the darkness of the unlit hall Legolas could see his wife's face redden in utter humiliation. A look of pure horror and shame overshadowed her expression as she withdrew from him abruptly and began to back away.  
  
"I . . . I am so sorry." she stammered faintly, seeming absolutely aghast by what she just realized she had been so boldly doing to him. Tears spilled from her cobalt eyes once more. "I . . . I did not mean to offend you. I do not know what . . . I thought you . . ."  
  
She choked on her words and at last shook her head in defeat. "Please forgive me!" she blurted out in a sob, before spinning around and making a desperate motion to retreat back into her bedroom.  
  
Legolas seized her forearm as her hand gripped the door handle. "Why do you leave now?" he asked in concern and confusion. "I do not understand. Do you not want this?"  
  
He watched her slender shoulders tremble as uncontrollable sobs shook her fragile form. He slid his hand down her arm to enclose her fingers and squeeze them kindly.  
  
"I am sorry for what I said." he murmured. "It is just that . . . I am confused, and thus afraid. Please. Just tell me what it is that you wish to happen."  
  
After a long and agonizing pause, the young maiden turned around slowly. She still trembled, but in her courage she stared straight into Legolas' eyes as she gave her answer.  
  
"I wish for nothing more than your happiness, Legolas." she told him softly. "I . . . I am sorry. I thought this would please you. I . . . I just wanted to please you. But if it turns out that I am not to your liking, I ask only that you pardon my impetuousness. I will not do it again."  
  
"Oh, Armir." Legolas whispered, taking her weeping face and cradling it between his soothing hands. "If only you knew just how much I do want you. I keep away only because I fear disrespecting you. I do not wish to force you into giving yourself to me when you are not truly ready for it yet."  
  
Armir took his hands from her cheeks and held them tenderly. "You have patiently held yourself back for so long in respect of my innocence." she murmured, her eyes lowering humbly. "But now, our love has been secured by the bond of marriage. I am your wife, Legolas, and I understand that this comes with certain duties. Please do not hesitate to take from me what you will, because I love you, and would give everything I could possibly offer to please you."  
  
Legolas felt his heart stop beating as he watched her face while she said this. So clearly could he see her devotion, he sincere determination to make him happy.  
  
As all thoughts flew from his head he pulled at her hand, and she allowed herself to be taken back into him quite obligingly. They began to kiss, softly at first, as though requesting for consent before going further. Feeling the mutual passion in each other's caresses, they finally permitted all barriers to come down and apprehensions to slip away.  
  
Legolas sensed his insides shudder with excitement as Armir sighed into their heated kiss, her fragrant breath mingling with his. Never had her lips tasted any sweeter than they did now, and he proved this by ravishing her soft mouth with utmost zeal.  
  
Armir clasped her fingers gently at his hair and whimpered as he kissed a furious trail down the side of her neck and across her throat. His hands stoked between her shoulder blades, left bare by her dress, causing her to shiver. She pressed herself closer to him and tilted her head gracefully to the side, and he readily accepted this invitation to better explore the curves of her elegant neck  
  
Minutes later, he sensed her knees buckle and she stumbled feebly against him, finally succumbing to the escalating weakness his petting was causing her. He immediately gripped her small waist firmly with both hands to help hold her up. He retracted and leaned his forehead onto hers, panting hard as he took a moment to reclaim his breath.  
  
During this pause, Armir smiled up at him apologetically, and he chuckled. He brushed back a lock of her long hair, which he had mussed up considerably, and tucked it tenderly behind her ear.  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if we continued this in a more comfortable setting." he whispered huskily, a hint of a satisfied smirk crossing his lips as he took in the sight of her disheveled state, swollen lips, and dreamily entranced expression. "I do not wish for you to hurt yourself."  
  
Armir grinned back. "Such a braggart." she retorted, sliding a teasing finger down the center of his chest. At her touch Legolas looked down with a start, and realized only then that she had been furtively unfastening the ties of his tunic, leaving his torso already half-exposed.  
  
He chuckled to himself in amusement. Maybe his young wife was not as innocent as he had always thought, after all.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?"  
  
In one fluid movement he had lifted her from the ground with ease, cradling her like a helpless infant in his protective arms. Armir's reaction was to obligingly fit her smaller form into his, nuzzling her face into his chest and causing him to growl with sudden impatience.  
  
Holding her very carefully as though she were the most fragile and important treasure in the world, Legolas nudged the heavy door open with his knee and swiftly carried his wife into the shadows of the bedroom, pausing only to ascertain that the door was securely bolted behind him, ensuring their separation from the rest of the world. At least for that night.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . CHAPTER 5 - FATHER  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read! Please, please, review! The damn writer's block is still impairing me! ;p  
  
See you soon . . . take care everyone! 


	5. Father

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
It's working! Thanks to all your lovely reviews (A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL!!!) my writer's block has been defeated, and I'm finding it much easier to work on new chapters now! The only problem is that there is a new obstacle: four big exams lined up one after the other next week! *Dum-dum- dum-duuum.* But no worries; I've got it covered. I've fixed my schedule so that I will hopefully be able to update on a weekly basis now.  
  
I am happy with the reactions of the reviewers to the last chapter, and I hope this one will generate as nice compliments! So, here you go, on with the "morning after" sweetness!!!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
A LOVE THAT BINDS  
  
Chapter Five - FATHER  
  
Legolas awoke the next morning to soft lights of dawn streaming through the window curtains, caressing his face, and the sound of Armir's quiet breathing. A sigh of sheer gratification escaped his lips, and he smiled with a happiness that made him feel rather lightheaded.  
  
He gazed upon the womanly form that rested on the bed next to him, looking so beautifully delicate and exposed. Leaning over, he planted a light kiss on her nape and in between her shoulder blades, as it was her back that she had turned to him. He used the arm that was draped around her waist to bring her closer against his chest, desiring to better feel the warmth radiating from her.  
  
Though she was still asleep, Armir somehow managed to sense his affectionate gestures. A blissful murmur came from her mouth and she turned over to face him, nestling her body onto his and fitting her head perfectly against his neck, her nose nuzzling his throat and the top of her head just below his chin.  
  
The elf prince smiled and enfolded her more securely in his arms, wanting to make her feel like she was in the safest place in the world next to him. For a moment, he was startled to notice that she was sleeping with her eyes closed, then realized that this new habit must be a result of her deathlike slumber that had lasted for four months. Somehow it made her look all the more vulnerable, and inflamed in his heart the resolve to protect her with his life, as to make sure that no harm will ever come to her again.  
  
For a long while he continued to stare at her, unmoving, content in just marveling at the loveliness of her sweet face. He ached to steal a kiss from those honeyed lips, but he knew he should not risk waking her yet, as much as he could help it. The previous night had been quite an experience for her, and she needed her rest.  
  
Making love to his young wife had been far more wonderful than he had ever dared imagine it to be. Both their inexperience in such matters did not seem to make a difference, for they responded to each other's passion perfectly using natural skills. It was then that Legolas knew that they had been right in their decision to wait until they were married. He was certain that it was the mutual gift of innocence that they were able to offer each other that made their joining flawlessly enjoyable. He was her first, as she was his, and forevermore will they give themselves to no one else, or ever desire to.  
  
Legolas rested his cheek atop her head and closed his eyes to listen and feel the gentle beating of her heart against his. Never could he imagine sharing this with any other maiden, for no other could possibly make him any happier than his beloved Armir had.  
  
Inspired by the affection and joy flooding his heart, he began to sing softly an Elvish song he had known since he was a child. The pleasing sound of his warm voice flowed to his sleeping wife's ears, lullabying her to a deeper, even more peaceful slumber as he patiently and lovingly watched over her.  
  
* * *  
  
As she wandered down the grassy trail that led her through a great, verdant forest, Armir frowned slightly and ran her gaze carefully around her. This place was beautiful, but unfamiliar. Right then she recognized that she was once again walking through some dream. After months of residing in the paradise of Lorien, experienced she already was at distinguishing what was reality from what was merely a vision in her head.  
  
Distantly she could hear the sound of a voice. It was beautiful, the sound of someone singing in Elvish. She quickened her pace and followed this voice to its source, which turned out to be an elf maiden with deep golden hair. She was settled underneath the shade of a tree, singing softly to herself as she worked on sewing a green, handsomely embroidered tunic.  
  
Curious as to who this stranger was, Armir moved forward to approach her and speak with her. But at the same time, another person arrived, stepping from behind the tree under which the blonde maiden sat. He arrived singing the same song she was, and caught her attention in doing so.  
  
"Legolas!" the fair-haired maiden exclaimed, a bright smile spreading on her lovely face as the elf-prince came to sit beside her.  
  
A strange feeling flickered in Armir's heart as she watched her husband grin back at the maiden and give her a light kiss on the cheek as greeting. What dream was this? What exactly was she witnessing?  
  
"What do you think you are doing here, all by your lonesome?" Legolas chided the she-elf sternly but playfully. "It is never wise to wander about on your own, young lady."  
  
"Young lady!" the maiden exclaimed, glaring at him indignantly. "Might I remind you, your Highness, that I am but six meager years younger than you? Besides, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, whether you believe it or not!"  
  
Legolas chuckled, amused by her fiery spirit. "My, quite a mood we are in today, aren't we?" he teased. His curious gaze landed on the tunic that lay on her lap. "What is that you are working on?"  
  
"Nothing!" the maiden said hastily, her eyes widening. She tried to hide her work away from the elf's prying eyes, but he was too quick for her.  
  
"Legolas, stop it!" she wailed in protest, as he seized the tunic and held it up before him.  
  
The prince ignored her furious beatings on his arm and tilted his head, admiring the superb handiwork. "This is marvelous." he remarked with sincere appreciation. "What is it for?"  
  
The maiden finally managed to snatch back the tunic huffily. She lowered her head and mumbled a reply under her breath. "You."  
  
Legolas' eyebrows arched in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday." the maiden said, looking very cross. "But now you've spoilt it. I may as well give it to you today, as it is almost finished anyhow."  
  
At this, Legolas smiled at the yellow-haired she-elf in a way that caused Armir's heart to sink. He took her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"You are too good to me, Vetilien." he said softly. "Even when I do not deserve it half the time. Thank you."  
  
Vetilien blushed furiously as he planted a kiss on the back of her fingers, then recovered with a shake of her head. "I just hate it when you do that!"  
  
Legolas laughed. "Liar." He then rose to his feet, hauling her up gently along with him and causing her to drop her things.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vetilien cried immediately, uselessly trying to pull back.  
  
"Tis a beautiful day!" he told her. "I thought we could take advantage of it and go for a ride. Why do you think I went looking for you in the first place?"  
  
"But my sewing . . ."  
  
"You have plenty of other opportunities to finish it." Legolas interrupted. He grinned impishly. "After all, you said it is almost done anyway, right?"  
  
Vetilien tried to glare back at him but failed miserably. "Why do I always let you do this?" she said with a sigh.  
  
"Because you enjoy it, Lirimaer (lovely one), and you know it!" Legolas retorted, giving her nose an affectionate tweak.  
  
Bursting into rowdy laughter, the two elves began to run as Vetilien chased the prince down the forest trail, racing past Armir and leaving her staring after their retreating figures with a heart that had now grown strangely heavy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning, love." a warm voice greeted her as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked to gain focus of her vision, then found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes that made her heart stand still.  
  
Legolas smiled down at her and brushed a gentle hand across her cheek. "It is good you are finally awake." he murmured, before leaning in to tenderly kiss her lips. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Armir sighed contentedly against his mouth, feeling all the hurt and confusion caused by her strange dream sweep away. She decided to forget about that vision for the meantime, and not allow it to ruin this wonderful moment of her first morning with her husband. Besides, it could have been nothing. Just an irrelevant train of thoughts conjured up by her own insecurities. It made no sense to jump to hasty suspicions or conclusions just because of it.  
  
"Yes." she finally whispered, as Legolas continued to nuzzle his face pleasurably against hers. She closed her eyes again, feeling her spirits lift with happiness.  
  
"Have you been up long?" she asked, when they finally parted their faces. She stared adoringly into his eyes and crept her hand along back of his head and neck to bury her fingers into his soft hair.  
  
"Since dawn." Legolas answered, sighing with satisfaction at her gentle strokes. He returned the favor by sliding his hand up and down her waist to her thigh, causing her to shudder with delight. "It has been a few hours since then."  
  
"That late already?" Armir murmured, utterly distracted by the way his hands were skillfully moving all around her. "Perhaps we should be getting up from bed then."  
  
Legolas' eyes sparkled with mirth. "That is not what you really want, is it?" he asked teasingly. His hands stopped at her derriere, giving it a playful pinch and eliciting a loud gasp.  
  
"You do know me well." she said with a laugh. She arched her body slightly, trying to stretch, only to yawn drowsily after. "I guess we do not have to go anywhere if we do not wish to."  
  
"You are still tired, dearest?" Legolas inquired, momentarily ceasing his petting to gaze at her with concern.  
  
Armir grinned and shook her head. "Not for this." she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck "Last night was amazing, but still requires a continuation, I am afraid."  
  
"We do think alike then." Legolas said cheerfully. He seized her waist and rolled flat on his back suddenly, pulling her to lie on top of him. Armir giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders, propping herself up as she gazed down at him fondly.  
  
"I love you." she murmured, lowering her lips to his for a kiss.  
  
Suddenly, a loud knocking came from the bedroom door, startling her and causing her to jerk back. Legolas closed his eyes and groaned in frustration.  
  
"My lady!" a voice called from outside. "My lady, are you awake yet?"  
  
"It is all right." Armir whispered to Legolas, scrambling off him hurriedly and throwing the blankets aside. "It is just my nana, Elaviel. She is very understanding."  
  
Legolas caught her hand before she could climb out of bed. "Well, in that case. ." He pulled her with one great tug, causing her to fall back to him with a surprised cry. "She should not mind if you just did not answer."  
  
"Legolas!" Armir exclaimed with a strangled laugh, managing to shove him off her after being kissed thoroughly. "At least allow me to tell her!"  
  
"All right." Legolas grumbled, finally releasing his captive. Armir felt his eyes watching her intently as she walked across the room to fetch a robe to cover herself with, and felt her cheeks grow warm. She supposed it would take some time before her comfort and ease with their intimacy would fully develop.  
  
After wrapping herself up in a dressing gown, Armir went to the door and unlocked it. She pulled it open slightly to reveal the face of Elaviel which, to her surprise and disconcertment, looked quite anxious.  
  
"Are you alone, Armir?" was the first question that came from her mouth.  
  
"Nay." Armir responded with a shake of her head, unable to keep from looking embarrassed. "My husband is here with me."  
  
Elaviel shook her head fretfully. "Oh, dear. I thought as much!" she murmured, wringing her hands. "Oh dear, oh dear!"  
  
Armir frowned, not expecting this kind of reaction. "Elaviel, what is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Surely you do not disapprove. He is my husband after all."  
  
"Do not be silly, child!" Elaviel said, a hint of a smile momentarily breaking through her troubled face. "Of course I expected you to sleep with him! Why else do you think I did not come to you earlier?"  
  
Armir glanced over her shoulder and saw Legolas rising from bed to pull his trousers on. Obviously he had sensed from Elaviel's frantic whispers that there was something amiss.  
  
"It is just that . . . your father has arrived, my lady!"  
  
Armir's head snapped back to look at her handmaiden, eyes widening. "Mani (What)?" she gasped, suddenly feeling an unexpected mixture of excitement and fear rise in her chest. "So soon?"  
  
Elaviel nodded vigorously. "Just a few minutes ago. I rushed here as soon as I heard of it, because I expected this." she said, gesturing in Legolas' direction. "Your grandfather is speaking to him right now, but it is without a doubt that he will be coming here to see you any moment!"  
  
"Then I shall be the one to speak with him."  
  
Armir spun around to face Legolas, who had come up behind her, slipping on his tunic calmly as though there was not a thing in the world to fret about. He looked at Armir reassuringly. "There is no need for you to worry. Like I had promised, I will explain everything to him."  
  
"Do not be ridiculous!" Armir exclaimed frantically. "We cannot break the news to Ada in this manner. If he sees you here . . . with me this way. . . "  
  
Her voice trailed off and she shook her head nervously. "I may not remember much about my father, Legolas, but one of the things I do recall well is that he has a rash temper. If he sees this, he might not even give you an opportunity to say anything!"  
  
"Ooh, she speaks the truth, your Highness!" Elaviel chimed in, still wringing her hands. "We cannot let him see you in her bedroom. He will jump to conclusions for sure!"  
  
Legolas stared back and forth between the two anxious maidens and frowned. "What do you wish for me to do then?" he asked grumpily. "Hide in the closet?"  
  
"No, I think there is still time for you to leave!" Armir said quickly, grabbing his arm. "Please do not be angry, Mela." she begged, seeing the look on his face. "I promise you will get your chance to talk to him. Just not here, not now."  
  
The scowl on her husband's face vanished with this plea. He sighed and nodded. "Very well." he relented. "I will leave and let you speak with him first."  
  
Armir smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you." she whispered, rising on her toes to plant a quick peck on his lips before giving him a little push towards the door. "Now hurry and go! Elaviel will show you the way out."  
  
But just as Legolas was about to follow the handmaiden out into the hall, the elder she-elf suddenly gave a little shriek and pushed him hard back into the room. Armir froze in alarm as she vaguely heard footsteps in the distance growing louder, quickly approaching them.  
  
"He is coming!" Elaviel squeaked, shutting the door behind her. "It is too late to pass that way!"  
  
Thinking quickly, Armir bolted the door. "Do not open it. Stall him for as long as you can." she instructed her handmaiden. "Tell him I am dressing."  
  
Then, grabbing Legolas' hand, she pulled him towards her balcony window.  
  
"This would be so much easier if you just let me speak with him." Legolas protested, as she led him out into a large terrace that faced the house gardens.  
  
Armir shook her head firmly. "I would rather not see you having to face my father's wrath." she told him. "You may be brave enough for such a confrontation, but I am not."  
  
Inside the room, they heard powerful, furious knocking on the door.  
  
"Armir?" Elladan's deep voice was demanding and fear-provoking. "Armir, it is Ada. Open the door!"  
  
"She was just about to step into the bath, my Lord, but now she is dressing!" they overheard Elaviel say. "Please give us a few more minutes."  
  
"I wish to see my daughter now!" was Elladan's impatient roar.  
  
Armir threw Legolas a look that clearly said, "See what I mean?" She leaned over the balcony ledge and peered onto the grass below.  
  
"I have snuck out this way often enough in the past." she whispered. "It should be no problem for you." She gave Legolas' back an urging shove as Elladan continued to pummel the door. "What are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
She was unable to resist when Legolas suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, giving her a fiery kiss that left her gasping for breath when he finally broke off. He nuzzled her cheek one last time before extricating himself from her and climbing onto the ledge. He glanced back to give her a smile before leaping off unhesitatingly.  
  
Armir watched him land on the ground with the graceful ease of a cat and blew him a kiss as he turned around to wave at her. Sighing with relief at their close call, she turned around to go back into her room and meet her father once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sighed heavily as he watched Armir exit the balcony to return to her room.  
  
"So much for that continuation." he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
He hated being forced to leave like this. He felt as though he was abandoning her, and unfairly laying on her the burden of having to tell Elladan the big news. That should have been his responsibility.  
  
He frowned and stood in place for a while, recalling the fear he had seen on his wife's face at the idea of her father catching him in her room. Of course, he understood how it would be quite shocking for Elladan to witness such a scene he definitely did not expect, but surely after some explaining things would all be sorted out. Armir had acted as though her Ada would slay any man he discovers had dared touch his daughter. That was not Lord Elrond's son as Legolas remembered him from when they last met.  
  
"I am sure this will all work out once Elladan is told." Legolas thought confidently. "We shall get his blessing, and Armir will finally see that there really was nothing to fret about in the first place."  
  
Just then, his senses perceived the sound of footsteps treading the soft grass behind him. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with the Armir's grandfather, who had apparently just come around the house to reach the backyard gardens.  
  
Legolas caught a glimpse of worry on Lord Elrond's face before his gaze beheld the elf-prince standing there, and this expression was quickly replaced with one of relief.  
  
"So you made it out of her room just in time." he said, nodding his head. "Good."  
  
Legolas stared at the elder elf in confusion for a long moment before this remark sunk in. He then realized in horror what a tell-tale mess he must look like. His hair was in hopeless disarray, only the bottom half of his tunic fastenings were secured, and his bootstraps were still unbuckled.  
  
Elrond chuckled upon noticing the embarrassment and guilt on his grandson-in-law's face. "Did you honestly think I would not expect this, my son?" he said, grey eyes sparkling with amusement. "What would have greatly surprised me was if you chose NOT spend the night with her."  
  
Feeling much relieved, Legolas smiled back at the elf-lord in gratitude for his kind understanding.  
  
But the worry returned promptly to Elrond's expression as he raised his eyes to gaze up at the balcony of Armir's room. He closed his eyes with a sigh and shook his head.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not expect that he would be able to arrive home so quickly." he murmured, the troubled look on his face unsettling Legolas. "It seems that we had underestimated his eagerness to see Armir once more."  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed. Was that nervousness he heard in the elf- lord's voice? What problem could there be that would cause Master Elrond himself to become anxious?  
  
When he faced Legolas again, Elrond must have noticed the question marks on the prince's face, for he immediately took him by the arm.  
  
"Come." he said firmly. "There is much we need to talk about. I feel there is great conflict about to arise very soon, and I am not about to leave you on your own, unprepared to face it."  
  
* * *  
  
The daylight of high noon streamed through the open windows of one of the large sitting rooms in the Last Homely House, reflecting upon the jet black hair of a tall he-elf pacing about inside the chamber. Every now and then he would pause in his furious march, only to shake his head crossly and then resume, mumbling incoherently to no one but himself.  
  
What was taking him so long?! So much already did he have to answer for, and on top of it all, he still had the nerve to make him wait like this?!  
  
Elladan ground his teeth, his fists still tightly clenched behind his back, and he struggled to swallow some of his anger. He was going to handle this matter as civilly as he possibly could, though considering the terrible mood he could not seem to pull himself out of, that was not going to be an easy feat.  
  
Upon hearing the news, his first instinct had been to go after Legolas Thranduilion himself, but then he caught a hold of his temper, thought better of it, and instead instructed one of the servants to send the elf- prince to him. If he had permitted himself be the one to do the seeking, it was likely that he could have just walked up to Legolas and given him a good blow on the face, and that may have been the end of everything.  
  
Somehow, Elladan could not even find in his reasoning the ability to reproach himself for his anger. Who could possibly blame him for being upset? When his father's messengers had reached him, bearing the news that Armir has been resurrected by the Valar, and was now alive and well in Rivendell once more, he had wept with overwhelming joy. In all haste did he drop everything to ride back home with Elrohir, his heart bursting with excitement to be reunited with his beloved daughter again.  
  
He had sworn that he would now give up anything, even his life as a Ranger, to devote all his time and energies to Armir, and be the father he should have always been to her. But no sooner had he declared this promise to her earlier, minutes into their joyful reunion, she had taken him completely by surprise by announcing to him news he did not expect.  
  
"Ada, I am married." she had told him, her voice barely more than a whisper, her beautiful eyes staring straight into his, full of innocence and courage. "I have given my heart to Legolas Thranduilion, and yesterday, I bound my soul to his. I am his wife now, and will be forevermore."  
  
Months ago, when he had arrived at Lothlorien in his desire to see Armir and secretly watch over her as she continued her quest with the Fellowship, he had observed that there did indeed seem to be something developing between his child and the prince of Mirkwood. Aware of Legolas' great skill in recognizing and catching spies, he had carefully kept his distance from Armir whenever she was in his company. Thus, he never really did witness any details of their courtship, though it had been confirmed by his grandfather, Lord Celeborn, that Legolas and Armir had indeed become lovers.  
  
For some reason, he then did not mind the news of his young daughter's romance with his old childhood friend, or even give much thought to it. Perhaps he was just so happy to see Armir again as a beautifully grown young lady to care about anything else. Or perhaps he had dismissed her relationship with Legolas as a passing fancy that would never really deepen further into something serious.  
  
He later on found out how wrong he was as he had watched Legolas mourn deeply over Armir's death. It was also then that he had discovered that his daughter and the prince had gotten engaged, but his own grief had prevented him from feeling any resentment at Legolas' proposing without asking for his permission first.  
  
So great was his sorrow at the loss of Armir, in fact, that he was far too numb to even harbor any anger at Legolas for the tragic end of his only child. But he knew-he knew very well that he blamed the Mirkwood prince for not protecting Armir better, and not being able to prevent her death. He did not bother to meet Legolas or speak to him at all at Arwen's wedding, knowing it would be best to not bring up grievances which may only result in unwanted conflicts.  
  
Now, it was his own daughter who was married. Legolas had wedded his little girl without so much the respect of informing him beforehand, much less asking for his approval. Suddenly, all the fury he was supposed to have felt for the elf-prince in the past returned to his heart, multiplied many times over by the additional weight of this new, even greater offense.  
  
Armir had tried to explain that their marriage occurred unplanned and unexpected, that they had been bound by the goddess Nienna herself, and there was no way they could have delayed the Valar's will in that sacred moment. But Elladan did not care. In the stubbornness of his proud heart, it felt as though this defense still did not change a thing of the truth.  
  
Legolas Thranduilion has stolen his daughter away from him.  
  
At that moment, a firm knocking sounded on the door. As it swung open, Elladan turned around instantly, his eyes shooting daggers at the blonde haired elf that stepped through the entrance into the room.  
  
Legolas' face was benign as he bravely faced an ominous looking father-in- law. "You wanted to see me, Elladan?" he asked calmly, coming forward to meet him.  
  
Elladan inhaled sharply, striving not to let all his anger wash out at once and force him to lose control. "Yes, Legolas. Because I believe that you have owe me some explanations." he said slowly and darkly, keeping his tone low to suppress urges to start shouting. "MANY explanations, in fact."  
  
Legolas nodded, retaining the amicable look on his face. Elladan's jaw clenched with tension and annoyance. Why was he not looking even the slightest bit worried or intimidated? Did he not understand or care how serious this is?!  
  
"I had wanted to be the one to tell you. I know it should have been my task." Legolas explained, crossing his arms over his chest and looking apologetic. "But it was Armir's wish to be the one to talk to you first, and I could not deny her that. I am glad however, that I now have my turn to speak with you."  
  
"You would not mind then," Elladan began, his shuddering voice slowly morphing into a roar. "Telling me what you were THINKING in taking my daughter as your wife?"  
  
"I love her." Legolas replied simply and promptly, his voice unwavering and his face completely at ease.  
  
But the serenity with which he spoke these words only stoked Elladan's rash anger.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what you are saying?" he thundered. "You are no more than a hundred years younger than I! You are old enough to be her father!"  
  
Legolas gazed back at him without so much as blinking. "Elladan, you know as well as I do that differences in age rarely count for anything in Elven marriages." he pointed out.  
  
"Armir is but a child!" Elladan exclaimed furiously.  
  
"She is no child." Legolas argued firmly. "She is over thirty years past her coming-of-age. Furthermore, she is mature well beyond her years, and is clearly wise and prudent enough to make her own decisions."  
  
"Why then did she not use this prudence in her decision to suddenly marry you at a whim?" Elladan demanded, tone twisted in sarcasm. "You were equally lacking in discretion, Legolas, when you used your charm to sweep her off her feet, influencing her into neglecting the respect she owes her father. You at least should have known better and taken responsibility for your actions."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Elladan, I know you are upset that I did not ask for your blessing before I courted her and asked for her hand. I apologize for any offense it may have caused you" he said quietly. "Believe me, I wish I could have gone about it the proper way and consulted with you first before doing anything. But given the circumstances we were faced with at the time, there were no means of observing those formalities."  
  
"It was really that difficult for you to just wait until the War was over?" Elladan snapped back sharply. "You could not delay even a little while longer before you claimed her heart for yourself?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas said truthfully. "You must understand, I fell in love with Armir the first moment I laid eyes on her, and I care for her deeply, more than anything in this entire world. I can honestly say that it would have been just impossible for me to hold back my feelings, especially since it was unclear how long exactly the War would last, or whether I would even be able to live through it."  
  
"Given that," Elladan growled through gritted teeth. "It still does not justify the disrespect you committed against me in marrying her without so much as granting me earlier notice!"  
  
Legolas then smiled, which only struck Elladan as a gesture of impudence. "My friend, we were unexpectedly married that way precisely because the Valar gave their utmost blessings to our relationship. Nienna bound us together as soon as we were reunited because she wanted to give us that special gift-the gift of having our love secured directly by the Powers themselves! I thought it would make you happy for us."  
  
Noting the stony look that stubbornly remained on Elladan's face, he sighed. "I am sorry if you feel that way, Elladan. But it will not change anything." he said sadly. "You know well that no one can ever separate what the Valar have joined. Armir and I have been married, and whether you approve of it or not, there is nothing you can do about it now."  
  
These words were clearly all that Elladan could take. As his temper finally snapped his blue eyes flared dangerously with ferocious denial. He took a step closer towards Legolas, throwing his head back and glowering at him.  
  
"Your alleged union to my daughter is nothing without my consent!" he hissed. "I am her father, and by my word, your marriage is invalid! You will not be taking Armir anywhere, because I will that she stay here with me, where she belongs."  
  
His eyes narrowed menacingly. "Away from you."  
  
Upon hearing this cold threat, Legolas reacted at once, his eyes flashing suddenly with retaliating anger. He had lost control of his calculating patience.  
  
"You have not the license to make that decision!" he cried out, raising his voice in outrage he could no longer contain. "She is my spouse, and the mandate of Eru himself is what has bound us to each other. No one has the right to overrule such authority, not even you!"  
  
Torrential rage stormed through Elladan at this insolent come back. He immediately bore down upon the younger elf in a single stride, every nerve in his body compelling him to strike. Luckily, he was able to restrain his arm at the last minute and instead just stood there, closely face to face with his son-in-law, who merely glared back at him with remarkable boldness.  
  
"Do not dare tell me I have no rights to my own daughter!" he shouted furiously. "Heed this well, Legolas. Hence forth I order you to stay away from Armir. Should you even try to come near her again, I myself will make CERTAIN that you are banished from Imladris-permanently."  
  
Having given out this warning, Armir's father turned on his heel and stormed wrathfully out of the room, leaving the prince stunned and unable to do anything to stop him.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . CHAPTER 6 - DAUGHTER  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT: Check out my new story-"The Royal Jewel". It's a prequel to "The Sacrifice" about the love story of Elladan and Nurréien, Armir's mother. A must-read for all Armir fans! It'll help you understand and appreciate "A Love That Binds" much better too.esp. the upcoming chapter, where we will find out more about Elladan and why he acts the way he does when it comes to his precious daughter.  
  
Thanks for reading guys! Pls. help keep my enthusiasm high by reviewing! Take care! 


	6. Daughter

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
This is a bit delayed, but I cannot really be blamed for that. I had two exams this week and another two next week (that I have yet to study for!), so it's miraculous enough that I was able to get this out before the end of the week. Oh well . . . I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting.  
  
There were quite a lot of violent reactions against Elladan in last chapter's reviews. Aw, give him a break guys! Try to look at it from his point of view (his wife and mother were killed by orcs (ergo, he is overprotective of his daughter), all of Rivendell knew about the marriage before he did, etc.) and you really can't blame him for freaking out. Maybe after reading this chapter and "The Royal Jewel" (after I've finished writing it that is! Hehehe. . .) you'd understand him better and feel differently.  
  
And did you notice that Elrond had a little bit of a temper in the movies? Well, I just decided to have Elladan inherit that in my stories.  
  
Anyway, on with the drama! I hope you like it! ;p  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
A LOVE THAT BINDS  
  
Chapter Six - DAUGHTER  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day outside in the lush gardens of the House of Lord Elrond. But from where she sat alone in the gazebo overlooking the main courtyards, Armir was unable to enjoy the beauty all around her, for she was in deep and anxious thought. The book that she had been trying to read for the past hour lay open and neglected in her hands as she stared out into space, a troubled look lingering upon her face.  
  
Something was wrong, she could feel it. Quite some time had already passed since she met with her father and shared a tearful reunion with him. It was also then that she had gathered up every ounce of courage in her and told him the big news. He seemed to have taken it better than she had expected. Certainly, he was very shocked at first, and had demanded that she tell him all the details, but he had also managed to keep his calm about the entire thing relatively well.  
  
After Armir had finished explaining everything, he had simply smiled, kissed her, and given her his best wishes. If he had any misgivings in his heart that he did not wish for her to know of, he had indeed been very good in concealing them. He then changed the subject at once and asked her to take breakfast with him. Armir, being overwhelmed with relief at the seeming ease with which her father accepted and approved of her marriage, was only too glad to accept.  
  
It was only after the meal had ended, when Elladan asked to be excused for a while, that the young maiden began to realize that it was perhaps not going as perfectly as she had thought. Her father said he still needed going to have a word with his new son-in-law, and wanted to do so alone. She had begged to be allowed to come with him, for she did not want Legolas to face her father alone, but Elladan was very insistent on privacy. The young elf then had no choice but just to wait for the meeting to come to an end, and she went out to the gardens in hopes of finding some means of distracting herself.  
  
"Armir!"  
  
Armir raised her head at once at the sound of this call, her heart leaping in her chest as she recognized the voice. Sure enough, as she stood and walked out of the gazebo, she immediately caught sight of her father swiftly making his way across the gardens towards her. She rushed forward to meet him with a hopeful smile on her face, but this very quickly faded when she noticed his expression, which was clearly of anger.  
  
"Father, what is it?" she asked at once, dread rapidly sweeping every inch of her. She reached out with a hand to touch his shoulder as he drew near. "Has something gone wrong?"  
  
Elladan gave her a glare that made her freeze with fright. "You are not to have any dealings with Legolas Thranduilion from now on." he ordered her, his voice heavy with controlled fury. "Henceforth, I forbid you speak with him or even come near him, is that understood?"  
  
"What?!" Armir cried out, in great shock but also confusion. "Ada, what are you saying?"  
  
"You will stay away from that he-elf or I will have him cast out of this realm forever. Must I make myself any clearer than that?" Elladan growled, his eyes narrowing at her with impatience.  
  
Armir felt her body weaken all of a sudden, the fear of this nightmare beginning to strip off her strength. "Ada, how can you ask such a thing from me?" she asked, her voice quivering as terribly as her knees. "Legolas is my husband!"  
  
"He is NOT!" Elladan shouted, his face going livid. "I say so! Your marriage is not legitimate because it was done without your full awareness and consent! He seduced you into accepting him, Armir! You would have known better and refused had you only a clearer mind on things."  
  
"That is not true! He did no such thing!" Armir protested, feeling a burst of defiance in her at this ridiculous accusation. "He does care for me, Ada. And I truly love him. There is no mistake about that. I love him, I know this with all my mind and heart."  
  
The anger seemed to melt from Elladan's face as he listened to his daughter make this declaration so boldly and confidently. It was replaced with what strangely looked like fear.  
  
"You know not what you say." he said desperately, almost pleadingly. "You are young and full of dreams, and have not entirely understood how things in life really are. You are just a child, Armir!"  
  
"I am no child!' Armir exclaimed, staring at him disbelievingly. She could not understand what could possibly be causing her father to act this way and say such absurdities. "I have grown up. I have earned the right to make my own choices and accept whatever consequences they may bring. I am not a little girl anymore, Ada!"  
  
"You agreed to give Legolas your hand as soon as he asked for it, without even waiting for my counsel or consent! What kind of maturity is found in that disrespect and impetuousness?!" Elladan countered heatedly. "You have known him for no more than a year, and yet you bind yourself to him with nary a forethought!"  
  
"A day could be all that is needed when it is the right love." Armir said softly. Tears were now filling her eyes, revealing the insufferable ache that was beginning to crush her heart. What could she possibly do to make him see? He was so upset, too angry to even really hear her.  
  
Elladan threw her a look that seemed exasperated. He shook his head before turning away, muttering angrily to himself. Armir's heart sank in desperation, and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it in both of hers.  
  
"Ada, please!' she begged, the tears beginning to stream down her face. "I thought you approved. I thought you understood. I would have given anything to have told you, to have had you with us. But it was not only our will that was fulfilled. The Valar's hand was in our fate, and there happened things that we simply had no control over."  
  
She held his hand to her face, wetting it with her tears as she kissed it. "Please do not be angry with us, and do not believe that we meant you any disrespect." she sobbed. "Your blessing means a great deal to Legolas and I, and I do badly wish for you to approve of him."  
  
Armir felt his free hand take her chin and lift it up gently. She found herself looking into his eyes, which looked very much aggrieved but still indomitable.  
  
"I am sorry, Armir. But I am not willing to risk losing you again." he whispered, cupping her face between his large hands. "I will not allow you to be taken away from me a second time."  
  
"That will not happen." Armir replied, feeling somewhat confused by this strange comment. "I will not stop being your daughter just because I have already become another elf's wife."  
  
"No." Elladan repeated stubbornly. His hands took hers and held onto them tightly. "I will not entrust you to Legolas. I refuse to yield you to an elf who could not even properly take care of you."  
  
Armir stared at him in shock. "You cannot possibly accuse Legolas of not caring for me!" she began. "He loves me, he . . . "  
  
"It is because of him that you died!" Elladan shouted suddenly. His face seemed to tremble with emotion and rage at the very memory of it. "Do you not remember? If I had not followed you and gotten to you in time, who knows what other horrors you might have suffered in the hands of the orcs? You would not have come to such harm had he only been more vigilant in protecting you!"  
  
Armir gasped, realization dawning on her at this outburst. "Ada, that is not fair!" she exclaimed, pulling her hands away from him in horror. "What happened to me was not Legolas' fault! You cannot blame him for my death!"  
  
"He swore to look after you, and yet you were lost. It is as simple as that." Elladan said coldly. "Seeing that he could not manage to save you then, how am I now supposed to believe he would not let it happen a second time?"  
  
"Legolas would have gladly given up his life to save mine, and he always will! You know that!" Armir cried, all her restraint now hopelessly lost. "He may not have had the power to stop Fate from taking me, but that does not change the fact that he tried, and that is all that matters! Can you not see, Ada? It is just like what happened to you and Ammë (Mama)!"  
  
This last sentence escaped her before she could prevent it. Elladan, clearly taken aback by this unexpected outburst, could only stare at her in stunned silence. That was the first time she ever spoke of her mother to him, and the sudden mention of his beloved wife's death struck him like a slap to his face.  
  
But Armir was not in her right sense anymore to offer him any apologies. Her heart bleeding with sorrow at the argument that had just occurred as well as her failure to move her father's mind, she turned and ran swiftly from the garden, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
* * *  
  
Throwing himself down on one of the stone benches situated at the gardens bordering the forests, Legolas let out a moan of gloom and buried his face in his hands. There he sat for a long while, his head lowered and his heavy mind spinning with depressed thoughts.  
  
He could not believe what had just happened. Though Lord Elrond himself had been good enough to warn him of Elladan's temper and certain oppositions he would likely raise against his and Armir's union, Legolas never expected his new father-in-law to react towards him in such a negative manner. He simply could not understand what he could have done to arouse so much anger from an elf he had always considered as a constant, long-time friend.  
  
Perhaps it had been rather insolent of him to have wooed Armir without telling her father. He had forgone the traditional customs of courtship, which most certainly should have included the involvement of the maiden's parents. But it was not as though he had intended for any of these things to happen. They just did, and now there was nothing that could be done against a bond so sacred and lasting as matrimony. No matter what, Elladan did not have the right to order him to stay away from his wife, the one thing in this world he knew he would never be able to live without.  
  
He may as well have told him to drop dead.  
  
But what was he to do now? He had no fear of Elladan's threats, that was for certain. He knew he would never distance himself from Armir for any reason, even if the Valar themselves ordered him to. He was ready to face any punishment or ordeal to fight for his claim and need to be with her. The only problem that weighed on his mind now was what Armir herself would think of this conflict, and how it would end up affecting her happiness. It was only now that Legolas finally understood what the princess had been worrying about all along. She had somehow foreseen that this might happen. She felt and knew that she may eventually be forced to choose between him and her father, and that hour has indeed come upon them at last.  
  
Legolas did not doubt his wife's faithfulness and love for him. He was certain she would sooner choose to elope with him than allow her father to separate them. However, in doing this, she would likewise be forcing herself to turn her back on somebody she still loved very much, in spite of his shortcomings and failures to perform his duties towards her.  
  
Missing out on the chance to re-establish her relationship with her Ada would curtail Armir's happiness for sure. That was not what she deserved, and was not what the way Legolas wanted to start out their life together. He did not want to come between Armir and Elladan. He longed to give her the most wonderful marriage possible, and such would include getting the blessings of her stubborn father-- somehow.  
  
For a long while then the Mirkwood prince sat in solitude, pondering desperately on how he could be able to create what seemed like a miracle. It took him quite some time before he realized that, there was actually somebody else that had come to the garden with him, and had for a few minutes been observing him silently from a distance. This newcomer finally caught the distraught elf's attention by speaking up first.  
  
"His word changes nothing, you know that."  
  
Legolas lifted his head up, slightly startled by the emergence of this new voice. As his eyes crossed the distance to rest on a handsome he- elf with long raven hair and a piecing blue stare aimed straight at him, his arms crossed over his chest. For a moment Legolas' heart froze at the fleeting thought of his father-in-law coming back to start yet another dispute with him, but he relaxed just as quickly when he realized that it was not Armir's father after all, but her uncle.  
  
Elrohir smiled weakly, amused by the initial shock and anxiety he had caught on Legolas' face. He then began to walk slowly towards the bench where the elf-prince remained seated.  
  
"It is only his word that counts for anything now." Legolas mumbled miserably as the older elf approached him.  
  
Upon hearing this downhearted comment, Elrohir tilted his head and gazed at him inquisitively. "You think not that your love for Armir has any power against Elladan's will?" he asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It is because of my love for her that I wish to make her happy." he said softly. "I know that I cannot do that for as long as her father disapproves of her being with me. Elladan loathes me now."  
  
"He does not." Elrohir countered gently, looking visibly sorry for the Mirkwood elf. "He has always seen and respected you as a friend, and that has not changed."  
  
Legolas stared back at him through eyes filled with bitterness. "It did not seem that way when he threatened me with banishment if I ever approached his daughter again."  
  
Elrohir sighed and finally sat down beside the troubled elf. "Please forgive my brother and just try to understand him." he implored. "He has been through such misfortune and grief that his nature has been much altered over the years. At times it seems he no longer has proper control over what he says and does."  
  
"Tell me then what it is exactly that I have done to displease him so." Legolas said earnestly. "I am willing do whatever it takes to amend my mistakes and regain his favor."  
  
Elrohir shrugged. "Tis not so much you who are the problem." he explained. "It is he. All this misunderstanding and all this aggression is actually the result of Elladan and his personal fears, ones that have haunted him continuously ever since Nurréien's passing. He has to learn to deal with these demons first, before he is able to accept the news of your marriage to Armir."  
  
He then paused and looked at Legolas with uncertainty. "You do know the story of Elladan and Nurréien, do you not?"  
  
"Aye, Lord Elrond told me all about it." Legolas affirmed.  
  
Elrohir nodded. "It should then not be so difficult for you understand how much Armir matters to my brother, and how deeply afraid he is to lose her." he pointed out.  
  
Legolas could not constrain the small scowl that spread across his lips. "Forgive me, but it did not seem that way when he just left Armir as a child and then neglected her for so many years."  
  
Elrohir sighed and shook his head gravely. "No one could ever blame him for that, not ever our father." he murmured, eyes growing reflective as his thoughts drifted to recollections of the past. "Even as a child, Armir already had much of Nurréien in her. The memory of his wife's death was then still fresh in Elladan's mind, and seeing her in Armir's face, her smile, in her laugh- it was simply too much for him to bear. He certainly did not like the idea of leaving his daughter behind, but he had to. It is quite possible that he may have died of grief had he stayed."  
  
As he listened to this, Legolas was for the first time struck with deep and sincere sympathy for his father-in-law. He knew that what Elrohir said must be the truth. No one could possibly know how Elladan felt as well as his twin.  
  
Perhaps he was being the selfish one. Armir was his wife, yes, but she was also still a part of Elladan's life, and an important one at that. She was all he had left, really. Elladan had as much of a right to her as he did.  
  
"Legolas." Elrohir said softly, touching the prince's arm and calling his attention back. "In spite of his temper, Elladan is not without reason. Just give him time to sort out his feelings, and he will soon come to his senses. And once he does, you can be sure he will be looking at these matters much differently, and will be able to make more prudent decisions."  
  
"Think you then that he will eventually give his blessings to Armir and I?" Legolas inquired hopefully.  
  
Elrohir smiled at him kindly. "Why would he not?" he said. "Personally, I think there is no elf in this world who would make her a more suitable husband than you, Legolas. That has already been proven by the fact that it is your love that has resurrected her. Moreover, it clear through mere observations that you truly care for her, and would do all that you can to give her everything."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said softly, feeling a strong rush of gratitude and relief at these sincere words. "I only hope your brother does come to realize that as well."  
  
"In time, he will." Elrohir assured him, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "I can assure you as much."  
  
"How can you be so certain?" Legolas asked, curious as to what this gleam in his gaze meant.  
  
"Because as I see you now, and the way you speak of Armir with so much love and devotion, I see my brother." Elrohir told Legolas seriously. "I witness once again the way he used to speak of his beloved, and it is without a doubt he himself has also recognized this similarity during your meeting with him. It is perhaps another reason why he is growing so anxious about surrendering his daughter to you."  
  
"Elladan sees himself in you, Legolas, just as much as he sees Nurréien in Armir."  
  
* * *  
  
The usual silence that pervaded a certain hall in the less visited parts of the Last Homely House was faintly broken by the sound of light footsteps against the marble floor. It was the Master of Imladris himself that passed through this hall swiftly, his feet carrying him straight to a particular spot along the corridor where he knew he would find what he sought.  
  
Lord Elrond's eldest child was completely motionless as he stood in front of the large painting hanging on the wall. Even as he came up behind him, the young elf-lord did not shift his gaze from the sight of the beautiful maiden who stared down at him from the framed canvas. Understanding the need for this obstinate silence perfectly well, Elrond simply stood there, waiting patiently for his son until he was ready to face him. It would be better if he be the one to make the first move and have the first word.  
  
"Have you come to lecture me again, Father?"  
  
Elrond sighed heavily and shook his head. "Must you always think that way about me, Elladan?" he asked quietly. "I do not think I have done anything to deserve such negative treatment."  
  
Though he still refused to turn away from the portrait of his beloved wife, Elrond could see sincere remorse cross his face. "I am sorry, Father." he elf-prince mumbled, lowing his head in shame. "I did not mean to say that. It just has not been a very good day."  
  
A twinge of pity wrenched Elrond's heart as he observed the look of misery on his son's face. It pained him to see Elladan looking so downhearted, though he was not in the right when it came to this conflict he was now facing. After a long moment of silent hesitation, Elrond then stepped closer to Elladan and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Armir loves you very much, Elladan." he told him gently. "Do not ever doubt it."  
  
Elladan frowned, and refused to lift his gaze from the floor. "I do not see why she should." he muttered, sounding almost angry. "Not after I have been such a terrible father to her."  
  
"Do not put yourself through that ordeal again." Elrond told him firmly. "That is not true."  
  
But his son merely sighed and turned his gaze back up at the painting that hung before them. Unmistakable longing filled his blue eyes as he stared up at the lovely face of Nurréien.  
  
"What do you think she would have done?" he whispered, seeming as though he was directing the question to himself. "What would she have wanted me to do?"  
  
"She would have wanted her daughter to be happy." Elrond responded. "To be free to make her own choices, just like she was able to do."  
  
Elladan's face hardened somewhat upon hearing these words. "I do not think it was good for Nurréien to have been given that freedom." he said darkly, a scowl suddenly marring his fair face. "Look at where her choices ended up leading her."  
  
Elrond stared at him in surprise, much disconcerted by the tone of his voice. "Surely you do not still blame yourself for the fate that befell her!"  
  
"Yes I do. Every day." Elladan said bitterly. "It was all my fault, Father, and no matter what anyone says, that cannot be denied. I was stupid. I should never have let her leave the safe life she had to go into the wild with me! I should have known better and just had never allowed her to stay at my side!"  
  
For a while Elrond could not say anything. He never knew that Elladan still felt this much resentment about his wife's death. He had indeed been completely devastated for a long time after her passing, but it had been many years since then. Apparently the wounds have not healed, but only festered.  
  
"I do not believe she regretted her choice." the elf-lord said at last. "Nurréien loved you, Elladan. Being with you made her happy, and she would not have had it any other way."  
  
"If we had not met, she would never have come to such harm." Elladan snapped, shaking his head as tears began to fill his eyes. "I took her with me even if I knew it could be dangerous for her, because I was a selfish fool. If I had just not permitted myself to fall in love with her, maybe she would still be alive."  
  
"If you had not held onto her, neither of you would have experienced the joy that can only come from true love." Elrond said wisely. "You would never have been whole had you not found each other, and your daughter would certainly would not be here with us today. Armir is the fruit of your love for Nurréien, and is what makes your time together, no matter how brief and in spite of all the pains, full of meaning and invaluable worth."  
  
"I do not wish for the past to repeat itself!" Elladan burst out suddenly, finally releasing the dominant thought that has been agonizing him most of all. "I do not want Armir to come to the same end as her mother did."  
  
Elrond frowned. "You cannot ascertain that such a thing will happen." he pointed out. "Is that what this is all about? You fear she will come to harm if she stays with Legolas?"  
  
"It almost happened, did it not?" Elladan retorted sharply. "It matters not that he tried to save her. He failed to protect her, just like I failed my wife, and she was lost. It is only through a rare miracle that the Valar brought Armir back to us, something we can be thankful for but can never hope to happen again."  
  
The Ranger then paused and shook his head. "They are not so very much unlike Nurréien and myself, Ada." he murmured. "And that is what scares me most."  
  
"But there is one thing you have forgotten, Elladan, one thing that makes all the difference." Elrond told him gently. "It was also Legolas' love that saved Armir and brought her back. The Valar would never have granted the miracle of her return had it not have been for his devotion to her."  
  
"You should not have to worry about Armir's safety while she is in Legolas' care." he went on, giving his son's shoulder a firm squeeze.. "They have been brought together by the grace of Eru, and will continue to be kept by him. I do not think the Valar will allow them to come to any harm."  
  
"It just does not feel like it is enough." Elladan said miserably. "I know I am being blasphemous and stubborn, but I cannot help what I feel. I want to be the one to protect her."  
  
He sighed and hung his head. "I realize it is ironic for me to be this possessive after all those years of absence, but that does not matter now." he said softly. "I have changed. Her death made me see how terrified I am of losing her, and now I want to do all that I can to keep that from ever happening."  
  
"Armir is not a little girl anymore, Elladan." Elrond reminded him quietly. "She has taken a new he-elf into her life now, so you have to let her go. I understand that it hurts, but there simply comes a time when the role of a father ends, to let the role of a husband begin."  
  
"If I surrender her to Legolas, he will take her away!" Elladan exclaimed, sounding pained by the very thought of it. "She shall have to move to the Woodland Realm and become their princess, no longer ours. Do you give your full consent to that?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Because I see that there is nothing left for her here." Elrond admitted. "Rivendell is coming to its end, as all our people are departing this world. Thranduil and his kin, on the other hand, have no intentions of leaving their kingdom, which will likely become the only Elven realm to remain in Middle Earth. If Armir is to be left behind, as she is clearly meant to be, she must move on to a new home in Mirkwood. There she will find a new life, new purpose, and there she will be happy. That is what I truly want for her."  
  
Elladan was silent for a moment before he spoke again, with clearly a hurt look crossing his face. "You do not think that I can be the one to make her happy?"  
  
"No. I am sorry." Elrond responded truthfully, looking rueful. "Even if we wish we could, neither of us can. She needs Legolas. He is her soulmate, and her love and joy is in his possession now. We shall just have to trust that Thranduil's son will take care of those precious gifts, and I have no doubt that he will strive to do so with all of his heart."  
  
"What you can do now to make your daughter happy is to give your blessings to her and Legolas." he continued. "Like I had said, she loves you greatly, and would never wish to do anything that may displease you. Only through your consent will she be free to enjoy her happiness with the one she loves."  
  
There was yet another long pause as Elrond watched Elladan fall back into a troubled stupor. He was finally getting through to him, and was beginning to make him see what was unquestionably the right thing to do.  
  
When his son still refused to say anything, he went on to give his final word. "Either way, whether you give your consent or not, you will never be able to separate them." he told him sternly. "No authority can ever overrule the holy bond of marriage, and you know that well."  
  
"Yes, Father. I do." Elladan admitted at last, suddenly looking very much ashamed. "My temper overwhelmed me for a while, but I am aware now that it is not in my right nor power to keep them apart. I . . . I was just so . . . angry."  
  
He sighed deeply but at last nodded his head in agreement . "Legolas has long been a good friend to us. He is an honorable elf, and I know this." he whispered. "He will make Armir a good husband."  
  
"I suppose was just envious to suddenly find that somebody has already come to take my place in her life." he then added, speaking so sadly and dejectedly that his father felt pity stab at him. "It came so quickly and so unexpectedly. I am not ready to give her up yet. I just wish I could have spent some more time with her."  
  
"Talk to Legolas." Elrond suggested. "Tell him how you feel. He is a kind and considerate lad, and I am sure he will understand. You might be able to work out a compromise that will please everyone."  
  
Elladan nodded resignedly. "All right." he murmured. "I will speak with him. After all, I do believe that I now owe him an apology."  
  
A smile grew on Elrond's face as he felt pride for his firstborn swell in his heart. He stepped close and enveloped him in a fatherly embrace. "I love you, my son." he said softly. "And I know you would have made Nurréien very happy."  
  
When they parted, Elladan at last gave him a smile, a wonderful sight he had not seen on him for almost a century. "Thank you, Ada." he whispered. "For everything."  
  
* * *  
  
The warm, summer evening that fell upon Rivendell just after sunset was beautiful, and never would have given any clue as to all the tears that have been shed or the grief that had been suffered earlier during the day. Bright moonlight reflected itself upon the golden hair of an elf-prince as he walked through the forest-gardens of Lord Elrond's house, at the same time lighting his way as he proceeded swiftly down the grassy path.  
  
He had been looking for Armir for quite some time now, and had been unsuccessful in his attempts until one of the servants reported that he had seen the young princess enter the forest earlier in the afternoon. She had not been seen for hours since, so it was likely she still had not moved from the place where she had gone.  
  
It did not take long before he finally came upon the secret spot where his wife had sought refuge. In the heart of the forest, in a small glade that was apparently not much frequented by visitors, he caught sight of a slender figure kneeling on the soft grass before what appeared to be a white marble statue of a woman. Her back faced him, and she was motionless and completely silent, but Legolas knew for sure that this solitary maiden can be no other than the one he was searching for.  
  
"Armir?"  
  
At the sound of his voice, his beloved raised her head with a startled gasp. Pain automatically cut through Legolas at the sight of her tear-streaked face and aggrieved eyes. Upon recognizing her husband, the young maiden rose to her feet at once, but then stood in place hesitantly, as though she were afraid to come near him.  
  
"What is wrong, Melamin?" Legolas asked gently, reaching out to her with an inviting hand.  
  
At this, Armir suddenly ran forward into the comfort of his waiting arms, bursting into tears the moment they enfolded her. Legolas held her close, arms tightening protectively as he felt her tremble as she wept against him. He rocked her gently in his embrace and placed a soothing kiss on the top of her head, waiting patiently until she was able to calm down a little.  
  
"I have wanted to look for you all day, but I feared my father's threats!" she sobbed. "I am so sorry, Legolas! I did not know he would be so angry. I never would have let you face him alone had I known!"  
  
"Shh . . . " Legolas whispered, rubbing her back as he tried to ease her irrepressible shaking. "Tis all right. You have nothing to blame yourself for."  
  
After a few moments, her cries seemed to subside slightly as he continued to cradle her. "Tell me." he said gently. "What was it that your father threatened you with?"  
  
"He said he would have you banished from Rivendell if I ever tried to see you again!" Armir cried. "I cannot bear to see that happen, but neither can I endure not being with you."  
  
She lifted her head to meet his gaze. Tears were streaming copiously from her eyes, but there was strength in them as she stared into his.  
  
"He may banish you if that is his will, but he will then have to cast me out as well." she said, suddenly sounding determined. "Because I will never leave you, Legolas. Wherever you must go, so will I. Not even my father can change my resolve on that."  
  
Legolas smiled, deeply touched by this declaration of her devotion to him. He held her face tenderly in his hands and planted soft kisses on her cheeks, drying them of tears.  
  
"You would give up your right to your own homeland, and sacrifice the love of your father just to stay with me?" he murmured, shaking his head. "I cannot allow you to do that. You will be miserable, and I will never forgive myself for being the cause of it."  
  
"I choose it over the greater misery, and that is being forced apart from you!" Armir exclaimed. Her eyes widened, suddenly looking fearful at Legolas' objection. "Surely you do not intend to bend to my father's will and just leave me?"  
  
Legolas felt his stomach clench at the mere thought of this. "Never." he told her firmly.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Armir whispered fretfully. She closed her eyes, causing her tears to start flowing again. She wearily laid her head back against Legolas' chest. "Oh Eru . . ."  
  
"You will not be forced to compromise anything, my love." Legolas told her softly. "Your father spoke to me a second time today, no more than an hour ago, and his heart has been swayed."  
  
He took her chin and gently tilted her head up to look at him. "He has given us his blessing."  
  
Armir's entire face lit up suddenly with a burst of happiness but at the same time disbelief. "Truly?!"  
  
Legolas nodded with a soft chuckle. "Yes, dearest." he assured her. "He has expressed his consent in giving your hand to me, and he wishes us well."  
  
"Oh Legolas!" was all Armir could say as an incredible smile sweeping across her face. She flung her arms around her neck, laughing and weeping for joy at the same time.  
  
"I had asked to be the one to tell you the good news, but he wishes to speak to you afterward." Legolas explained, after the rejoicing had subsided. He smiled and kissed her hand, then lovingly stroked the side of her now elated face. "And there is something else. In exchange for his approval, Elladan asked from me two conditions, which I have agreed to give."  
  
A trace of worry caused his wife's smile to flicker. "What are these?"  
  
"Your father says we have been married before the eyes of the Valar, but not the eyes of our kin. Therefore, he has asked that we wed a second time." Legolas explained. "He wants us to go through another ceremony, one where he, as well as all of our friends and loved ones, may be present."  
  
Armir's eyes shone with delight at this suggestion. "He is right. I think it is an excellent idea!" she said enthusiastically. "But what is the second condition?"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "That I leave you in Rivendell with him for one month, and go home to Mirkwood in the meantime."  
  
"What?!" Armir exclaimed, looking immediately alarmed. "I . . . I do not understand! He still wants to part us from each other?"  
  
"No, no!" Legolas said quickly, taking her hands and squeezing them reassuringly. "It is just that Elladan wants to be able to spend some more time with you before I take you away with me, to your new home in my father's kingdom. He longs to experience having you as his daughter, even if just for a short while. After all, you have not been able to enjoy each other's company for the longest time, and have yet much to learn about each other. He simply wants to claim a share of your time before he hands over you to my charge, and I think it is a fair request."  
  
Armir frowned. "But why must he demand that you leave and go home?"  
  
Legolas chuckled and ran his hand through her hair affectionately. "Because he knows that while I am around, I will be sure competition." he pointed out. "I will only distract you, and your attention will be divided between me and him. That would not be fair to your father."  
  
"Besides," he went on. "I think my leaving would also be a wise idea, since it would give me the chance to break the news to my own father. He does not even know of your return, much less our union! He will not disapprove of it of course, but I am sure he would nonetheless like to get Mirkwood prepared before your arrival. Our new princess deserves no less than a proper welcome."  
  
Seeing the downcast look on Armir's face, he leaned over to kiss her briefly. "Do not be sad, Mela." he murmured tenderly. "The month will pass by swiftly. Once my father and I have prepared a place for you in our kingdom, and you and Elladan have gotten the chance to renew your relationship with each other, I will return for you. Then we shall be together forever, and I swear nothing will ever part us again."  
  
Armir sighed after a silent moment of consideration. "Yes." she said softly. "You are right. It is only proper and reasonable that we settle our own affairs first before we truly can start our new life."  
  
She slid her arms around his waist and looked up at him with an irresistible little pout. "It is just that I will miss you so much, for sure."  
  
"And what makes you think I will not?" Legolas responded lightheartedly, giving her nose a teasing pinch and causing her to laugh. "But do not worry about it. I do not plan to go anywhere yet, at least for a few more days. Let us just try to enjoy what time we have together for now."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and they kissed tenderly for a while, before Armir pulled away. She placed a hand on Legolas mouth to still his fervent lips, and giggled when he groaned in complaint and nipped playfully at her fingers.  
  
"Come." she said, taking his hand. "I have yet to introduce you to someone."  
  
She pulled him along and led him to the stature in front of which she had been kneeling only minutes ago. It was only when he came close that Legolas realized the sculpture of the beautiful woman was no mere statue. Upon the soft grass at the foot of the statue's base was a headstone on which was carved Elvish writing. He did not even have to read it to know what it said.  
  
"Ammë (mama), I would like you to meet Legolas." Armir said softly, speaking to the grave with fond devotion in her eyes. She smiled and squeezed her husband's hand meaningfully. "He is the one I told you about. The elf who I have fallen in love with, just like you did with Ada."  
  
Legolas smiled, his heart warming with immeasurable affection for Armir as together they knelt on the grass. He leaned back on his heels and wrapped his arms around his beloved, holding her close as he pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"You have a beautiful daughter, my Lady." the elf-prince whispered, looking and speaking to the memorial just as Armir had. "Eternally am I grateful to you for bringing her into this world, for I do not know what I would have done if she had not become a part of my life. She is special and wonderful in every way, and I love her with all my heart."  
  
Upon hearing this, Armir turned her head around to look at him, tears shining in her eyes. Legolas shifted his gaze to look at the face of the one he cradled in his arms, and cupped her delicate chin in his hand.  
  
"I treasure her more than anything or anyone, and I promise you, I will take care of her." he whispered, stroking her cheek with a gentle thumb. "Forever."  
  
In front of Nurréien's memorial they shared a chaste kiss, both knowing in their hearts that they had her blessing, just as they now had her husband's. It was at that moment they found true peace with their marriage, thinking that at last they no longer needed to worry about anyone's will coming between them again.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . CHAPTER 7 - VISIONS  
  
Not to make you guys feel guilty or anything, but I did give up a Saturday party and some precious hours of study time just to get this chapter out by today. Please review so my sacrifices will not be in vain! Hehehe . . . .;p I think I deserve even a little compensation for my efforts!  
  
Anyhow, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be back soon! 


	7. Losses

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Just two sentences make this short and sweet: Thanks for putting up with my prolonged absence. Thanks for all those who reviewed the past chapter, and hope you'll like this chapter well enough to do the same for it! :D  
  
* LOL * Sorry, I'm really just to excited to FINALLY get this up that I can't think of anything more to say. Next time, maybe.  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
A LOVE THAT BINDS  
  
Chapter Seven - LOSSES  
  
"Good morning, Princess! Good morning, your Highness."  
  
"Good morning, Delariand!" Armir greeted cheerfully, smiling brightly at the young he-elf standing outside the entrance to the stables. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"  
  
"Indeed, milady." the stableman responded, with smile for her and the elf-prince at her side as they walked up to him. "I was just wondering when we would be seeing you again. I had expected you to drop by and visit earlier than this."  
  
"I am sorry. I did mean to come sooner." Armir said apologetically. "It has just been so busy for me during my first few days back that I had not the time."  
  
"Naturally." Delariand said, nodding his head vigorously. "I understand. It is just that Elruwen has missed you terribly over the long months of your absence. She has not really been herself since you left, the poor thing."  
  
"But she is all right, is she not?" Armir asked, suddenly looking worried. "I trust that she has been well cared for while I was gone?"  
  
"Of course!" Delariand assured her quickly. "I told her all about your return the moment I found out, and she has been very excited to see you since. How happy she certainly will be today! You will be going out for a ride this morning, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, I shall." Armir replied. "Legolas will be joining me. His horse has also been lodged here, has it not? Could you please help us get them saddled?"  
  
"Yes, my lady. Certainly." Delariand answered readily, putting down his pitchfork and making his way to the stable entrance.  
  
The couple followed the he-elf inside and walked past stalls of fine horses, who nickered in welcome as they went by. Armir took Legolas' hand and led him to a pen at the backmost area, where a gorgeous white mare stood with her regal head poked out of the stall, looking as though she were waiting for somebody. The moment the horse caught sight of Armir walking towards her, she whinnied happily and gave her head an excited toss.  
  
Armir laughed and rushed over to stroke the eager mare's head lovingly. "I have missed you too, Elruwen." she murmured, running her fingers through her silky mane and down her elegant neck. "Tis so good to see you again."  
  
"She is beautiful." Armir heard Legolas say, as he came to stand beside her. He raised a hand and began to gently rub the horse's snout. Elruwen whickered agreeably, obviously enjoying the prince's soothing touch.  
  
Armir smiled, pleased at how well her horse-friend was getting along with her husband. "Glorfindel gave her to me as a gift on my fiftieth birthday." she explained. "Asfaloth was her sire."  
  
Legolas laughed as Elruwen stretched out her neck to nuzzle his forehead affectionately, then tried to lick his face. Suddenly, a loud neigh came from one of the other stalls nearby and interrupted them.  
  
Legolas grinned as he recognized the impatient call instantly. "It is Arod." he said, shaking his head. "I think he is getting jealous."  
  
Armir followed the prince to a pen that housed a handsome white gelding. Upon seeing his master coming close, the horse butted the prince's arm gently in greeting, then turned his head to look curiously at the maiden that stood with him.  
  
"He is magnificent." Armir whispered, reaching out to touch Arod's proud head, which was met with approval. "You could see his wisdom and nobility shining from his eyes."  
  
Legolas nodded. "It is the same with all Rohan horses." he said from where he stood behind her. "I must admit though, that I never expected to form such a strong a bond with one I have known for only a short while. Arod is as dear to me now as a friend I have known my entire life. We have been through much together."  
  
Armir sighed as she continued to run her hand down Arod's snout. "He is the lucky one." she murmured wistfully. "I wish I had been there for you too. I wish I could have been at your side during those dark moments."  
  
Legolas' hand covered her hand that was petting Arod. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze and slid his other arm around her waist.  
  
"You WERE there for me." he whispered in her ear. "If you only knew, Armir. I would have lost all hope in life had it not been for the memory of you, and the promise I made to you that I will continue living. It was you who saved me."  
  
Armir smiled, and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. "I guess that makes us even, then." she said softly, laying her head comfortably on his shoulder as he embraced her fully.  
  
Then suddenly, a strange thing happened. A strong sensation of light- headedness washed over her, and suddenly she found herself looking at a whole different scenario, standing in a completely different setting. She was no longer in the stables alone with Legolas. She was standing in a vast forest glade, surrounded by many people.  
  
It was another vision.  
  
Armir stared about her, confused and somewhat frightened by what was going on. Surrounding her was a large assembly of elves dressed in clothing of unusually dark colors. The women were veiled and weeping. Everyone had their heads bowed and were all faced in a certain direction Armir looked towards the place where their attention was focused, and felt her heart drop when she saw what they were all looking at.  
  
At the front of the crowd had been set up a tall platform, and upon this platform was a magnificently crafted coffin inlaid with gold and silver. Countless garlands and arrangements of colorful flowers surrounded the casket.  
  
This was a funeral. But of whom?  
  
Standing to the side of the platform Armir noticed a small group of people which was obviously the bereaved family, but she was too far away to be able to distinguish their faces. She quickly began to elbow her way through the crowd of mourning elves to get closer to the front. Just as she expected, not one of them even seemed to notice her presence.  
  
When finally she reached the head of the assembly, Armir stood at the foot of the platform and looked up at the faces of the people who stood right beside the casket. Out of the several adults, two males in particular caught her attention. They looked very much alike, except one was visibly older and of higher stature. Both had long blond hair, were tall and very handsome, in spite of the intense grief on their faces. They wore luxurious robes of black and silver, and wreaths of silver leaves rested on their heads.  
  
The next people to catch her attention were two children that stood beside these regal he-elves. One was a male and the other a female. The he-elf looked as though he was about thirteen years old, while the she- elf was clearly several years younger.  
  
Armir felt a strange feeling stir her heart as her gaze fell to the young he-elf. Something seemed very familiar about those vivid blue eyes, silky golden hair, and sweet face. She watched as the little girl handed the boy a large white rose and gave him a hug. With tears in his eyes, the elfling approached the casket and laid the flower upon its wooden surface.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Ammë (I love you, Mama)." Armir heard him whisper.  
  
And for a long while the boy did not move from his spot in front of his mother's coffin. Only when the younger of the two adults Armir had been watching earlier stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder did the little one raise his head again.  
  
"Tolo (Come), Legolas." the older elf said gently, taking the boy's arm and leading him back to the sidelines, as one of the elders moved towards the coffin to begin conducting the final prayers.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas drew back from his wife's embrace with a start as her body jerked and a loud gasp escaped her lips.  
  
"Armir, what is wrong?" he asked anxiously, cupping her face in his hands and staring down at her with concern. Her cheeks had suddenly grown quite pale, and she wore an expression that made it seem as though she had just witnessed a terrible scene.  
  
Armir said nothing, but her gaze drifted up to rest upon Legolas' face. Her eyes were wide and full of a peculiar grief, which worried Legolas all the more  
  
"Armir?" he repeated, gently caressing the side of her face. "What is it, my love? What happened?"  
  
At last, his wife took in a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. "Nothing." she murmured, shaking her head and lowering her gaze to avoid his. "It was just . . . just . . . it was nothing."  
  
Legolas felt a pang of frustration strike him with this open lie. It hurt to discover that that there were still some things his wife felt she had to keep secret from him, more so because the last time that happened they had ended up getting into a big fight.  
  
But before he could try to pursue the topic any further, they were interrupted by the arrival of one of the servants of the Lord of Imladris.  
  
"Please forgive the intrusion, my Lord and Lady." the he-elf apologized, bowing his head humbly. "But the Master has sent me to call for you. He wishes for you both to come to his study at once."  
  
* * *  
  
"You wanted to see us, Minyaatar?"  
  
Lord Elrond looked up from the sheaf of papers he was poring through and smiled at the sight of his granddaughter and her husband standing at the doorway of his study.  
  
"Yes. Come in please, both of you." he said, rising from behind his writing desk. He walked towards the armchairs situated around the unlit fireplace, and the couple followed suit. Armir gave her grandfather a slightly worried look as they seated themselves facing each other.  
  
"Is everything all right, my lord?" she asked. "Has anything bad happened?"  
  
Elrond chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Am I really the sort of elf who cannot help but draw out negative reactions from his loved ones?" he remarked. "Why is it that whenever I call for someone they instinctively think that it is due to ill tidings?"  
  
Armir blushed. "I am sorry, Grandfather." she said meekly. "I did not mean to make you feel that way."  
  
"I know you didn't. I was only jesting, Armir." Elrond told her reassuringly. "Actually, the important news I have for you this morning is good, and is something I am certain you will be very pleased to hear of."  
  
He paused, enjoying the childlike look of excitement that brightened up his grandchild's face. "We shall be having more visitors passing by soon." he said slowly, drawing out the suspense for all it was worth. "The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien have received word of your return, and naturally they wish to see you as soon as possible. A Galadrim messenger just came this morning to see me, and I was told a company from Lorien expects to arrive here in Rivendell the day after tomorrow."  
  
Armir's eyes lit up instantly. "Really?" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together with delight. "That is wonderful news indeed! I have been wishing so much to see them again!"  
  
Elrond smiled and nodded. "But that is not all. Aside from the Lord and Lady, there are two other good friends of yours who will be coming with them to visit you."  
  
"Who would these two be?" Armir inquired curiously, her mind racing to pick out two certain names from the list she knew of.  
  
"A certain Ringbearer and his most loyal companion." Elrond responded simply.  
  
A wide smile burst across Armir's face. "Frodo and Sam!" she cried.  
  
Elrond laughed at her unbridled enthusiasm. "Yes. Frodo and Sam will be coming all the way from Minas Tirith to join the Lorien party." he said. "Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship too wish to come and pay you a visit, but they need first to take part in the funeral escort of King Theoden of Rohan. Frodo on the other hand, felt his loyalty and gratitude goes with you more than anyone, so he and Sam have decided to come sooner than the others. They are very excited to see you again."  
  
"Not as much as I am!" Armir said, beaming. She directed her excited gaze towards Legolas, who smiled back and squeezed her hand in return.  
  
She then remembered something. Something very important.  
  
"Minyaatar," she said hesitantly, turning her attention back to her grandfather. "If there is an entourage of Galadrim who will accompany the Lord and Lady, do you think by any chance Haldir would be among them? I would very much like to see him again as well."  
  
Upon hearing this question, a very strange look crossed her grandfather's face and completely wiped the smile from his lips. Suddenly he looked extremely uncomfortable, almost aggrieved.  
  
"What is it?" Armir asked, confused by the peculiar reaction her innocent question generated. She then switched her gaze back to Legolas, and the anxiety in her chest increased when she saw that the upset look on her husband's pale face was even worse.  
  
"Armir . . ." Elrond began at last, shifting uneasily in his seat, a gesture of nervousness that she never she had ever seen on him before in her entire life. "There is something you should know, something we had not been able to tell you. Haldir . . . he . . . he . ."  
  
Armir's heart stopped beating the moment she realized where this seemed to be going. No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't!  
  
"Haldir is dead, Armir."  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas apprehensively watched his beloved's reaction to the news, but did not say anything. For a moment it almost seemed as if she had not heard a word that Lord Elrond had said, for her blank face showed no sights of reaction. She was frozen in utter shock.  
  
The elf-prince hesitantly reached over with his hand to touch her arm. But before his fingers could even graze her skin, Armir jerked away suddenly, finally breaking free from her stunned state.  
  
"No!" the princess cried, shaking her head in denial. She leapt to her feet frantically, her entire body trembling from head to toe. "That is not true! It cannot be!"  
  
Lord Elrond gazed back at his granddaughter with tormented pity swathing his face. "I am afraid it is, my love." he said quietly. "The March Warden of Lothlorien was slain in battle during the fight at Helm's Deep not too long ago. He gave up his life fighting for the cause of our people, and to save the race of men. He died a hero's death."  
  
"No!" Armir shouted again, still shaking her head. The tears started to stream profusely down her ashen cheeks as reality slowly began to defeat her refusal to listen. "I do not believe it! Haldir is not dead! He cannot die! He is immortal, and he is a strong warrior! He would never allow anything like that to happen! He knows how to take care of himself! He . . . he . . . "  
  
Seeing the unwavering sorrow on her grandfather's expression, Armir finally broke down as her voice cracked and her hysterical tirade dissolved into ragged sobs. Legolas felt his heart wrench with pity for the maiden as she crumpled weakly to the floor, throwing her face in her hands as she wept uncontrollably.  
  
He sank on his knees to the floor beside her and slowly enveloped her in his arms. Armir collapsed helplessly into the comfort of his embrace and buried her face against his shoulder, though not even his care managed to ease the flow of her tears.  
  
"Shh . . ." Legolas murmured soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down her tremulous back. "It is all right Melamin. I am here. Things are going to be all right."  
  
His reassuring words however, failed to comfort her as he had intended. Instead it caused her to pull away and glare at him with what seemed like growing anger in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you not tell me this sooner?!" she choked out, her voice quivering but escalating in volume. "I have been with you for days now. How could you not have found the time to tell me what happened to Haldir?!"  
  
Legolas stared back at her, quite surprised and hurt by the sudden vehemence she was directing towards him. "Forgive me." he said softly, lowering his eyes. "I just did not think it was the right occasion to tell you."  
  
"When would have been the right time, Legolas?!" Armir shouted, roughly pulling herself away from his hold. "Did you honestly think it would be better for me to find out this way?"  
  
"We are sorry, Armir." Elrond spoke up suddenly, drawing his grandchild's incensed attention from her husband. "Truly we are. Perhaps it was wrong not to tell you such significant news right away. But believe me, we did not mean for it turn out like this. We just did not want to subject you to anything that could cause you grief or pain. Not after you had been so recently returned to us."  
  
Legolas nodded, and fought against the ache in his heart to attempt a comforting smile. "After everything that you have been through, we did not want to bother you with such awful tidings." he added. "Not when you were so happy."  
  
His beloved whirled back around and threw him a disbelieving look that cut through the elf-prince worse than any weapon ever could. Though he certainly had not meant it to be so, clearly his remark was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Is that what you think Haldir is?!" she cried, her voice wavering with distress. "A bother?! You know how much he meant to me! He cared for me more than you or than anybody will ever know! And I loved him!"  
  
A silent pause followed this outburst. Armir ducked her head as she burst into tears once again, letting her long hair fall around her face to shield her pain from their view.  
  
"I loved him, and now he is gone." Legolas overheard her continue in a faint whisper "I will never see him again."  
  
His face now twisted with a sorrow that almost matched hers, Legolas stepped forward slowly towards her. "Armir . . ."  
  
But his wife jerked away to avoid him a second time as he tried to embrace her. Before he could make a motion to stop her, she spun on her heel and ran out of the room.  
  
Elrond caught the prince by the elbow as he took a step after the retreating, very distressed maiden.  
  
"It would probably be best if we just left her on her own for awhile, my son." the elf-lord told him gravely but firmly. "She needs the time alone to grieve."  
  
"Haldir DID mean a great deal to her." Elrond admitted quietly, the saddened, somewhat quilt-ridden look that crossed his face piquing Legolas' curiosity. "More than anyone—myself included-- was ever willing to accept."  
  
* * *  
  
Even the river Bruinen seemed to be quieter and stiller than it usually was, as though it was sharing in the elven princess' hour of mourning as she sat weeping by its banks. Armir had been there for almost three whole hours now, yet the grief in her heart still refused to be erased completely. She could not remove from her head the sorrowful look on her grandfather's face at that dreadful moment he told her the news. It was a face that told her that, though he much regretted it, his words were the truth.  
  
"Haldir is dead, Armir."  
  
"No. . ." Armir sobbed weakly, squeezing her eyes shut as tears continued to flow from them. In her hand she clutched the precious flower Haldir had given her, the one that Legolas had wished upon to save her from death. So much did her dear friend mean to her, and it was just too difficult to believe and too painful to accept that he was now gone.  
  
She never even got to say goodbye, or thank him properly for all that he had done for her.  
  
Just then, she overhead the sound of very light footsteps approaching her slowly from behind. The princess already knew in an instant who it was, so she did not bother to turn around to greet her visitor as he drew even closer. She remained silent as he came to sit down beside her, and only when she felt his warm hand upon her shoulder did she bother to raise her head.  
  
"Amin hiraetha (I am sorry), Armir." she heard her husband's kind voice say to her softly. "I really am. Believe me, if I had known this would only cause you even more pain, I would have told you sooner. You know that."  
  
No longer able to hold back her need for her beloved's comfort, Armir finally turned to him and threw her arms around his chest. "I did not mean to yell at you so, Legolas!" she wept, burying her face into his shoulder. "Please forgive me for my temper! It is just . . . I just . . ."  
  
"It is all right, Mela." Legolas interrupted, squeezing her gently in the shelter of his arms as she struggled to speak through her shaky breaths. "You don't have to apologize for anything. It was I who was at fault. I thought I could protect you from such distressing news, but now I realize how foolish that intent actually is."  
  
When at last Armir lifted her head back up, she stared at the elf- prince through remorseful eyes. "Please do not take offense, or take my reactions to mean Haldir is still a contender against you for my affections." she said anxiously. "I love him dearly, but my feelings for him are of a different sort from my feelings for you."  
  
"Shh. . . " Legolas whispered, gently placing a finger on her mouth to silence her rambling. "You don't need to explain. I understand completely. I would never doubt the fidelity of your love for me, neither do I have any cause to suspect your feelings for Haldir."  
  
A small smile managed to come to Armir's face, as she felt fondness for her sympathetic husband wash over her. Legolas tilted his head down to kiss her lips briefly before pulling her onto his lap, rocking her gently in his embrace.  
  
"He did so much for me, Legolas." Armir sighed, leaning her head miserably onto his shoulder. "For both of us, though it might be difficult for you to believe it."  
  
"I do believe it." Legolas said quietly. He took her dainty hand, which had grown cold over her hours by the river, and began rubbing it lightly to warm it up. "Haldir was, beyond doubt, a noble elf. When he realized how deeply you and I were in love with each other, he let you go. He yielded you to me and even persuaded me to continue pursuing you. He cared for you Armir, and wanted you to be happy, no matter what it took."  
  
Armir sniffed. "I know. And I regret never telling him how greatly I appreciated that."  
  
"He knew how much you loved him in return, and are thankful for all he has done." Legolas assured her. "I am sure he did."  
  
He slid a hand underneath her chin, tilting her face slightly upwards so she could look into his eyes. "Wherever he is now, I am certain he would have just wanted for you to be happy." he told her. "Not to feel guilt, or sorrow or remorse, but joy and hope."  
  
She closed her eyes to feel him plant kisses on her eyelids. "We will see him again. Someday, melamin. Someday."  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of weapons clashing was deafening, and the smell of blood and grime dizzying. She was standing at the walls of a massive stone fortress, in the middle of an intense battle. All around her, along the walls and in the fields outside and beyond the stronghold she could see swarming orcs locked in fierce combat with human and elven warriors.  
  
Armir's mind spun with confusion and fear as she stared at these images. As it had been in her previous visions, none of the many people around her seemed to detect her presence, as though she were a mere outsider looking in. It did not change however, the vividness of the scene taking place all around her. There was so much death, so much pain and fear, and she could feel every single one of these emotions as though she was in the battle herself.  
  
"Nan barad! Nan barad! (To the keep!)"  
  
Armir's heart dropped from her chest. The owner of that voice was unmistakable.  
  
She turned around quickly, and her breath caught in her throat. There was Haldir, dressed in full elven armor and clutching a bloodied sword in his hand. He looked dirtied and exhausted, but the fiery determination and courage that she knew so well in him was still strong in his eyes. His eyes were directed to the rest of his companions fighting along the outer walls with him. He was calling upon them to retreat, for apparently the battle was turning ill for their side.  
  
Armir watched, frozen with helplessness and uncertainty, as Haldir began to obey his own command and moved away from the skirmish to draw back to the inner walls of the fortress. But suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as something seemed to catch his gaze, something going on in the fields below, where heavy clashes were still taking place. Armir immediately followed the course of his worried stare and found what had caught his attention. She gasped in horror.  
  
Legolas was locked in a brawl with no less than half a dozen orcs attempting to gang up on him. While his fellow soldiers around him were already retreating, he was barely able to move from where he stood because of the continuing flock of enemies engaging him. If he was not able to break out of that jam soon, he would be in very real danger of being overcome and taken down by the orcs' sheer number.  
  
Armir shrieked as an orc swung a sword at Legolas, and missed only by a scant inch, as the elf was still preoccupied with hacking his knives at another opponent. The expression on her husband's face as he confronted his many enemies terrified her all the more. He looked desperate, almost frightened.  
  
"Drego (Flee), Legolas."  
  
Haldir's voice caught Armir's attention for the second time. She turned her gaze and saw that the March Warden had sheathed his own sword and picked up a bow and quiver from the body of a fallen elf. He positioned himself along the wall, loaded the bow, and took careful aim. Arrows few swiftly and fiercely, one after the other, each one taking down an orc waiting to attack the Mirkwood prince.  
  
Armir watched in amazement as soon, most of the orcs that had surrounded her beloved had fallen, leaving Legolas to stare around him confusedly, wondering as to where the saving arrows had flown from. His hesitation was only fleeting however, for upon regaining himself he began to ran back towards the stairs that would take him back into the fortress walls.  
  
"That was for you, Armir." Haldir whispered, as he lowered his bow with a hint of a smirk on his face, as though much satisfied by his deed. However, this moment of distraction delayed his detection of the orc was approaching him from behind.  
  
"Haldir, look out!" Armir screamed frantically.  
  
But it was too late. Just as the March Warden managed to re-draw his sword, the orc struck him solidly on the back. Armir watched in open- mouthed horror as Haldir fell to his knees, shock clear on his face, as so disbelieving of the fact that he had been caught unawares. Slowly he ran his gaze around him, at the sight of his fallen kinsmen, and the realization and resignation to his fate seemed to sink in. Then, for a brief moment, his gaze seemed to pass Armir where she stood and focus on the sight of her face . . . and he smiled.  
  
As he fell to the ground that look of peace remained on his face, even as the light from his eyes faded into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas woke up with a start to the sound of Armir screaming in the middle of the night. He bolted upright in bed at once, to find that beside him his wife was now also sitting up, her head clutched in her hands as she wept hysterically.  
  
"Armir, what is it?' Legolas asked, deep worry assailing him at the sight of the tears and sweat pouring down his beloved's pale face, and the way her entire body shook uncontrollably as she cried. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, rubbing his hand strongly on her back to help her breathe. "What happened?"  
  
"He gave up his life to save yours!" Armir gasped out, her shoulders heaving with wild sobs. "Haldir died to save you, Legolas!"  
  
"What?" Legolas said in shock, as she collapsed in his arms, weak with pain and sorrow. He gently stroked the head that had buried itself into him. "What do you mean, Armir? What are you talking about? Did you have a dream about Haldir and I?"  
  
"When you were at . . . Helm's Deep." Armir sobbed in broken sentences, forcing herself to speak in spite of her jagged breaths. Her voice was muffled against his chest, but still Legolas could make out the words. "That . . . archer who . . . saved you. It was . . . Haldir."  
  
Legolas was speechless for a moment. His mind flew back to the memory of the Battle of Hornburg, where he had been cornered in the battlefield by a large group of orcs. He remembered the mysterious archer that had fired at and brought down a great number of his foes and allowed him the opportunity to retreat. That was Haldir?!  
  
"How did you know about this?" he asked, confused but at the same time concerned for her. "Did you see it in your dreams? In a vision?"  
  
But Armir could no longer seem to answer him, for her tears were too great, and her sobs too deep. Clearly she was still in shock over what she had seen in her head, which only worried Legolas all the more.  
  
"Armir, please tell me." Legolas pleased, continuing to massage her back. "Do you see visions now? How? Is that what has been happening to you lately?"  
  
"I do not know, Legolas!" Armir finally managed to choke out. "I only know is that it hurt me to watch Haldir die. I do not know what is happening, and I am frightened."  
  
Her arms tightened around his waist, her copious tears trickling down the bare skin of his chest. He could sense her desperate need for him to just hold and her make her feel safe, and drive away the trauma she had just been through. He decided to just drop the topic for now, and wait until the next morning to discuss his concerns. Right now all she needed as for him to console her and assure her everything was all right.  
  
Still holding Armir securely against him, Legolas laid them both back on the bed with great care.  
  
"It's all right, love." he murmured, tenderly wiping her cheeks with the coverlet. "Do not think of it anymore. It is over now." He kissed the top of her head. "Just go back to sleep, and I will just be here, looking after you."  
  
Armir responded favorably to this reassurance as she closed her eyes again, her sobbing ceasing completely, and her breath returning to its normal pace a short while later.  
  
Legolas frowned as he watched his wife sleeping, cradled in his arms, with still some traces of disturbance marked on her fair face. Something was going on Armir, something wrong, and he vowed to get to the bottom of this problem as soon as possible. He hated nothing more than having to see her cry, and it frustrated him that he often had not the power to prevent her tears.  
  
He laid his head atop of hers and sighed. How long would it have to be before his beloved would be finally be free from all her trials? Was there even anything he could do to make sure she never had to go through any more pain ever again?  
  
The uncertainty of the answer was what plagued him, and weighed on his heart most.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . CHAPTER 8 - VISIONS  
  
This chapter was supposed to be the "Visions" chapter, but it got too long, so I had to cut it into two. It is in the next chapter that we will see exactly what these visions are about, and what Armir has to do to handle them. ('cause as you can see, they're not very pleasant things to have.)  
  
I have noticed that I am on the favorites or author alert lists of people whom I've never really heard from before. While I am very flattered and grateful to be on your lists, it would be so much better if you also reviewed my stories, so you could let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks for reading! God willing, I will be back before a week is up! ;P 


End file.
